The Dinosaur Revolution: A You Are Umasou Story
by mpalmer002
Summary: You thought Heart and Umasou's adventures were through after the movie? Think again! Join Heart and Umasou as they travel someplace where the two of them can live. Together, the two of them will meet new friends along the way and discover more about where they are heading. Also Heart begins to wonder: Who is his real family? All that and more in "The Dinosaur Revolution." Enjoy!
1. Where Will Our Journey Go From Here?

The Dinosaur Revolution

A 'You Are Umasou' Movie

Starring Heart and Umasou

_A/N: Thank you for viewing my very first fan fic ever. After I saw you are Umasou I just had to make a story about it. This story takes place just after the movie when Heart and Umasou are about to head off (and in my opinion they should make another movie or at the least an anime series with more adventures). At first I thought I would just have this story then make another one that part 2 of this story but that was gonna be too much trouble so I'm just going to add it here instead. There WILL BE some original characters in this story that I made up myself completely & I own them. I do not own any of the You Are Umasou characters or anything like that. Please review and like and all that stuff. Enjoy_

While Heart and Umasou are traveling after resting together for the night, Umasou starts up a very big talk with his dad.

"Hey dad," said Umasou. Heart said

"Yes, what is it Umasou? Do you have something on your mind?" asked Heart.

"Actually yes I do have something on my mind dad," said Umasou.

"Well what is it then son? What do you want to talk to me about?" asked Heart.

"Well it's just that when that Big Jaw attacked you not the Big Jaw from not too long ago but the one that was in our way from getting to Egg Mountain, after you beat him and all and when he said you weren't my dad. Then I said 'Yeah I know. I'm not a kid anymore. But a dad is still a dad' you seemed to be very surprised when I knew that you weren't my real dad but I still accepted you as my dad."

Heart was very surprised that Umasou was saying something like that. "Well Umasou, of course I was surprised when you said that. Because though after all this time I treat you like my son, close to when you first hatched out of your egg and shortly after that I didn't completely accept you as my son. Because one, though you know already, I'm your Adoptive father and not your real father, but now and forever I will treat you like you were my own. Secondly kind of like what Beckon said, the two of us are completely different. I'm a meat eater and you're a plant eater. I can't eat grass foods, (though I can eat red berries) I have to eat meat to stay alive and you can't. With you being a plant eater you can only eat grass and berries. But anyway the whole not-accepting-you-as-my-son thing, that's all in the past now. Now I'll gladly do anything for you and protect you from any other meat eaters. From now on we will always stay together no matter what we have to go through."

Umasou then had a few tears for a second, then smiled and said "Thanks Heart. I'm so glad that I'm able to call you your son."

Then it was Heart's turn to shed a few tears as well. Then he said "Thank you, Umasou."

Then Umasou asked him "So dad where are we going to go to now? As far as I know we still can't really stay in the plains because I think we are still exiled from them. So where will our journey go from here dad?"

Heart was a bit surprised at that because he himself didn't know where he and his son would go since he decided that he won't go back with his family. "Well Umasou, actually I don't know where we can really go from here. But I'm sure if we keep traveling we will find a forest where a meat eater and a plant eater can live together with other dinosaurs and all will be well."

"Do you really think that there is such a place like that dad?" asked Umasou.

"There has to be a place like that. I'm sure of it. With Egg Mountain erupting and all who knows how long it will be until the plants start to grow there. And with us exiled from the plains the other big jaws will surely try to come at us and even try to kill us. But I'm sure we can find that forest where we can live together in harmony. If we just keep our heads up and our hearts open and just keep on believing, I'm sure that someday soon we will find that wonderful forest."

Then Umasou made a big smile and said "Your right dad there just has to be that forest somewhere. If we just keep on believing in ourselves, I'm sure we will find it soon. We still have plenty of adventures left to go on and I want to spend each and every one of them with you."

Then smiling and proud heart said "Yeah your totally right, so onward! To our next big adventures! Someday we will find that forest but in the meantime let's enjoy the journey as well. Hopefully we will be meeting all kinds of new friends on our way there."

"Just try not to eat them when we meet them," giggled Umasou.

"I'll try not to, son," laughed Heart. "Well then onward!"

"I have an idea though dad," said Umasou.

"And what's that son?" asked Heart.

"Well it's just that if we are going to go in this big adventure, maybe we should also ask someone if there is such a place anyway," said Umasou.

"That would be good but which Big Jaw could we ask that won't try to kill us though?" asked Heart.

"Why don't we go ask Beckon? We haven't seen him in a while but I'm sure he must know the plains area & the places around it well," said Umasou.

"Your right. He should know this place like the back of his head. But we should wait until a bit early tomorrow just so we don't attract too much attention of the other Big Jaws," said Heart.

"It sounds like a good plan then. Tomorrow our new adventure awaits us!" said Umasou happily.

"Together!" said Heart.

"To our next new big adventures!" said Heart and Umasou together.

And liked that so begins Heart and Umasou new big adventure as they ran into the sunlight.


	2. Hanabi's New Adventure

And Now Here's

Chapter 2 of the Dinosaur Revolution

Hanabi's New Adventure

Meanwhile however, in what's left of Egg Mountain someone else wants to go on a big adventure as well.

"Listen up everybody," said the Maiasaura Herd Leader. "We won't be starting north for the Grand Valley until tomorrow, so until then I'd advise you to get a much rest and preparation until then. We will head out once the sun starts to rise so be ready to be up early. Are we all clear?" he asked. "Yes herd leader. We will all rest and prepare as much as we can," said a lot of the Maiasauras.

"So tomorrow we will be leaving Egg Mountain for good and heading for our new home Big Brother Light?" asked Hanabi, one of Light's four younger siblings along with his adopted brother Heart and his sister Hanabi and her twin brothers Kiba and Kyo.

"You are correct, Hanabi. With Egg Mountain erupting like this just about all the plants and trees are gone so there's no way we could live here until they grew back but that could still take a long time. So were going to the Grand Valley where we might just stay there forever," said Light.

"I know but how I wish I could stay back here instead," said Hanabi.

"And why is that?" asked Light.

"Because I miss Big Brother Heart a lot. How I wish I could have gone with him and Umasou to wherever they were going." said Hanabi sadly.

"I know Hanabi. I'm going to miss not seeing Heart again as well to. He was such a great little brother," Light said.

"Wait a minute, you mean that your older than Heart Light? I always thought that Heart was the oldest of us," said Hanabi a bit surprised.

"Well he's the second oldest anyway. I was born shortly before Heart was. But that story is for another night. We should all get some rest for the big day tomorrow. Good night mom. Good Night Kiba and Kyo. Good Night Hanabi." said Light.

"I'm not sure if I can but I'll try," said Hanabi to herself.

And everybody else said their good nights and started to head off to sleep.

However not everyone was sleeping soundly. Hanabi was having very bad dreams while she was sleeping.

(In Hanabi's dream) "We won't be able to live together. I'm glad I was able to see all of you but now I'll never be able to see you ever again. Farewell forever family" says Heart.

Then Hanabi woke up from her bad dream very shocked because to her and in reality she would probably never see her Big Brother Heart ever again. Because the dream made hear sad and scared she went to her big brother Light.

"Big Brother Light?" asked Hanabi to her brother pushing him lightly. It took a few seconds but she got her brother to wake up.

"Ugh what is it?" asked Light. "Go back to sleep. The sun won't be up for a few more hours still." Then when he looked next to him he saw his younger sister wide awake and a bit scared. "Oh, it's you Hanabi. You look very worried and scared. What happened to you?"

"I had a very bad dream which I think will also be the truth," said Hanabi.

"Well now that I'm wide awake now and because you look very worried, why don't you tell me all about it then?" asked Light.

So Hanabi told Light all about her bad dream.

"I see. You miss your brother Heart already, don't you?" asked Light.

"I can't help it Light. I only knew him for one day & now I'll probably never see him ever again. You were lucky, you grew up with him so you spent a lot more time with him than I ever did," said Hanabi.

"I may have but you are right. I even noticed than you had a bit more of a stronger love for him than Kiba or Kyo. And I hate to have to say it but as far as I see, there is no way you will be able see Heart ever again," said Light feeling a bit sad as well.

"I just only wish there was a way that I could spend more time with him," said Hanabi looking like she was going to cry at any second. But just then she had an idea that might work. "Light! I just thought of an idea that could work very well," said Hanabi.

"And what exactly would that be, Hanabi?" asked Light.

"I'm going to live with Heart and his son Umasou!" said Hanabi happily. This really shocked Light on the other hand.

"What?! Live with your older brother and Umasou?! Now maybe that would work, but how exactly are you going to convince mom into letting you do such a thing? And even if she agreed how would you find him anyway?" asked Light.

"It's only been one day so Heart and Umasou shouldn't have traveled too far into the plains by now. And yes the idea seems a bit rash and all but I'm sure mom will think it's a good idea. Plus since Heart has raised Umasou a plant eater as well he should be fine with it," said Hanabi.

"I'm not sure if she will agree with it but let's ask mom anyway," said Light.

So Light and Hanabi woke their mom up and Hanabi told her everything about the dream, how she misses Heart and her idea.

"I think that it's a wonderful idea Hanabi and you should go and do that," said their mom.

"Wait a minute! You actually think it's a good idea? Aren't you worried about her getting hurt or even dying out there?" asked Light very surprised.

"Of course I am a little worried Light, but with Heart and Umasou protecting her I'm sure she will be all right. Besides, she really wants to be with her older brother so we shouldn't get in the way of it. You can stay with Heart if you really wish to," said their mom.

"Thank you so much mom," said Hanabi very happy.

"But how are we supposed to find Heart and Umasou anyway? I know they are in the plains, but I'm not sure where though they would be," said Light.

"Like Hanabi said, it's barely been a day. Those two shouldn't have traveled very far by now. But I would suggest going to him as soon as you can, though. We will be leaving for the Grand Valley in a few hours and we don't want to leave you too far behind. Well Hanabi, I do hope to see you again very soon. And wherever you & whatever you decide to do, I will always support and love you."

"I will always love you too mom. Tell Kiba and Kyo goodbye for me please. And we will see each other again soon," said Hanabi.

"I know we will meet again. And I will tell Kiba and Kyo for you. Farewell my daughter."

And with that Light left to take Hanabi to stay with Heart and Umasou possibly forever.

_A/N: WOW that was a long chapter. The next chapter will be even longer and in it, not only will Light bring Hanabi to Heart and Umasou, but they will also a quite a long chat with Beckon the old big jaw that lives on the red berry hill and he will even tell them a few big secrets. Stay tuned for than & in the meantime review and all that jaz_z.


	3. Surprises and Secrets Revealved

And now here's chapter 3

Of The Dinosaur Revolution

Surprises and Secrets Revealed

Over on Red Berry Hill, the old big jaw Beckon was resting and enjoying the view around his hill. For you see Beckon is a very old big jaw and he is not able to move very far. He can't even leave the hill because he is so old. He can walk but since he is weak he rarely does so and is usually resting on the ground.

"My, it's already been a day. You'd think that Baku would be back here by now," he said to himself. "I do hope he returns back here soon. Wait a minute, is that him heading this way now?" he asked himself as he saw a big jaw coming towards the hill. But after the big jaw came closer he saw that it wasn't Baku anyway.

"Oh? Heart! And Umasou! Is it really you?" he said as he saw them in front of him.

"That's right old Beckon. We've come back to see you. We figured we had to see you before we head out for good," said Heart.

"Is that right? Well where exactly are you two going to go to, if I may ask?" asked Beckon.

"We don't know exactly where we will be going, but were going to find a place where me and my dad can live together," said Umasou.

"A place where a meat-eater and a plant eater can live without trouble is it?" asked Beckon.

"Yes. That's actually why we came to you, Beckon. We were wondering if you knew of any places like that where me and my son could live together," asked Heart.

"I do wish I could help the two of you out, but I don't know of a place like that. I can see why you're looking for one though since technically speaking you're still exiled from here and you aren't exactly supposed to be on the plains. But I do not know of a place where the two of you could live together. I'm really sorry kid," said Beckon.

"Well thanks anyway then Beckon. C'mon Umasou let's head out then and try to find such a place," said Heart and bit disappointed.

"Hey wait a minute Heart," said Beckon as the two of them were about to leave.

"What now Beckon? You said yourself that you don't know of a place where me and my son can live together so were going to find one," said Heart.

"I don't know of a place where you and your son can LIVE together, but I do know a place where the two of you could live and you can be like neighbors," said Beckon.

Then Heart and Umasou stopped and headed back to Beckon. "You know of a place? Well then Beckon what is it called? Where is it? Is it very far from here?" asked Heart very curiously about this place.

"Slow down sonny boy! One question at a time. I can't answer everything in an instant. Anyway the place is called the Grand Valley. Have you heard of it before?" asked Beckon to Heart and Umasou.

"I believe I remember hearing about it. It's where the Maiasaura go to migrate when the weather gets cold isn't it? Where my family will possibly be staying forever," said Heart.

"That's right Heart. It's just the place where you and Umasou can stay neighbors," said Beckon.

"There's just one big problem though. The Grand Valley is home to the PLANT eaters. I'm a big jaw. How would they possibly EVER allow me to live with them?" asked Heart a bit confused now.

"Because connected to the Grand Valley is a valley of all big jaws. Actually it's called The Valley of the Meat Eaters. That way you can live in the meat eater's valley while Umasou can live in the Grand Valley where he will be safe," said Beckon.

"I'm not so sure about this now. If the Grand Valley which is a valley of plant eaters is next to a valley full of meat eaters, then wouldn't the meat eaters just attack the Grand Valley for food? They are meat eaters after all," said Heart.

"Well thankfully because of a deal that the meat and plant eaters made long ago, that will never happen," said Beckon.

"What exactly do you mean? What deal was that?" asked Umasou who was just a curious as Heart was.

"Well you see, long ago, before I hatched out of my egg if you can believe it, when the Maiasaura first came to the Grand Valley, they did soon discover that there was a valley of big jaws right next to their valley. But instead of the big jaws eating them, they actually made a promise to the Maiasauras. They promised them that in almost no circumstances whatsoever will they ever eat from their valley. You see before the Maiasuara's came they were used to hunting outside of the valley before and getting food from the creatures on the plains. The only time that the big jaws would ever hunt in the Grand Valley would be when their valley was on emergency rations and needed any food they could get. And it's been that way for as long as I can remember and they haven't changed at all," said Beckon.

"Wow Beckon, how do you know so much about the valleys anyway?" asked Umasou.

"What, you haven't figured it out by now? I know so much because I'm FROM the Valley of the Meat Eaters. Born and raised. In fact, I was even the leader of them for a while as well. That is until I started to feel a bit old. So I decided to give the position of leader of the herd to my son Baku," said Beckon.

Then Heart was completely silent for a few moments. "Wait a minute! So you're telling me that One-Eyed Baku is really your son?" asked Heart very shocked.

"That's right kid. I am the father of the great One-Eyed Baku!" said Beckon a little proudly.

"I-I'm just a bit shocked. I'd never think that YOU of all big jaws would be the father of Baku. I mean no disrespect or anything, it just never came to my mind," said Heart.

"You didn't disrespect me at all Heart. In fact you remind me a bit of Baku. You're a kind meat-eater who cares for his family greatly & will do anything to protect them. Just like Baku. My guess is that's the reason you were exiled in first place, am I right?" asked Beckon.

"Yes you are Beckon. When I attacked the group of big jaws I wasn't attacking them for nothing. They almost killed my Umasou and if I didn't make it in time they would have as well I'm guessing," said Heart.

"It's sad though how you had to be exiled for doing the right thing. All you were doing was protecting your son and because of that they don't let come back here. It's a real shame I tell you. Baku is like that to you know. He'd do anything for his herd and family if he still had one other than me. You see, long ago he was supposed to he was going to have a son with his wife. The two of them would raise a family and Baku would be like any other big jaw. But you see, not long after Baku's wife laid her egg, she was killed. She was attacked by the gluttonous long necks from the south that I told you about before. Her injuries were too great and her last words to Baku were to make sure he raised their child well and protected it no matter what. Baku swore to her that he would protect his child from anything. Remember that he also lost his eye protecting us fellow big jaws. Because Baku was able to protect a lot of the big jaws from the attack, including me, they looked up to him and respected him greatly. Before he knew it, the big jaws started calling him One-Eyed Baku, the ruler of the plains. That's how he started getting the nickname "One-Eyed Baku". Soon he had to deal with being a leader all over again when he was trying to put that life aside. But he knew that they would need protecting if anything like that were to happen again. So he had to deal with the pressure of being a leader and making sure nothing happened to his egg. However, in a big storm the rain washed the egg away from the nest & he wasn't able to find it. You know Heart, if I didn't know any better I'd say that YOU were Baku's son," said Beckon with a laugh.

Meanwhile Light and Hanabi were getting closer to the Red Berry Hill when they saw Heart and Umasou with Beckon. But he didn't go to them right away because he was hearing some interesting things from the.

"Do you really think so?" asked Heart.

"It could be possible and a bit interesting. I mean think about it. No one knows what happened to Baku's lost egg. And you never knew your real family of meat eaters. You were adopted by plant eaters after all. But it's just a thought anyway. Unless Baku saw himself there is no guarantee that he's your old man. But even if he wasn't would you still accept him as a dad?" asked Beckon.

Now Heart was speechless again.

"Don't forget Heart. Your adopted mother knew that you were a meat eater, but she still raised you like you were her son and part of her family even though her family is all plant eaters and you've pretty much accepted her as your real mom. And when you found out yourself that you were a meat eater you left your family because you feared that you may eat them even though she will always accept you as her son. It's kind of like how when Umasou hatched from his egg, by instinct he thought that YOU were his dad, even though you aren't his biological father. But after a few months though he knew that you weren't his real dad, but he still accepted you as a real father, even if you are his adopted father. Just like how after a while you've accepted Umasou as your real son when, truth be told, he's your adopted son. So would you accept Baku as your father even if he isn't?" asked Beckon.

"I-I'm not sure. Normally yes, but that the fact that he could possibly be my father now, I just don't know how to answer that," said Heart not exactly knowing how he was feeling.

"Well you don't have to answer it now anyway Heart. It's not really my place to ask something like that so soon anyway. It's hard enough as it is, but think though; if Baku really IS your dad, then I really am helping you because I'd be your grandpa," said Beckon.

"Yeah, I guess so. But anyway Beckon how far is the Grand Valley from here anyway? Is it far?" asked Heart.

"Even from here it is quite a ways from here. If I remember right, it's about 500 miles from here. You just have to in the opposite direction of Egg Mountain and you will be heading the right way," said Beckon.

"500 miles? Wow dad that will take a while for us to reach right?" asked Umasou.

"Yes it is son. If we ever want to get there then we should probably be heading out soon," said Heart.

"I couldn't agree with you more," said a familiar voice.

"Who said...?" Heart was about to ask when he saw his brother Light and his sister.

"Light! What are you doing here? It's not like I'm not glad to see you Light, but you're in the plains. If the other big jaws saw you then they would have surely killed you and my sister," said Heart a little upset at his brother.

"Actually the reason I came here is because of our sister," said Light.

"What are you talking about?" asked Heart rather confused.

"Heart, your sister Hanabi misses you greatly. She's sad because after you left, to her she thinks that she will never be able to see you ever again and...well Hanabi you can tell him the rest," said Light.

"Big Brother Heart, I really want to be able to stay with you. So after talking to Light and mom I decided that I want to live with you and Umasou," said Hanabi.

"Well this might work out for everybody then. Actually me and Umasou are on our way to the Valley of the Meat Eaters, which is actually connected to the Grand Valley where you and our family will be staying. So we won't be living together, but at least we will be living right next to each other," said Heart.

"Yes, I know that the meat-eater valley is going to be next to our home. The Herd Leader said that to us before. And the good news is because of the deal made long ago, we won't have to be living in fear of being eaten and you won't have to fear about us being in danger," said Light.

"We won't be able to live together as a family, but at least my family will still be close to me," said Heart.

"Yes we will. I'd love to join you guys on the journey since I'm heading there myself, but I have to get back to the herd. I'm still have my duty as a guardian of the herd & I have to protect them from any harm," said Light.

"Yeah, I know. You have to protect the like I have to protect my family. Well so long Light. I hope to see you again real soon," said Heart.

"Goodbye Big Brother Light. I'll miss you. We will see each other again," said Hanabi.

"I know. Farewell all," said Light. And with that Light started making his way back to the herd.

"Dad, we should start making our way to the valley as well," said Umasou.

"Your right, we really should be leaving now. Thank you so much Beckon for your words of wisdom, & we will try to come back and see you again," said Heart.

"Think nothing of it Heart. I spend just about all of my day sleeping here, so it's good to have a nice long conversation with you and your soon. Oh, before I forget," said Beckon.

"Yeah?" asked Umasou.

"If you go at a steady pace, then it should only take you about a month to reach the valley. If you keep up a fast pace, then it should take just a little more than 3 weeks. Well I wish you the best of luck on your journey. Farewell everyone," said Beckon. And with that Heart, Umasou, and Hanabi set out on their journey to the Valley of the Meat Eaters.

"That Heart lad is destined for some great things in his future. Somehow he will change the ways of the big jaws greatly. And with some luck, Heart could very well be the lost son of Baku. Only time will show us the answer soon," said Beckon talking to himself again and like before, Beckon went back to resting on his hill.

_A/N: WOW! I wasn't exaggerating when I said that this was going to be a long chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. No promises but I am VERY sure that the next will be shorter than this chapter. If you haven't already guessed, the next chapter will be about Heart Umasou's and Hanabi's journey to the Valley of the Meat eaters. On the way they will meet new friends and have some wild adventures. And I won't say too much but I will also say that Baku returns to the plains and visits his father and they have a little talk. I'll try to work on the next chapter tomorrow. Until then review and all that jazz._


	4. The Journey Begins

And Now

Here's Chapter 4 of the Dinosaur Revolution

The Journey Begins

**Last chapter recap:** So with the advice and wisdom from Beckon, Heart Umasou, and Hanabi began their long journey to the Grand Valley and Valley of the Meat Eaters. The first two days of their journey, were pretty much just focused on traveling to the valley. If possible, Heart would try to find an open field for Umasou and Hanabi to eat in, while Heart would look for whatever dinosaur was close by so he could eat as well. Then he'd hurry back to the kids in case some other meat-eaters saw them & would try to eat them. And for the first two days, that's how the days of traveling were. But little did Heart know that the next day, things would change greatly.

But back at Red Berry Hill, Beckon is about to be visited by another visitor.

"Eh? Who's that up ahead coming to me? I'm surprised how many visitors I'm getting these days," said Beckon to himself. It took a few moments but the dinosaur reached Beckon and he recognized him well.

"Oh, it's you Baku. I was wondering when I'd see my son again," said Beckon.

"It's good to see you to, father," said Baku.

"It looks like you took quite a beating when you were fighting that Heart lad. Come, why don't you go and lie down with me? You'll need to recover your strength," said Beckon. And he was right because due to fighting against Baku he was hurt a bit. So Baku did lie down close to Beckon.

"If you're curious to know, that Heart lad was here a few days ago," said Beckon.

"Oh was he now?" asked Baku.

"Yes, he was here with that hard shell as well. They asked me if I knew of a place where he and the hard shell can live together. I told them 'I don't know of a place, but there is the Grand Valley where you can be like neighbors.' He was looking for a place like that since technically he's still exiled from here," Beckon said.

"I wonder though: Why would Heart a meat-eater take care of a hard shell? Heart should have eaten him. He is a plant eater after all and meat-eaters eat plant eaters," said Baku.

"Yet don't forget son, he was raised up by a plant eater family and they treated him like he was part of their biological family. After you first met Heart, and that Gonza fellow went after him, Heart indeed realized that he was a big jaw and he ran away from his family because not only did he fear he may eat them but he loved them. He could never kill the ones that he loves. And I'm going to let you in on a little secret that not many know about that hard shell," said Beckon.

"And what is that exactly?" asked Baku.

"That hard shell, whose real name is Umasou, is actually Heart's adopted son. THAT'S why Heart won't ever eat him," said Beckon.

Baku was silent for a moment "I never expected Heart to have an adopted son especially a plant eater," said Baku.

"Well it's true. Heart won't ever eat him because he loves him just as if he were his biological son. In fact, I'll share with you another secret. When Heart attacked all those other big jaws and when you exiled him, what Heart DIDN'T say is why. He attacked them because those big jaws almost killed his son. Thankfully Umasou managed to live. But that's why he attacked them. Not for no reason at all, but because he was protecting his son. So, in a matter of speaking, Heart was exiled for protecting his own family. Sounds a bit messed up, but you can't blame yourself, you never knew this until now," said Beckon.

"I'm starting to really hate myself now. I exiled Heart for doing the right thing. I feel like such an idiot. I wish I could just remove the exile from him and let him stay here," said Baku.

"Well I don't know if you can get him to stay here because even if he were, there are still the other big jaws that might still try to eat his son and try to kill Heart. You'd have to find a way to reach to all the big jaws and that's quite a hard task. However remember, he is on his way to the Grand Valley and the Valley of the Meat Eaters, so you could always go there and tell him," suggested Beckon.

"I don't know if I'd go all that way just to tell him that. I'd probably come back here so it would be a waste," said Baku.

"Well if you're curious about knowing I also told Heart about the deal with the Two Valleys and how I was the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. I even told Heart about you being my son and that you took my place as the leader of the Valley. I even told him the story about your lost egg," said Beckon.

Baku was then at a loss of words.

"That Heart lad truly believes that you could very well be his father. As I also told him, you don't know what happened to your lost egg and Heart doesn't know his biological family since he was raised by plant eaters. I believe Heart as well you know. He reminds me of you when you were younger," said Beckon.

"I believe that as well. I even told Heart's adopted mother and his brother that I'm his father. However Heart was unconscious so Heart himself never found out," said Baku.

"Well then it's all the more reason to go see Heart and finally tell him the truth. He believes that you are his father but he won't be positive until you tell him yourself," said Beckon.

"I plan on doing that, but first however I'm going to stay here for a while. For such a long journey and after such a fight, I will have to regain my strength back and fully recover from my injuries. I'll probably be ready to start for the Valley in about two weeks," said Baku.

"That will be more than enough time for you to recover. It sounds like a very good idea to me my son," said Beckon.

"I don't know then if I will come back then dad. I might just stay in the Valley, but I haven't decided yet," said Baku.

"Any decision you make will be fine with me, my son. But for now, however you should just rest. You'll have a long journey ahead of you, and you'll need to be at your best," said Beckon.

"Fine then, I shall rest, though I'm surprised that you didn't mention Sakaki to Heart," said Baku.

"I guess it didn't seem too important at the time. That and I don't know a lot about him as well. Don't forget, that was many years ago and I never got the chance to meet him. All I know is that if things haven't changed over the years, that he should still be the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters," said Beckon.

"Your right. I just hope he's done a good job of taking care of the Two Valleys. I gave him leadership while he was still young. It was hard for me to leave him like that, but I didn't even want to be the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. I wanted to explore the world more. That's why I wasn't the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters for the same length you were. I know it was a hard thing for me to do, but I couldn't just give the leadership to some other big jaw. They would've had to prove their self to me by defeating me in a duel, yet no big jaw challenged me. To tell you the truth, I don't think he wanted to be the leader either." said Baku.

"Yes it was hard for you. But you didn't want to stay cooped up in the Valley of the Meat Eaters for your entire life. And you may have made a bad decision with giving Sakaki leadership when he didn't want to be the leader was bad, but you didn't have much of a choice. Don't forget, I left the Valley of the Meat Eaters for the same reason, but I waited until I knew the time was right and gave leadership to you because I have high confidence in you. I'm sure that Sakaki is doing a good job of taking care of both Valleys," said Beckon.

"Thanks dad. I just hope your right," said Baku. Shortly after, Baku and Beckon were resting together getting ready for his next adventure.

On their third day of traveling, things started out normal traveling at a good pace, but after a few hours, Umasou noticed something while traveling.

"Hey dad!" said Umasou.

"Yes Umasou, what is it?" asked Heart.

"I think I see someone up ahead and he looks like he's in very bad shape," said Umasou.

"Now that you mention it, I can see someone who looks like they need help as well," said Hanabi.

Heart noticed as well, and so all three of them rushed to the dinosaur in bad shape.

"It looks like he's a big jaw like me," said Heart.

"He looks like he's still alive. He's just passed out as far as I can tell," said Hanabi.

"Well if that's the case then we should just leave him. He should be able to make it," said Heart.

"How can you just say that dad? He looks like he's in real bad shape. We can't just let him die!" said Umasou a bit upset at his dad.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking he'd be like any other meat-eater and would try to attack us when he gets his strength. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm gonna go try to find some food and try to feed him and see if he will get better. Umasou, I want you to watch over him and Hanabi and if he DOES wake up and try to attack you then take her away from here," said Heart.

"You can count on me dad!" said Umasou. And with that Heart left to find some dinosaur to kill to help the big jaw out. It didn't take him very long for him to find the meat because after about 15 minutes, Heart had returned with meat to feed the big jaw.

"Hey, big jaw do you have enough strength to eat this meat?" asked Heart to the other big jaw.

"Yeah I should have enough. May you please give it to me?" asked the big jaw.

So Heart gave the big jaw the meat Heart obtained and the big jaw ate all of the meat he was given.

"Thank you so much fellow big jaw. Without that meat, I probably would have been a goner. I sure owe you one. Anyway my name is Hiro,"

"Think nothing of it. You needed the help so I helped you out & at the same time saved your life. And my name is Heart. This hard shell is my son Umasou and this Maiasaura is Hanabi my little sister," said Heart.

"Pleased to meet all of you. And don't worry you saved my life so your my friends & I don't eat my friends. Me eating them would just make me deserve to starve since they did nothing wrong whatsoever," said Hiro.

"So just to be clear, you collapsed because of hunger? You weren't able to find any food?" asked Umasou.

"Correct. Let's just say that if you want to find ANY food around here you either have to look very hard or you have to be very lucky. There are very few dinosaurs that travel around here, even less dinosaurs live here. I've been looking for meat to eat for about three days by now before you showed up. Like I said as well, after those three days of not food I was very weak and my body collapsed because of not eating anything," said Hiro.

"But why on earth were you out here then? If you lived here than that would be one thing but couldn't you have just gone someplace where there are plenty of plant eaters to eat?" asked Heart.

"Actually I don't live here, nor do I plan on staying here. I'm on my way to the Valley of the Meat Eaters," said Hiro.

"What a coincidence. Were on our way to the Valley of the Meat Eaters as well. Maybe you could join us. At least that way you won't end up almost dying of starvation again," said Hanabi.

"If that's the case, then you can count me in," said Hiro glad.

"Well than welcome along Hiro. From now on your sticking with us," said Heart.

"Thank you very much. If it's ok can we go back to that dinosaur corpse? I'm still feeling very hungry," said Hiro.

"That's alright with me. Also there was an open field as well where Hanabi and Umasou can eat since they haven't eaten today yet. So let's go then," said Heart, and with that Heart the kids, and Hiro went to the fielded area.

"So out of curiosity, why are you going to the Valley of the Meat Eaters Hiro? Me Hanabi, and my dad are going there so we can live peacefully next to each other. Me and Hanabi in the Grand Valley and my dad in the meat-eater valley. Do you have family there or what?" asked Umasou who was very curious about Hiro.

"Actually I'm on my way to the Valley of the Meat Eaters because I want to live there again. I was born and raised in there after all," said Hiro.

"Oh so you were born and raised there and want to go back home, right?" asked Hanabi.

"Correct," said Hiro.

"So why did you or your family decide to leave in the first place anyway?" asked Heart.

"The funny thing is that I don't remember completely myself. All I remember is that they told me I hatched out of my egg shortly after Baku decided to step down as the leader of the Valley. From what my parents told me, after he stepped down as the leader he gave the position to his son," said Hiro.

Then Heart was in a total shock. "Wait a minute. Did you say that he gave position of the leader to his son?" asked Heart.

"Uh, yes I did say that. Why do you ask?" asked Hiro a little confused.

"How on earth could Baku have given his son the position of the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters? From what I heard, he doesn't even KNOW his own son!" said Heart very anxious.

"What are you talking about Heart? Where did you here that Baku doesn't know his own son?" asked Hiro now very confused.

"From what we heard, Baku was SUPPOSED to have a son after he left the Meat Eater Valley and settled down, but a big storm washed the egg away and as far as we know Baku has no idea about what happened to it whatsoever," said Umasou.

"That old story? I heard about that legend a few years ago as well like you have about Baku's Lost Egg. But I thought surely you would have known that before he had that egg, he had another egg, long before he ever left the Valley of the Meat Eaters. He's the leader of the Valley if nothing has changed. If I remember enough from my parents, his name is Sakaki," said Hiro.

"So let me get this straight. Baku has not one but TWO SONS?" asked Heart very shocked at this sudden news.

"If you put it that way then yes I guess he does have two sons. Sakaki, who's the current leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters if nothing changed and his lost son who nobody knows what happened to whatsoever," said Hiro.

Heart was still in a bit of shock. "Could Beckon be wrong about me possibly being his son? I never even knew Baku had a son before his lost son. If I am really Baku's son then this Sakaki guy who I've never met in my life be my biological brother? I just wish that I knew the truth," said Heart talking to himself.

"What's gotten into Heart all of a sudden? Why does he seem much different from before?" asked Hiro.

"Well you see, Heart never knew who his biological family really is. He was raised up by a Maiasaura family, a mom and an older brother. It was only a few years after he was born that he realized that he was not a plant eater but really a big jaw. After a bad experience with another big jaw telling him the truth, he ran away from his family in fear that he would eat them," said Hanabi.

"A few days ago me and my dad visited an old big jaw called Beckon who says that he's One-Eyed Baku's father. Not only that, we learned about Baku's lost egg & Beckon was also saying that my dad could possibly be the lost son of Baku. After that my dad was seriously thinking that Beckon could be right about him being his son, but he never knew that Baku had a son in the Valley itself. So I guess my dad is having a bit of an identity crisis," said Umasou.

"I understand. He doesn't know anything about his biological family and he thinks he may be slowly discovering them. It happens to some people," said Hiro.

"I'm sorry about that everyone. I just had a little breakdown but I'm feeling much better now. But anyway Hiro, you said that you have no idea why your family left the Valley?" asked Heart again.

"Like I said I have no idea why. I was very young when we left the Valley. I even asked my parents about why we left and all they said is that they couldn't stand living there anymore but they never said why. I guess the one thing that I do remember telling me is that they didn't agree to the way Sakaki was using his powers as the leader so that's why we left but I never did ask them how," said Hiro.

"Well I'm sure we will find out most of this when we get to the Valley, right dad?" asked Umasou.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will. Well Hiro you should probably rest to get your strength back. Why don't we all take a rest while were here?" asked Heart.

"It sounds like a good idea to me," said Hanabi.

"Same to me too. I probably should rest to get my strength back up. Well then I'll see you all in a while then," said Hiro and with that everyone took a big rest to get their energy and strength back up.

_A/N: Wow I'm surprised how long this chapter turned out to be. The next chapter continues Heart's Umasou's, Hanabi's, and their new friend Hiro's journey to the Grand Valley and the Valley of the Meat Eaters and midway through it, Baku's adventure to the Valley of the Meat Eaters will start as well. I'll try to work on it tomorrow, but I have no idea when it will be posted or how long just be patient. In the meantime review favorite and all that jazz please. TY._


	5. The Journey Continues

And Now

Here's Chapter 5 of

The Dinosaur Revolution

The Journey Continues

Enjoy!

**Last chapter recap:** After Heart Umasou Hanabi and Hiro rested up for a while, they started back up on their journey with Hiro deciding officially that he was going to accompany them. After traveling for about a week, their journey was going very smoothly. The only small problem they had was that on occasion there were some other big jaws that would try to attack Umasou and Hanabi, but Heart and Hiro would knock them out and they would be on their way once again. However there was one big jaw that wanted revenge on Heart for what he did to him long ago.

While Heart and the others were on their way to the Grand Valley, Hiro noticed that there was a big jaw that was running towards them.

"Hey I swear that there's a big jaw coming our way. And he coming very fast," said Hiro.

"I wonder why. It's not like there is anything grand about what's behind us," said Heart.

Before Heart knew it the big jaw was actually had his sights on Heart. When he got close enough to Heart, he used his speed to tackle Heart very hard. Heart recovered from it quickly.

"Hey what the heck was that for, you stupid big jaw?! What's the reason for attacking me like that out of nowhere?!" asked Heart angrily.

"That was for what you did to me so long ago Heart and there's plenty more left where it came from!" said the unknown big jaw.

"How do you know my name? And what exactly did I do to you anyway?!" asked Heart.

"Don't you remember Heart?!" asked the big jaw as he tried to kick Heart. Heart managed to dodge it. "Heart you just about killed me and the other big jaws when we're going to kill the hard shell! We were lucky that you only beat us up badly, but it's time for you to take the beating that I took because of you!" said the big jaw.

"Wait, of course I remember that fight I got into with you and those other big jaws. Well of COURSE I attacked you! You almost killed Umasou. I had to protect him!" said Heart trying to bite the big jaw.

"Why would you ever protect a hard shell? You're a meat-eater! He's a plant eater! You're supposed to EAT HIM! What is he to you that makes you protect him?!" asked the big jaw.

"He's my son! That's why I protect him. That's why attacked you and all of the other big jaws. You almost killed him! He's my family! That's what a family does. They protect one another no matter what!" said Heart.

Then the big jaw was silent for a brief moment. "Wait so you only attacked me and the others to protect your own family and not to just beat us up for no reason?" asked the big jaw.

"Indeed. I only attacked you and the others because you almost killed my son," said Heart.

Then completely out of nowhere, the big jaw suddenly burst into tears. "I'm am so very sorry Heart. If I would have known about all this before I never would have even considered attacking you or your son. Can you ever forgive me?" said the big jaw sadly.

"Wait why the change of heart all of a sudden?" asked Heart.

"Because I would have done the exact same if I were in your position. Because if my family were in danger, I'd do whatever I could to protect my family as well. I'd gladly give my life to save my family from harm. I have no grudge against you anymore. I will not bother you or your family ever again. I have protect my own family and if I fought you and died they'd have no one to protect them," said the big jaw.

"Wait a minute. So who are you anyway exactly? I never did find out what exactly your name was," said Heart.

"My name is Ryoga, but it's not like it matters much to you much. I have to find a place where my family and I can stay safe," said the big jaw.

"Well then Ryoga, why don't you join up with me and my family? Were on our way to the Valley of the Meat Eaters and the Grand Valley so I can live close to my family and at least you'll be able to raise your family in a safe place if you go," said Hanabi.

"But how could you possibly accept me? I just attacked you Heart. I was planning on killing you for what you had done to me. But you're willing to put it behind you and let me and my family travel with you?" asked Ryoga.

"Sure I am. You didn't know that the only reason I attacked you was to protect my family. I only wanted to save his life and do what's best for my Umasou. You'd do the same thing for your family as well. So I am able to forgive you and will let you travel with me and my family," said Heart.

"Thank you so very much Heart. Just let me get my wife and daughter then. Hey Ino, Akane! We're going to the Valley of the Meat Eaters to live in safety. Come out and meet my friends," said Ryoga. Then two other big jaws came out, both females, one adult and the other one just a young big jaw.

"This is my family, my wife Ino and my daughter, Akane. We will be traveling with these dinosaurs to the Valley of the Meat Eaters where we will all live together," said Ryoga. So soon everybody did their greetings to one another, and soon they were off once again on their journey to the Valley of the Meat Eaters.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Red Berry Hill, Baku was getting ready for his long journey to the Valley of the Meat Eaters as well. He had to tell the nearby big jaws the news as well because they would have to know.

"Listen up fellow big jaws. Soon I will be heading to the my home of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. Now whether or not I will decide to stay there, I have not yet decided and I probably won't be sure until I have arrived. I will probably head out in about three days," said Baku. Most of the big jaws seemed a bit surprised and confused about this sudden news.

"First off, with Beckon being an old big jaw and unable to hunt anymore, I will need you to bring him meat. He can only meat that is tender. Being old, he is not able to eat any rough meat whatsoever so make sure you bring meat to him every few days. Secondly, from here on out Heart is no longer banished from the plains. He is no longer in exile anymore. So no one will attack him for being banished and if they do then they have to answer to me. That is all I have to say. You are dismissed and may go back to whatever you were doing," said Baku. So after Baku was done talking the big jaws went back to what they were doing before.

"So my son, you really feel you're ready to head out to the Valley of the Meat Eaters then?" asked Beckon.

"Yes I do as I said to the big jaws, I'm going to wait a few days just to be safe," said Baku as he began to rest up for his big journey.

"For such a long journey, you will need all the rest and strength you have to reach it," said Beckon, but Baku had already fallen asleep so he didn't hear him.

With all the resting, the three days had come and gone. Soon it was the day for Baku to Head out for the Valley of the Meat Eaters. Baku was just about ready to head out as well.

"Well my son, I wish you the best of luck on your journey. Having to travel such a distance I hope you got all the rest that you needed to get," said Beckon.

"I will be fine father. All of the wounds that I got from my fight with Heart, I mean my possible son, have healed enough. I will be fine traveling," said Baku.

"I just wanted to be sure. That's what family does for each other. They look out for one another and make sure they are fine. Well good luck, my son, And I hope you can find out the truth about Heart," said Beckon.

"Goodbye father. I will return back to you soon," said Baku as he started to head out on his journey.

"I know you will my son, I do," said Beckon to himself as he watched his son go off on his journey to the Valley of the Meat Eaters. And just like usual, he went back to sleep.

* * *

Back on the journey, Heart Umasou, Hanabi and his new friends keep getting closer to the Grand Valley. While traveling they had had to deal with finding food for everyone to eat (plants for the plant-eaters and meat for the big jaws) but all in all their journey continues to go well, but soon they will find out that the Grand Valley and the Valley of the Meat Eaters may not be as great as from what they have heard.

After traveling such a long way, Heart and his friends are at a point where they can see the two valleys.

"Well, it's good to know that after traveling from such a long ways, we're almost to the Valleys," said Heart relieved.

"Yay! Soon we will be able to be back to your family dad and we'll be all done traveling," said Umasou happily.

"Yes, Umasou. We will finally be able to settle down and live happily," said Heart.

Just then Hiro noticed something coming in their direction.

"Hey I think I see some dinosaurs heading in our direction. Big jaws by the look of it," said Hiro.

"Do you think they are after us, because the last thing I want now is more big jaws coming to attack us again," said Heart.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think they are. Were so far from Egg Mountain and the plains that there shouldn't be any dinosaurs around here that even recognize us," guessed Hiro.

"You're probably right. But I wonder what they are running away from or whatever they were doing," wondered Heart to himself.

Soon the two big jaws running got them close enough to Heart and his friends. Because they were out of breath, they stopped close to them.

"Hey, what are you guys running away from? Is somebody after you two?" asked Umasou.

"We weren't running away from anything and nobody was chasing us. We ran away because we had to get as far away from that crazy valley as possible," said one of the big jaws.

"Crazy Valley? Wait are you referring to the Grand Valley and the Valley of the Meat Eaters? Were all actually on our way there now," said Heart.

"You are? What do you have some dying family there or what? I wouldn't go back to that Valley even if was the only place around here," said the other big jaw.

"What are you guys talking about? What's so bad about the valleys? From what we heard, the Valleys are supposed to be a safe place where everyone could live peacefully," said Hanabi.

"Maybe about 10 years, when Baku was in charge, but now the Valleys are in disaster," said the first big jaw.

"Maybe you guys should explain to us what you're talking about because from what I heard, the valley is supposed to be peaceful even with Sakaki," said Heart a bit confused.

"Ok then, we will explain to you why the Valleys are in disaster," said the first big jaw.

"Do tell us please and while you're at it who are you guys anyway?" asked Hiro.

"My name is Akisame and this other big jaw is my brother Hanataro and it's like this: When Baku stepped down as the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters he did it because he didn't want to be the leader anymore. He wanted to go someplace else to settle down. So when he said that he was stepping down and giving the position of the leader to his son Sakaki, he thought things would be like when he was leader; the two Valleys together and peaceful," said Akisame.

"Yeah but that should have lasted. I thought the deal that the big jaws made with the plant-eaters was that they would not attack on kill them unless they were on emergency rations and needed meat. They should be hunting outside of the Valleys," said Umasou.

"Well you see, for quite some time, that's the way that Sakaki was ruling the Valley of the Meat Eaters; hunting only outside of the Valley and never inside the Grand Valley. It lasted for a few years but not too long ago it all stopped," said Hanataro

"But why did they stop hunting outside of the Valley?" asked Hiro.

"Well I'm sure you all know that the big jaws were in their valley long before the plant eaters moved into the other valley and they agreed to hunt outside of it. But you see, Sakaki thought that the idea of hunting outside of the Valley and not inside where there was plenty to eat is just a dumb idea. He says that if there's food, we should eat it no matter where it comes from. He didn't care much for the deal at all or for the peace between the meat and the plant eaters. For the first about 9 years of him ruling he agreed to hunting outside of the Valleys so there wouldn't be trouble. But after such a long dinosaurs they could eat and send back to the rest of the meat eaters. They would usually have to hunt pretty far away to find any dinosaurs and by the time they came back, the meat would be lucky to be still tender from having to carry it such a distance. Sakaki knew that hunting outside of the Valley was starting to become a lot harder than before. So just about a month ago, he declared that they will no longer be hunting from outside of the Valley anymore and that they would be hunting from the Grand Valley instead," said Akisame.

"But that's wrong. He's completely going against the peace treaty and just killing the plant eaters that are supposed to be living in peace and not in fear!" said Heart who was very shocked when he heard what they had said.

"Well if you can imagine, when Sakaki announced that they would be hunting from the Grand Valley, there were quite a few big jaws that were against the idea of attacking it. They said things similar to what you're saying like 'it's going against the treaty' and 'the plant eaters are supposed to live in peace, not fear' and some big jaws even tried to take Sakaki down as the leader. But Sakaki is a very strong big jaw. So far there has been no big jaw that's strong enough to defeat Sakaki and replace him as the leader. Sakaki isn't alone though. There are also big jaws that agreed with the idea of hunting in the Grand Valley and they side with Sakaki and they hunt in the Grand Valley. Those who are against hunting in the Valley are forced to hunt outside of the Valley and never allowed to hunt within it," said Hanataro.

"That's insanity! So basically the two Valleys are very divided now with Sakaki's new plan?" asked Umasou.

"Indeed they are. In fact, the Valley of the Meat Eaters itself is in a bit of a civil war. Those that are against hunting inside the Valley occasionally attack the big jaws that are for hunting inside the valley. But because there aren't enough big jaws to help them they aren't to do much. Those that are with Sakaki usually hurt those that are against him. Now there are barely any big jaws that go to live in the Valley of the Meat Eaters because it's far too dangerous. Most big jaws that didn't want any part in the civil war left the Valley to find another place to live. That's actually why you saw us running now. We're trying to get as far away as possible from all the madness," said Akisame.

"Wait real quick. While you were still in the Valley or not too long ago, did you hear anything about a great herd of Maiasaura's coming to the Grand Valley?" asked Heart.

"Actually now that you mention it, a few days before we decided to leave the Valley of the Meat Eaters we did overhear Sakaki's group talking about a great herd of Maiasaura's entering the Grand Valley a few days ago. Three I believe. Now we weren't part of it because were against Sakaki even if he barely recognizes us, he has attacked the Grand Valley once. Yesterday I believe and that's when we decided we had to leave," said Hanataro.

"Big Brother, what if the big jaws attacked our family?" asked Hanabi worried.

"I know Hanabi, and don't worry were going to get to the Valley soon and I WILL keep my family safe. I don't know what you two are doing but I would suggest that you come with us to the Valley," said Heart.

"Are you crazy? They might recognize the two of us and if they see you trying to protect plant-eaters then surely they will have you killed," said Akisame.

"I'm not just going to sit around here and risk my family being killed by this monster! I'll fight every one of Sakaki's goons if it keeps my family safe. Wouldn't you two do the same for your families?!" asked Heart a bit angry now.

"If we still had our families, then yes we would," said Akisame.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Hiro.

"You see our parents were both against Sakaki's plan for attacking the Valley. They said doing so went against the deal and nothing good would come from it. About a month ago when those that were against Sakaki tried to oppose and kill him a terrible battle went on between the two sides. A lot of big jaws died during the fight including our parents. After they were killed we wanted to take down Sakaki just like they did, but we knew that we weren't enough and that Sakaki was too powerful to fight against. So we ran away. We WANT to take Sakaki down but we aren't enough. We'd need more help," said Akisame.

"All the more reason why you should join us then," said Heart.

"Why?" asked Hanataro.

"Because together, I promise you we will take down that tyrant and return peace to the Valleys! Believe it!" said Heart determined.

"You really think we will be able to do that dad?" asked Umasou.

"I'm not sure son, but it beats just letting the innocent die and letting that tyrant rule!" said Heart.

"Thank you so much! Without you we'd never be able to face against our goal of seeing peace again," said Akisame.

"Don't worry. We will see Sakaki fall soon. I will promise you that. Soon there will be peace once again in the two Valleys!" said Heart.

And with their new friends and now closer than ever Heart and his friends headed straight for the two Valleys, now not just to settle down but to bring peace back to the Valley.

_A/N: Wow, we got ourselves another long and interesting chapter here. Seems that the two Valleys are in a war and that they aren't in as much peace as Heart thought they would be. In the next chapter, Heart and his friends finally arrive in the Valley of the Meat Eaters, Heart meets the tyrant and possibly his older brother Sakaki and well I won't say more. You'll just have to wait and find out. (Note I may take a few days from my story because it is hard work, but I will get back to it very soon. I wont leave it unfinished.) Other than that enjoy review and all that stuff._


	6. A Not-So Warm Welcome

And Now

Here's Chapter 6 of

The Dinosaur Revolution

A Not-So-Warm Welcome

**Last chapter recap:** After meeting two big jaws from the Valley of the Meat Eaters who were actually trying to get away from it, Heart Umasou and his friends found out that the Valley of the Meat Eaters isn't as peaceful as it seems. They discovered that the leader of the Valley, Sakaki who is supposed to be leading the fellow big jaws fairly and keep peace has actually turned on the peaceful ways. He found out that he has gone against the treaty that the big jaws aren't supposed to hunt within the Grand Valley unless they are in a state of emergency and need any food they can get. They would usually hunt outside their Valley for food. Instead he has broken the treaty by attacking the Grand Valley and now the dinosaurs living there have to live in fear. Even worse, there is a civil war within the Valley of the Meat Eaters. The big jaws that are against hunting within the Valley are against Sakaki and trying their best to take them down. However there are a lot of big jaws that are sided with Sakaki and will do their best to take out those that try to oppose him. Now very few big jaws live in the Valley of the Meat Eaters because they want no part of the war, so they have to leave the Valley and try to find another peaceful place.

Heart and his friends, however are not going to give up. For Heart's family lives in the Grand Valley and with most big jaws attacking the Valley, he fears that it will be a matter of time before the other big jaws find and possibly kill his family. Heart will do whatever it takes to make sure his family is protected from the big jaws. Thankfully for Heart and his friends after traveling such a long way they are nearly at the two Great Valleys.

After meeting Akisame and Hanataro and convincing them to return with him to the Valley of the Meat Eaters, Heart and his friends continued on their way to the Grand Valley until after about one hour Heart and his friends had finally reached the two Great Valleys after such a long journey.

"Well were finally here. After such a long and harsh journey, we have finally made it to the Grand Valley and the Valley of the Meat Eaters," said gratefully.

"After being gone for so many years, I'm finally back home," said Hiro.

"It's hard to believe were back to this place of such chaos," said Akisame.

"We'd better get to our family in case any of the big jaws try to get them," said Hanabi.

"I know," said Heart who too was worried about the safety of his family.

So after a short amount of time looking, the dinosaurs found the entrance to the Valley of the Meat Eaters on their ground, not knowing what they would expect waiting for them. After quickly traveling through the entrance they were finally able to see what the Valley of the Meat Eaters itself looked like. And they were very surprised about what they saw.

The Valley of the Meat Eaters was almost completely a wasteland. There was just about no sign of life within the Valley whatsoever. All of the ground was completely dry. If there was ever grass or plants growing, they had died out long ago. There was no way that plants could possibly grow upon the ground.

"Even for a Valley of big jaws, this is impossible. There isn't a single plant in sight anywhere," said Umasou surprised.

"There was more life outside of the Valley than inside of this one," said Hanabi.

"I can't believe this. Even when I was very young, there was plenty of life within this great valley. How could this have possibly happened here that killed all of the plants?" asked Hiro who was probably the one who was the most shocked.

"I have no idea. Maybe the big jaws have traveled so much within their valley that they trampled all of the plants. I know that big jaws don't eat plants but this shouldn't be possible whatsoever," said Heart.

"Well, be that as it may, we'd better try to find some of the big jaws and hopefully even Sakaki, the leader of this Valley. Were sure to find some big jaws sooner or later," said Hiro.

"Yes, we just keep moving on until we find someone," said Hanataro.

"You dinosaurs there! Stop this instant!" said a voice.

Soon everyone was a bit scared and they had all stopped. Very shortly a medium-sized big jaw, just a bit bigger than Heart appeared.

"Who are all of you big jaws? What business do you have here in the Valley of the Meat Eaters?" asked the big jaw.

"We mean no harm to anyone. We are only here because we all wish to live here together in peace," said Heart.

"Oh really? Well you can't just stay here just like that. Come with me and I will take you to the leader of this Valley, Sakaki. After he's done with you lot, then you will decide on if you really want to live here or not. Now, please follow me," said the big jaw as he started to walk.

"We better do as he says. We don't want to cause any trouble after only just arriving," said Akisame.

"Good idea," said Heart. So the group of dinosaurs followed the big jaw to the leader of the Valley, Sakaki.

After traveling a bit of a way, they reached a very big open field or what was left of one. It could possibly the place where all of the big jaws slept and rested. Heart noticed something that was a little out of the ordinary.

"Just out of curiosity, but why are the big jaws on different side of the valley walls? Don't they just sleep in the middle or at least together with their family?" asked Heart.

"Having the big jaws sleep out in the middle of the field can be confusing because we wouldn't be able to tell which big jaws are on which side," said the big jaw.

"What exactly do you mean by sides? Is the valley a bit divided?" asked Umasou.

"In a manner of speaking it is. You see, the big jaws that are on the left side of the valley walls? They are all with Sakaki and his decisions and they obey him. They are also known as inner hunters," said the big jaw.

"What are inner hunters?" asked Hanabi.

"The big jaws that bring back food to the other big jaws on their side. They hunt within the Grand Valley," said the big jaw.

After he had said that, Heart was already starting to get angry because of the thought of his family in danger. But then Umasou comforted him a bit.

"Remember dad, even if it's true you can't blow off your anger on anyone. We don't want to be kicked out of the valley already," said Umasou.

"Yeah, your right. I'll try to stay calm." said Heart to Umasou.

"So what about the big jaws that are on the right side of the valley? Their sure are a lot less of them than the number on the left side," said Heart.

"Those big jaws over there are the big jaws who are against and sometimes oppose Sakaki and the way that he controls the valley. Because they are against hunting within the Grand Valley they are made to hunt and bring food from outside of the valley. Why Sakaki allows them to live here I'll never know exactly," said the big jaw.

"But because of that, surely there have been conflicts within the valley correct?" asked Hiro.

"Indeed you are right. It's not an everyday thing, but occasionally there will be some fights between the two sides. Sometimes they are quite big. But since there are so few that are against them, they usually lose or they retreat," said the big jaw.

"Has there ever been any big jaws that have tried to challenge Sakaki to become the next leader of this valley? Surely some of the big jaws have tried to challenge him," said Hiro.

"Indeed, there have been quite a few big jaws that have fought Sakaki to become the new leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. But not one big jaw, challenging him or not, has ever defeated Sakaki. He is a very powerful big jaw. One of the strongest I've known. Those that have tried to challenge him for leadership have all been defeated and just about all of them have been banished, never to return here again. Some of the fools that have lost to Sakaki for leadership even ended up losing their own lives as well. If I were you, I'd try my best to stay on his good side or you'll be in for it. We should be coming up to Sakaki really soon," said the big jaw.

"We will try our best to stay on his good side," said Umasou.

After walking a bit more, they all stopped in front of a very large big jaw. He was a dark green big jaw. He was quite bigger than Heart, but he wasn't quite as big as Baku.

"Great Sakaki, I present to you these big jaws. They have come here from a long journey. They wish to live here within your valley great Sakaki," said the big jaw.

"Oh is that so? Well it is all right to me if they wish to live here within my valley," said Sakaki.

"Well that's good news," said Ryoga.

"Before you get settled in, however, I will need to ask you a few questions for depending on where in the Valley you will live," said Sakaki.

"Well, if it's just a few questions, then it shouldn't be much of a problem. Right?" asked Heart to the other dinosaurs.

"Yes it will be fine," said Hiro.

"All right then, let's get this started then. We will do one big jaw at a time. Let's start off with you," said Sakaki pointing at Hiro.

"Understood then Sakaki," said Hiro.

"All right then. I will only ask you and the others one question, but this one question will determine a lot about where you will live and how it will affect you." Sakaki paused for a moment to talk to the others.

"I shall also ask you the same question I will ask Hiro so you should all pay close attention so you won't be surprised when I ask you it," Sakaki said to Heart and the others.

"We all understand and we will pay close attention," said Heart.

"Anyway, as I was saying Hiro here is the very important for you. Hiro will you be hunting within the Grand Valley with my herd? Or will you be hunting outside of the valley with the others?" asked Sakaki.

"Heart was very surprised when he heard Sakaki finish. "I wonder why they ask that question for depending where they live? It's very unusual," said Heart to himself.

"Well since I am originally from the Valley of the Meat Eaters but my family left while I was young, I grew up pretty much on my own, hunting food independently. So I am going to hunt outside of the valley, since I am more accustomed to it," said Hiro.

"If that is truly your choice, then you are against me and the big jaws that are with me. You shall stay on the right side of the valley with the other big jaws that are against me and the way I rule. You are not allowed to hunt or enter the Grand Valley under any circumstances. Also you are considered an enemy to me and the dinosaurs on the left side of the valley. That is all Hiro," said Sakaki.

When Sakaki had finished talking to Hiro, all of the dinosaurs were in shock, especially Heart who couldn't believe what he had just heard at all.

"This is insanity. Your telling me that one question determines whether or not a big jaw can live here fairly with the others or as an outcast and made to hunt outside of the Valley? That's not just diversity, it's madness. And all just one from one single question?! Your no leader at all! Your nothing more than a tyrant!" said Heart in rage at Sakaki.

"What was that?!" said Sakaki to Heart angrily.

"You heard me! The way that you rule this valley is insane! Because of Hiro saying that he prefers to hunt outside of the valley instead of inside the Grand Valley, you consider him an enemy of you and pretty much an outcast like the others? What kind of leader ever does that to his people?" asked Heart still mad at Sakaki.

"And who exactly are you to tell me how I rule my people?!" asked Sakaki angrily at Heart.

"I am Heart, a big jaw who was raised differently than other big jaws. I was adopted and raised by a family of maiasauras. I am also very certain that I am the lost son of One-Eyed Baku," said Heart.

Some of the other big jaws were very surprised when Heart had revealed that about himself. "A big jaw who was raised by a plant eater? I've never heard of such a thing in my entire life," said a big jaw.

"And he also said that he's certain that he's the lost son of Baku? I know that Baku has Sakaki as his son, but I thought that was his only son. I never expected him to have a lost son," said another big jaw.

"Well Baku hasn't been back home here since he was the leader of our Valley and that was just about ten years ago. Back when things were the way they were supposed to be. When the peace treaty was still in place and when there wasn't a war within our own valley," said another big jaw.

"Do you forget who's side you are on?! As long I am the leader, you will do what I say and being a big jaw that hunts within the valley you will not side with anyone else," said Sakaki enraged.

"How can you just talk that way to your own people?! You may be a leader but it isn't your job to CONTROL your own people. And how can you just break the peace treaty with the Grand Valley just like that? The people of the Grand Valley were promised with the treaty that they were finally able to live without fear of being eaten by anyone and because of you, now they are all in fear of being killed. Including my family! I'll never live in this Valley with the likes of you corrupting it!" said Heart still ever so mad at Sakaki.

"Well that can be arranged very easily. Now Heart I don't know if you really are Baku's lost son and my brother but I could care less either way. Heart, you are banished from my Valley of the Meat Eaters never to return here ever again!" Yelled Sakaki.

Everybody was in shock when they heard Sakaki say what he just said. Especially Umasou and Hanabi.

"No! You big Meany! You can't just banish my dad from here! We came here all the way from Egg Mountain just to live here together! And now your just taking my family away from him," Yelled Umasou at Sakaki.

"Because of you, not only is my big brother Heart but now my family is living in fear of being killed by you and your dumb followers!" said Hanabi who too was mad at Sakaki.

"And who exactly are these two plant eaters?! This is a Valley of MEAT EATERS! All plant eaters here are either dead or nothing more than food! They must be killed!" said Sakaki.

"If you even think about killing them you will have to kill me first. You will NEVER harm my family and you will NEVER kill them!" said Heart who looked like he was ready to kill.

"And what are they to you anyway? To me and the others they are nothing more than a meal to us," said Sakaki.

"This hard shell is Umasou my son and this is Hanabi my younger sister. I brought them here from far away not to live here, but to live in the Grand Valley with their family! Where they could live in peace! But now because of you, my family will have to live in fear. Well now I'm glad that I'm banished! At least I'll be able to protect my family from the likes of you!" said Heart.

"Fine then. Take your 'family' with you to the Grand Valley and if you ever come back here, I will kill you," said Sakaki.

"That's fine then. C'mon Umasou and Hanabi lets us go to our family and out of this hell hole. And Sakaki, I'd love to see you try to take me down," said Heart as he started for the Grand Valley with his son and his sister.

"Heart! This is far from over you hear me?! I attack the Grand Valley every few days! It will be a matter of time before you and your family will all be dead! We will meet again and you'd better be ready for me!" yelled Sakaki as Heart continued for the Grand Valley. "If anyone ELSE wishes to join him then you can do it now. Will you Hiro?" asked Sakaki.

"No, I may be against you but I never said anything against you. I shall live here and I will hunt outside of the Valley only. You will never see me inside the Grand Valley unless you order me to do so," said Hiro.

"Good boy. At least your much better than that disgrace which is Heart. Well then let's move on to the other big jaws," said Sakaki as he started to ask Ryoga and his family which side they will be on.

Before he started, Hiro went to the right side of the Valley where he will be staying at. "Don't worry Heart. Soon we will take down this tyrant Sakaki down. But we will need more help and we will need a lot more time. I just hope that you have a plan that can take him down like I do," said Hiro talking to himself just before he laid down to rest. "He WILL be taken down"

_A/N: Wow now were really starting to learn how much of a big tyrant that Sakaki really is. Heart will soon take care of Sakaki but that won't happen for quite a few chapters still. The next chapter, however, Heart enters the Grand Valley and reunites with his family once again. But this time he has to warn them about Sakaki and how he hunts in the Grand Valley and how he has been banished from the Valley of the Meat Eaters. Heart will have to do his best to help out both his family and the herd from Sakaki and his evil allies. Stay updated for it. In the meantime, review favorite and all that jazz. Next chapter should be up in a few days._


	7. Joining a Herd of Plant Eaters

And Now

Here's Chapter 7

Of the Dinosaur Revolution

Joining a Herd of Plant Eaters

Now that Heart was banished from Sakaki because of criticizing the way he ruled the valley Heart Umasou and Hanabi are now in the Grand Valley looking for their family to warn them about the danger they were in. But with the Grand Valley being big, it may take them a while to find them.

"I never realized that this valley was so big. Compared to Egg Mountain, this place is huge," said Hanabi surprised.

"I know. Who knows how long it could be until we find our family. We could be here all day looking," said Heart.

"What I think we should do is try to find some maiasauras. Since they arrived here a few days ago, maybe they may know at the least where the herd leader is. If we find the herd leader, then we are sure to at least find Light," suggested Umasou.

"That sounds like a good idea son. Let's try to find a maiasaura," said Heart.

So then it was decided that Heart Umasou and Hanabi would try to find a maiasaura that would possibly know where the herd leader was at. After searching for about an hour, they finally managed to find a maiasaura. It was from the herd of maiasauras that traveled from the Egg Mountain and he knew where the herd leader was and he lead them to him.

"Herd leader, these dinosaurs have been seeking you out for a while and they wish to speak to you," said the maiasaura.

"Oh do they now? Well then it is all right with me," said the leader.

The he saw that it was Heart and his son and Hanabi from before.

"Heart, I am surprised to see you here of all places. I would have thought you would have been if not in the Valley of the Meat Eaters, outside of the valley," said the leader.

"That's actually one of the reasons I am here leader. I must see my family. It is urgent that I see my family," said Heart a bit worried.

"Heart is it really you?" asked a familiar voice. Soon Light had appeared from out of the herd of Maiasauras. "Heart it is so glad to see you. I just knew that you would be able to make it here. But you look very worried what's wrong?" asked Light.

"Light I need to talk to you and mom immediately. I have very important things that the two of you need to know. Will you please take me to mom so I can talk to the two of you?" asked Heart.

"Herd leader, is it ok if I show my brother where our mom is and let him talk to the two of us? I will try not to be too long," said Light.

"It is all right with me Light. You may go," said the herd leader.

"Thank you very much leader," said Light. So Light began to lead Heart Umasou and Hanabi to their mom.

"I'm quite surprised. Just to see your family in the middle of the day, you have to ask permission from the herd leader. It seems a bit crazy for something so simple," said Heart.

"Well don't forget Heart that I am a guardian of the herd. They rely on me to protect them from anyone that tries to eat us so they have to know where I am and what I'm doing so they can find me easily. I am very vital to the herd so they have to be able to reach me. Anyway we're not too far from mom now. We should be there shortly," said Light.

After traveling for a few minutes, Light stopped.

"Hey mom! It's me Light," shouted light a bit. Soon their mother appeared from a cave with Kiba and Kyo.

"Light it's good to see you. Your here rather early today. Goodness! Heart, Hanabi! is it really you?!" asked their mom surprised.

"Yes mom it is. We've come all the way here from Egg Mountain. And I kept Hanabi safe the whole time just like I said I would," said Heart.

"It's so glad to see you Heart. So did you come here just to bring back Hanabi to me and to let Umasou live here?" asked their mom.

"Actually about that. Mom, Light I need to talk to you about some things that are very important. That's the real reason why I came here," said Heart.

"Well then if you have to tell us anything important then we will always listen to you. You are family after all then so please tell us," said Light.

"Ok then. Well first off, I'm not sure if you know but you all are in great danger," said Heart.

"Whatever do you mean Heart? What danger are you talking about?" asked Light.

"I had found out that the big jaws in the Valley of the Meat Eaters have completely gone against the peace treaty. Instead of hunting outside of their valley like they did before, now they hunt their food here in the Grand Valley. The plant eaters here are all in danger of being eaten and now have to live in fear," said Heart.

"Yes Heart, I know of this. It is very disturbing news for everyone here and now my herd needs me more than ever," said Light.

"You mean you already know of this?" asked Heart.

"Yes Heart. Even if it was only once, big jaws have already attacked our Valley and killed some of the maiasauras. The Grand Valley is not a safe place anymore," said Light.

"The Valley of the Meat Eaters itself is even worse. The leader Sakaki has completely corrupted the valley. There is even a bit of a war within the valley. There are big jaws that are against Sakaki and the way he rules the valley and they try to oppose him. But because there aren't enough of them, they can't take him down," said Umasou.

"After I found this out about the valley I gave Sakaki a piece of my mind about the way that he rules his valley poorly and how he is such a tyrant. However he got so mad at me for saying what I felt that he had me banished me from the Valley of the Meat Eaters," said Heart.

"Oh my goodness Heart! That's horrible! Where are you going to stay since you can't live their?" asked his mom.

"Well you see since the big jaws from the Valley of the Meat Eaters will just continue to attack the Grand Valley and even you all eventually, I have decided that I shall live here with you. That way I will be able to keep you and the other Maiasauras safe," said Heart.

"Heart, are you sure that is a good idea? If you made Sakaki mad by criticizing him they surely they will still be after you and us. Also how are you going to hunt? You'd have to leave the valley every time you needed to eat meat," said Light.

"I understand this, but I will be fine with it. Remember if the Valley of the Meat Eaters did it in the past, then I can do it even if I have to travel a little bit. If I stay here I can also help out the herd with defending them against the other big jaws," said Heart.

"You might be able to Heart, but remember you are going to have to talk to the herd leader. I am only a herd guardian so I cannot make you a guardian, however I can ask the leader if you can," said Light.

"Thank you Light. I don't want to be this much of a burden to all of you, but until Sakaki is taken down, this is the only real place that I can live," said Heart.

"Heart, your my son and family. No matter what, you will never be a burden to us," said his mom.

"Thank you mom," said Heart.

"Well Heart, if you would like to try to become a guardian of the herd, then you should follow me. I have to get back to the herd now to make sure things are stable," said Light.

"All right then Heart. Let's get to the herd and talk to the leader. I should be too long so Umasou, I want you to wait here for me," said Heart.

"Ok dad," said Umasou.

So Heart and Light made their way to the Maiasaura herd. There they met with the herd leader and they began to talk about Heart joining the herd and becoming a guardian.

"So Light you really want your brother to join our herd?" asked the herd leader.

"Yes I do leader. He was banished from the Valley of the Meat Eaters by Sakaki, it's leader for criticizing him and unless he leaves the Valley, he has nowhere else he can live," said Light.

"Yes I too know of Sakaki and how he now decides to hunt from within our Valley and how he has corrupted his own," said the herd leader.

"Indeed herd leader he has and I would like to become a member of your herd. Also if possible I would like to become a herd guardian as well," said Heart.

"A herd guardian? Why do you wish to be a herd guardian Heart?" asked the herd leader.

"Because I want to be able to protect everyone in the herd. With Sakaki attacking here every few days for hunting, not only will my own family be in danger of being eaten, but it will also affect everyone in the herd. So I want to make sure that the maiasaura can stay protected and not have to fear about being killed," said Heart.

"Well since our herd doesn't have enough guardians to protect the entire herd if they ever did a full attack we are looking for more guardians and since you are offering your skills and want to join our herd, then I will make you a herd guardian just like Light," said the herd leader.

"Oh Heart this is wonderful. Congratulations," said Light.

"Of course, however, being a guardian Heart, you will have to follow the rules. You may be a herd guardian now, but I am still the leader, so if I tell you to do something you will do it no matter what you are doing or where you are. Also being a big jaw here, under no circumstance are you to ever attack any of us whatsoever. And if for whatever reason you decide to kill or eat a maiasaura, you will be banished from the Grand Valley as well. Do I make myself clear Heart?" asked the herd leader.

"I understand completely leader and I will completely follow all of your rules," said Heart.

"See that you do, Heart. Now then it is getting late so we are all done now. Heart, Light, you may go back to your family but be ready in case we may suddenly need you," said the herd leader.

"Thank you leader, and we will be ready," said Heart and Light and they made their way back to their family. Shortly they reached their family and Heart told them the good news.

"Congratulations dad! Now you can help protect the herd from that crazy leader Sakaki and stay here with us," said Umasou happily.

"Yeah but it is still a bit strange as well," said Heart not so happy.

"Whatever do you mean big brother?" asked Hanabi.

"Well I mean why exactly is Sakaki attacking the Grand Valley out of nowhere? There has to be a real reason behind why he's doing it. I can't think of anyone who would do something so rash for no reason," said Heart.

"You are right. It is rather strange of him to attack our Valley out of nowhere. But unless someone from within the Valley of The Meat Eaters knows and tells us, there is no way we can ever know," said Light.

"Light is right, dad. I'm sure that we will find out soon why Sakaki is doing it. No one is that evil. Not even Baku," said Umasou.

"He's right you know. I mean sure you were banished and you went against the exile to see your family and he fought you for going against the exile, he still spared your life even if he did almost kill you," said Light.

"Yeah. Baku wasn't a bad ruler of the plains. He only wanted to do what was best for the big jaws that lived there. I wonder what Baku is doing now anyway? He's probably just ruling the plains like before. I do want to see him again soon," said Heart.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time, Baku was still on his way to the Valley of the Meat Eaters. But with the journey still a ways away, Baku decided to rest for a little bit at a beach that he found. He also found someone who turns out to be a good friend. After sleeping for a few hours, Baku was ready to continue on his way to the Valley of the Meat Eaters. But before he started back on his journey, a elasmosaurus appeared from out of the ocean and it seemed happy to see Baku.

"Heart is it really you? I just knew that you'd come back to see me! How was it seeing your family again?" asked the elasmosaurus.

"I don't know who you are, but I am not Heart. Heart is my son. I am Baku, Heart's father," said Baku.

"Oh you are? I'm so sorry. It's just like you look so much like Heart. My name is Pero Pero. Did you just say that you are Heart's dad?" asked Pero Pero.

"Indeed, I did say that because he is. I am on my way to the Valley of the Meat Eaters now to see him. I just had to rest for a few hours. I have been traveling for a while now, so I just had to sleep," said Baku.

"Of course. All creatures need their sleep. Besides you are right, the Valley of the Meat Eaters is still quite a ways away. From about here, it should be about three hundred miles until you reach the Valley," said Pero Pero.

"That's good to know. Well I should be back on my way now. It was nice meeting you," said Baku as he started to leave.

"Wait now Baku. I'm sure you must be hungry. Why don't you have some food with me. There is plenty of food in the ocean that you can eat," said Pero Pero.

"Well it's been a while since I've had any food, so ok. And you don't have to worry. I will not try to eat you," said Baku.

"Your just like your son, you know. You are very kind to others and you won't just attack someone even if you do eat them," said Pero Pero.

"Thank you," said Baku.

So Baku went in the ocean and after searching for a little bit, he found a big Mosasaur that at first tried to attack Baku, but he was able to easily kill it. After so he returned back to Pero Pero and they shared it.

"You mentioned that you knew my son Heart before? How exactly did you know him?" asked Baku.

"Heart and his son came here, from what they said, after they were exiled from the plains. They stayed here on the beach for a few months until Heart decided to go to Egg Mountain to make sure that his family was safe," said Pero Pero.

"Yes I know. I am the one who exiled him for attacking fellow big jaws. What I didn't know until only just recently is that Heart wasn't attacking them for no reason. He only did so because he was protecting his son Umasou. I banished my son for protecting his own family. I feel sick just thinking that I did such a thing," said Baku a little sad.

"Yes when Heart came here, he came with that hard shell Umasou. But you didn't know that Heart was protecting his son when he was attacked by the big jaws. You shouldn't beat yourself up over it. The important thing is that now you know the truth and can tell him yourself," said Pero Pero.

"Your right. I should stop feeling miserable and tell Heart my true feelings that I feel for him. Thank you Pero Pero for all you have done for me. I should probably start back on my way to the Valley of the Meat Eaters but I will always remember you and everything you said to me. I'll try to visit you again," said Baku.

"I hope you do too. Farewell and tell Heart I'm still here waiting for him to visit me," said Pero Pero.

"I will. Thanks again and farewell," said Baku.

"Oh before I forget, I heard a few things from the seagulls about the Valley of the Meat Eaters. I heard that for about two months the Valley has been very dry. Apparently it hasn't rained there for a very long time and a lot of the plants are dead well. But that's only what I've heard from the seagulls. I haven't actually been there so I don't know what it's like from personal experience but I'd figure you'd want to know since your heading there," said Pero Pero.

"Thanks for letting me know Pero Pero. Farewell!" said Baku. And Baku continued on his way to the Valley of the Meat Eaters.

_A/N: Wow it's just one long chapter after another. It's crazy I tell you. Anyway in the next chapter, Sakaki raids the Grand Valley for the normal hunting for food for his Valley. So it's up to Heart Light and the others to keep their herd and their family safe. Also Sakaki reveals why he's been running the Valley the way he has been. I probably won't start on the next chapter for a few days but I will get to it. Until then review favorite and all that jazz._


	8. The First Attack: Attacks and Truths

And Now

Here's Chapter 8

Of The Dinosaur Revolution

The First Attack: Attacks and Truths

**Last Chapter Recap: **Heart Umasou and Hanabi went to the Grand Valley not only to live there, but to warn them about how Sakaki hunts within their Valley. He managed to find his family and he told them about the problem. Also since he wants to protect his family and the others from Sakaki and those that are with him, Heart managed to convince the Maiasaura herd leader to let him join the herd as a herd guardian, just like his brother Light. Also we saw that Baku is still on his way to the Grand Valley and after resting up at a beach and meeting his son's old friend Pero Pero, he started again on his way to the Valley.

One day has passed since Heart was able to become a herd guardian just like his brother Light and for the most part things in the herd were pretty calm and no signs of danger had appeared in any way whatsoever. But that would all change very shortly.

Since it had been a few days since the big jaws from the Valley of the Meat Eaters had hunted within the Grand Valley, they knew that they had to return if they wanted to survive. Sakaki was preparing the big jaws that were on his side to attack the Maiasaura families. But there was one big jaw in particular that he wanted to join him, not to hunt but for another bigger reason.

"Listen up my fellow big jaws. We shall begin our hunt in the Grand Valley in about a half-hour. I want all of you to be ready to move out within the Grand Valley by then to hunt for food to bring back here. Do you understand?" asked Sakaki.

"Yes leader. We understand and will be ready to kill the Maiasauras by then," said the big jaws that were with him.

"Very good. Hiro, I would like to talk to you in private if it's ok," said Sakaki.

"It's fine with me Sakaki," said Hiro and the two big jaws walked away from the others so they could talk in private.

"So then what is it you want from me Sakaki? I thought to you I was against you and you don't trust me," said Hiro.

"Well that's the beauty of trust Hiro. If you prove yourself to another, trust can easily be earned again. And I want you to enter the Grand Valley with me and the others and if you do well, you will have earned a bit of my trust," said Sakaki.

"Why do you need me to join you in hunting the plant eaters? I already said if I hunt I'll do it from outside of the Valley not from within it and I have no intention of changing my mind," said Hiro.

"True Hiro. But I didn't say that I need you to enter the Grand Valley to hunt for me. What I ask of you to do is simple: I want you to find out exactly where Heart and his family are living within the Grand Valley. If you can't find out where his location is exactly, then I want you find out whatever you can about what Heart and his family what he and his family's motives are," said Sakaki.

"Why are you interested in where Heart and his family is and what they are doing Sakaki?" asked Hiro.

"Because my good friend, when Heart first came here and criticized me, I noticed that he cared a great much for his family. When I saw that Umasou and that Hanabi, Heart was very protective about them. Remember he threatened to kill anyone who tried to attack them. Heart's weakness is his family and that he would do whatever it took to keep his family safe. If I can find Heart's family and kill them then Heart will be very weakened and even want to leave here. That is why I need you to find his family so I can kill them myself. You do this for me Hiro, and I will no longer see you as a traitor but as part of my team. So will you do it?" asked Sakaki.

"If I say no I'll just end up being hated by you and the others even more. So I shall do my best to find Heart and his family for you. Or any information I can about them," said Hiro.

"Good. Then be ready to move out into the Grand Valley soon. We are almost ready to begin the hunt," said Sakaki.

Just when Sakaki had finished talking to Hiro, it suddenly started to rain.

"Huh? It's actually raining? This is wonderful. I do hope it means that it will soon be over," said Sakaki a lot happier than normal.

"What so special about the rain Sakaki? It's just a rainfall that at the tops could last for quite a few hours," said Hiro who was quite confused.

"You have no idea how special this rain will be to us Hiro. But I shall tell you all about it after the hunt. Once we've returned from the hunt I will share with you MY motives and why I rule the valley the way I do," said Sakaki as he started to walk away to get the hunt started.

"Sakaki, I will find out a little bit about Heart and his family, but I will never betray him. I'm still against you and somehow I will take you and your followers down. But what secrets about you do I not know and what's so special about a rainfall? Heart I will use this opportunity Sakaki has given me to tell you about what has been happening within the Valley of the Meat Eaters. With Sakaki trusting me like this I will be a double-agent for you and him," said Hiro as the rain continued to fall.

Shortly after Sakaki's talk with Hiro, he gathered the big jaws together again.

"All right then. The time has finally come. Big jaws I want you to enter the Grand Valley and kill any plant eaters you can find, especially the Maiasauras. Hiro, I want you to find out where Heart's family is living within the Grand Valley for me. As for me, I will enter the valley shortly after you all have entered the Grand Valley. Do you all understand what is to be done?" asked Sakaki.

"Yes leader Sakaki. We understand what is to be done," said the big jaws.

"Fine then. Move out and don't fail me," said Sakaki.

"Understood," said the big jaws and the big jaws started for the Grand Valley to hunt the plant eaters.

* * *

It didn't take long however for the Maiasauras to find out that the big jaws were entering their Valley and coming to attack. The herd leader gathered all of the guardians together so he could warn them of the attack.

"Listen up herd guardians. I have just gotten word not long ago that the big jaws from the Valley of the Meat Eaters have entered our Valley. They plan on killing as many of us as they can so they can feed themselves. Once again they are going against the Valley Treaty by attacking from within our Valley. Do not let the big jaws kill the Maiasauras no matter what. Protect them at all costs," said the Maiasaura herd leader.

"Understood leader. We will not let them harm anyone. We will keep this herd safe," said Heart. So Heart Light and the other herd guardians moved out around the herd so that if the big jaws tried to surround them they wouldn't be at a disadvantage.

Heart was ready to stand his ground and protect the Maiasauras from any big jaws that came close to him. He was prepared to kill any big jaw that tried to enter their territory. Suddenly Heart heard the steps of a big jaw coming his way. Heart was ready to fight him.

"All right big jaw if you know what's good for you you'll return back to your valley! If you don't then I will be made to kill you for hunting within our Valley," said Heart to the big jaw that was coming his way.

It wasn't long until the big jaw managed to reach and see Heart and both were very surprised when they saw each other.

"Heart? Is it really you Heart?" asked the big jaw.

"Hiro is it really you?" asked Heart.

"Yes Heart. I Hiro am here," said Hiro. At that instant, the thunder was very loud.

"Why are you here Hiro? If your here to hunt the maiasauras then you're going to have to get through me. Just recently I became a herd guardian of the maiasauras and it's my duty to protect the herd from you traitors," said Heart.

"You're a herd guardian now?" asked Hiro.

"That's right. Just like my older brother Light," said Heart

"Well if you must know Heart, I have not come here to hunt. I was ordered to come here by Sakaki. Heart, he sent me here because he wants you and your family dead. He's here now hunting with the other big jaws. He sent me here because he wanted me to find out where your family is so he can kill them. He also wanted me to find out everything I can about you and your family. But I can't do it. I can't just betray you like this after you saved my life," said Hiro feeling a bit guilty.

"So that's why your here is it? Because Sakaki just wants to get rid of me? What is his problem anyway? He couldn't have been this bad of a leader when he first became leader or else no one would live there anymore. What the heck makes him such a hot head?" asked Heart.

"I don't know exactly Heart. But I do know some things that you might want to know while I've been in the Valley of the Meat Eaters," said Hiro.

"So you're going to go against Sakaki by telling me secrets to help me out? But if he finds out then he will surely kill you," said Heart.

"I don't care. Sakaki has to be taken down and even though we don't have enough to do that now, me giving you information will help you understand what he's planning. First off, Ryoga he chosen to join Sakaki's team so as we speak he's hunting here right now," said Hiro.

"But why would he just turn on us like that?" asked Heart surprised.

"I don't think he joined Sakaki because he was a good leader. After he joined Sakaki I myself asked him why he joined him. He said that he joined him because if he decided to be against him and hunt outside the Valley, that he might not be able to gather enough food to support his family. He only joined up with Sakaki so that he can look after his family, but not to turn on us. Also Akisame and Hanataro have decided to join with Sakaki as well, but since they are still young, they won't be hunting here for a while still," said Hiro.

"Well that is good to know Hiro, but you should probably leave now. If the maiasauras see me talking to you like this, I could get into big trouble. It would probably be the same if any other big jaws saw you," said Heart.

"I understand Heart. I shall leave but I will no doubt return and when I do, I will tell you what else I have found out about what Sakaki is up to. By the way, before Sakaki began the hunt, it started to rain and he seemed very surprised and very happy at the same time," said Hiro.

"Why would he be happy over a rain storm like this?" asked Heart.

"I do not know, but when I find out I shall let you know right away," said Hiro. So Hiro went on his way quite possibly to find Heart's family or maybe even to go back to the Valley of the Meat Eaters. Heart wasn't sure exactly where he went.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the Grand Valley, Light was protecting the herd from big jaws that were trying to attack other maiasauras. Thankfully with the other guardians, they were doing their best to keep them away from the mothers with children. They may be prey to big jaws, but they were still strong enough to keep them away. Especially with their much stronger arms and claws.

"C'mon, we cannot allow the big jaws to kill many of the families! We must drive them back at all costs. If possible, even try to kill them!" said the herd leader.

"We are trying our best, but the big jaws are powerful and we cannot hold them back forever," said one of the guardians. It was true since there were only five guardians within the herd: Heart, Light and three other maiasauras. The herd didn't have a lot of guardians to protect against big jaws that hunt frequently.

* * *

Fearing that the herd may be in danger, Heart left his post so he could make sure that the herd is safe and if they may need him. Heart ran toward his herd quickly in case the other guardians needed him. Heart had nearly reached the herd when he saw something that totally shocked him.

He saw his soon Umasou taking on a big jaw by himself. But it looked, however, that Umasou was holding his ground very well. He looked a little beat up, but he still had a lot of strength left in him.

"Well hard shell, I must admit you're a lot tougher than I thought you were. A normal hard wouldn't have lasted as long as you," said the big jaw that Umasou was fighting.

"That's right, my dad raised me to be strong and to not let big jaws like you eat me that easily. And because of big jaws like you, my dad and the guardians are risking their lives so they can save their herd. I may just be a hard shell, but there is no reason why I can't help them as well, so I will keep fighting until I take you down," said Umasou.

"You sure have guts kid. But it'll take more than yours guts to defeat me! Now your mine," said the big jaw as he tried to bite Umasou.

"Stop!" Heart said as he did a jumping kick at the big jaw. The big jaw was knocked out from Heart's kick.

"If you even think about hurting my son again, I will kill you!" said Heart at the big jaw.

"Thank you dad," said Umasou.

"Idiot, what do you think you're doing out here? You should be with Grandma and my brothers and sister," said Heart.

"I'm sorry dad. I just wanted to help you and the herd out against these big jaws that are attacking us. I just didn't want to sit back and watch the big jaws come and kill the maiasauras and possibly you as well. I know I'm just a hard shell but I wanted to make a difference just like you," said Umasou.

"Well normally I would be mad at you for doing something so rash. You could have been badly hurt son and even killed," said Heart.

"I know I could have," Umasou began to say.

"But Umasou, I am very proud of you for what you have done. You took on a big jaw completely by yourself and you managed to stand your ground as well. And you did it all so that you could help out the other guardians and me. You were very brave Umasou," said Heart.

"Well what can I say dad? You're the one who taught me how to defend myself if any big jaws ever tried to eat me. I have you to thank for teaching me the skills I know now," said Umasou.

"Thank you Umasou. Hearing that from you makes me proud to be your dad," said Heart who had some tears in his eyes from happiness.

"Wait a minute! The herd! I have to get back to the herd! They might need me and I have to hurry," said Heart.

"Dad let me join you. If I was able to stand up to that big jaw then I can surely stand up to another," said Umasou.

"That and taking you back to grandma will just cost me more time. Ok Umasou follow me and keep up," said Heart. So Heart and Umasou rushed to the herd to make sure they were ok from the attacks of the big jaws.

* * *

Meanwhile at the main resting grounds of the herd of maiasauras, the herd leader, Light and the other herd guardians were doing their best to keep the big jaws from killing their kind for food.

"Everyone, keep the rest of the maiasauras safe. They've already taken out four of us and we don't need any more!" said the herd leader.

"We're trying, but it's not easy. There are only four of us and a lot more of them. We might have an advantage with our arm strength, but we aren't strong enough to keep all the big jaws back," said of one the guardians.

"Where is Heart when we really need him?! We should have had him guard the resting area instead of just guarding the premises around it. Where are you brother?!" asked Light.

At that time Heart, along with his son Umasou were rushing to the resting area of the maiasauras in fear that they may be under attack by the big jaws. Gratefully for them, though it wasn't very far away from where Heart found Umasou fighting a big jaw by himself and it didn't take them long to reach the resting grounds at all. In very little time the two of them reached the resting grounds and they saw that the big jaws were indeed attacking them. Even the leader Sakaki was there as well. Heart and Umasou quickly rushed to the aid of the other herd guardians to save them from the big jaws that were surrounding them.

Together Heart and Umasou were able to get the big jaws out of the way of the herd guardians. With the big jaws no longer surrounding the herd guardians anymore, they were able to fight back against the big jaws. At that time, the big jaws were no longer had the upper hand in the battle. The herd guardians finally had the advantage again against the big jaws. The big jaws were very shocked about how they were so easily turned by the guardians and Heart. They were becoming worried now that they might fall. Even Sakaki was shocked about this sudden turn of events. He knew that there was no way that he and the big jaws could win at this point.

"Damn it, if we keep fighting like this, we could lose some of our own. Everybody retreat back to the Valley of the Meat Eaters. Take the four dead maiasauras with us to the valley," Sakaki commanded to his big jaws.

The big jaws obeyed him and they started to head back to their valley with the four dead maiasauras. Before Sakaki joined them, he took one last look at Heart.

"Well 'my brother Heart,' I'll admit that you did a good job against me and you even gave me and my followers quite the shock. But remember Heart; this is far from over. I hunt here with my followers every few days and we will be back before you know it. And I can assure you when me and my followers return, we will kill a lot more than four of your meals. Farewell Heart," said Sakaki to Heart. And with that, Sakaki left for the Valley of the Meat Eaters just like the other big jaws.

After Sakaki and the other big jaws left the Grand Valley, many of the maiasauras were cheering for the herd guardians and Umasou for protecting them when the big jaws were trying to kill all of them.

"Everyone, today we lost four of our maiasauras because of the big jaws attack on our valley for food. But if it wasn't for our herd guardians protecting us, we surely would have lost a lot more of us. So I would like to thank all of you for doing such a good job of protecting us. And even though you all did a grand job of protecting us, I would like to recognize Heart and the way he saved us the most. Now even though he left his post without anybody giving him an ok to do so, because of him doing that and coming to our aid then we surely would have lost more of our kind. If it weren't for him coming to the rescue it would have been disastrous. I am proud to have Heart as a guardian of our herd. Thank you," said the herd leader.

"I would like to take the credit for help you all out, but it wasn't just me. My son Umasou also helped out in aiding me. He even took on a big jaw by himself, something that many plant eaters wouldn't be able to do. He did it because he didn't want to just sit around and watch the maiasauras be attacked and killed by the big jaws. He wanted to make a difference and because he wanted to protect us, just like how I wanted to protect the herd and my family. I am proud to have Umasou as my son," said Heart.

Soon all the maiasauras were cheering for Heart and Umasou. Even the herd leader and the guardians were cheering for him including his brother Light.

"So a hard shell took on a big jaw by himself and even helped defend us from the big jaws attacking the resting grounds? That is a very bold thing you did Umasou but you still benefited to us. I thank you as well," said the herd leader. For a brief moment he was silent. Then he said something to Heart and Umasou that surprised them a bit.

"Since he has proven to be very brave, even to the point that he can take on a big jaw by himself, Heart if you wish it to be Umasou may be allowed to be a herd guardian just like you, your brother and the others. The choice is yours if you want him to do so," said the herd leader.

Both Heart and Umasou were very surprised when they heard the herd leader say that. Heart was probably more surprised than his son was.

"Well, I'm not so sure if I want him as a guardian. But I will think about it and let you know what I think," said Heart.

"Well Heart, if you wish you are more than welcome to go back to your family. You and your son and all of the guardians deserve a good long rest after all everyone has done for us. You may return to your families now if you wish," said the herd leader.

* * *

The maiasauras and the herd leader went back to their home. Heart Light, and Umasou all walked home together.

"I think it's great that the herd leader would want your son to be a herd guardian. Umasou is indeed getting older and stronger just like we are," said Light.

"Yeah I know. But I just don't know what I've decided yet. On the one hand, I too am glad that the herd leader wants him as a guardian just like me. But on the other hand, I don't want to see him killed because of defending the herd. He's my son for crying out loud and I don't think I could live any more if I lost him!" said Heart.

"That may be true Heart, but don't forget both you and I are risking our lives to help defend the herd from the big jaws. And true we are risking our lives doing it, but were doing it for a good cause. We aren't just risking our necks for nothing you know. True, I would be very sad if I lost you because Sakaki or another big jaw killed you, but you'd feel the same thing if it happened to me. Umasou would be very sad as well if you died because of the big jaws. But at the same time, he'd be proud because you would have died fighting for what you believe in and Umasou believes that the herd should be safe as well. I say the decision should be made by him. What do you want to do Umasou?" asked Light.

"Honestly, I think I'll soon, but now I just want to get home and rest. We had a long fight today," said Umasou.

"I couldn't agree more, son. And thankfully we are home now," said Heart. He was right for they had all made it to their home.

"Hello everyone. We're back," said Light. Their mother then appeared from their home.

"Hello all. It's good to see you all safe. Oh I didn't know that Umasou joined you," said their mom.

"Well he did and the herd leader was so impressed by him helping us out, he offered him to become a herd guardian just like me," said Heart.

"Wow, I'm surprised that they think he'd make a herd guardian," said their mom.

"I'm just glad to see them safe. I knew those mean big jaws wouldn't be able to get past my big brothers," said Hanabi.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that it's done. Now you guys just stay here. I have to go out," said Heart.

"Where are you going dad?" asked Umasou.

"I'm leaving the Valley to do some hunting. It's been a while since I've had anything to eat. I will be back, of course. Goodbye everyone," said Heart.

"Goodbye big brother Heart!" said Hanabi.

"Goodbye dad!" said Umasou.

With that Heart began to leave the Grand Valley to find something he could eat. When Heart left the Valley, it had stopped raining.

* * *

Back in the Valley of the Meat Eaters, Sakaki and his followers were too resting after their hunt didn't go the way it was planned. None of them died during their attack, but they were pretty beat up during it. Sakaki himself was a bit upset for the attack going badly. After resting for a little bit, he talked to Hiro just he said he would.

"Well the hunt didn't go exactly the way I planned it, but four maiasauras is still pretty good. So Hiro, what were you able to find out about Heart and his family? Were you able to find out where his family is living?" asked Sakaki.

"I wasn't able to find out where his family is, but I was able to find out some important information on him and his family," said Hiro.

"And what exactly did you find out?" asked Sakaki.

"I was able to find out in the Valley that Heart just recently became a guardian of the herd of the maiasauras. I also found out that his brother, whose name is light, is a herd guardian already and apparently he has been a guardian for quite some time," said Hiro.

"That could be one of the reasons why the hunt went badly today. With Heart as a guardian, hunting will be a bit tougher. We will have to find a way to weaken the herd. I will work on a plan soon. Now then Hiro, you are starting to earn my trust in you. Keep up finding more information about Heart and his family and soon I will consider you as a fellow follower. You have kept your end of the bargain and now I will keep mine. I will tell you why I rule the Valley of the Meat Eaters the way I do and why the rain is one of the greatest thing to happen to us," said Sakaki.

"Please, do tell me leader. I would really like to know," said Hiro.

"So you shall, Hiro. When I first became the leader of this valley, I still thought that the idea of hunting outside of our valley and not within the Grand Valley was a foolish idea. However, to keep the two valleys from going into an all-out war, I promised I'd never hunted within the Grand Valley only unless we are one emergency rations and would need any food we can find," said Sakaki.

"Then why are you attacking the valley now if you kept to the treaty long ago?" asked Hiro.

"Technically speaking I am keeping to the treaty. Right now the Valley of the Meat Eaters needs any food we can find because food is just about impossible to find outside of the valley. It's been that way for just about two months by now," said Sakaki.

"You mean you only started attacking the Grand Valley two months ago? You haven't done it since you first became the leader? You really have to explain this to me, because right now I am not understanding this," said Hiro.

"Of course I will explain it to you now. You see before two months ago things within the two Valleys were peaceful as they should be and the weather was coming through the valleys normally. But two months ago it all changed. Just about two months ago from now, I noticed that it wasn't raining as much at it normally does. At first I thought that It would just pass and the rain would come like it should. But after a 3 week, it still hadn't been raining yet. We were still hunting outside of the Valley, but there were less and less plant eaters living outside of the valleys. Soon we had to start traveling very far in order to find any plant eaters and we were lucky to find a herd of plant eaters," said Sakaki.

"So basically the reason why you stopped hunting outside of the valley is because of the lack of rain and the plant eaters weren't living close outside of the valley?" asked Hiro.

"Yes and no. The reason that there aren't many plant eaters living outside of the valley is because of this horrible drought we've had, just about all of the plants outside of the valley have all dried out and died. Because of that, the plant eaters left the area because there is no food for them to eat. So just about all of the plant-eaters have moved on and we have to travel far to find any plant eaters. Even our Valley has taken a toll because of the drought. Now the Valley of the Meat Eaters isn't known to have a lot of plants because us big jaws are meat eaters. But because of the drought, all of the plants and grass here have died. You saw the valley when you first came here. There are no plants here whatsoever because of this drought," said Sakaki.

"So the reason there are almost no plant eaters or plants here is because of this drought?" asked Hiro.

"Yes, that is why there are nearly all plant eaters and plants are gone. It is also why I decided to declare emergency rations within our Valley and why we hunt within the Grand Valley. This rain storm we just got might be a good thing but only if it continues to rain more. Until the plants and the plant eaters finally returns outside of our Valley so we can hunt there, me and my followers will continue to hunt within the Grand Valley. When the plants and the plant eaters finally return, I will stop hunting within the Grand Valley and go back to hunting. That is why I've been ruling the this valley. Because of the drought, I don't want the other big jaws to think that I don't have the skills to rule the valley during a big problem like this. I don't want the Valley to just fall apart all because of this drought. The last thing I'd want to do would be something rash like having to move out of the Valley completely, but if the rain doesn't return normally and if the plant eaters don't return we may have to. I just want to prove to the big jaws that I can be a good leader even during a crisis," said Sakaki.

"Now I understand everything. Thank you for having the time to tell me this so I can understand this clearer. But why do you want Heart and his family dead? All they want is to be able to live without the fear of being killed by you. He's even your little brother," said Hiro.

"You saw the way he was criticizing me and the way I ruled this valley. He thinks I'm a tyrant! I'm just trying to keep this Valley stable, and the last thing I want from anyone is criticism. Plant eaters are plant eaters, so I'll kill any I find in the Grand Valley until this drought is officially over. Even if it is his family. Until then I won't stop attacking the Grand Valley and I am not going to move this herd either and nothing will change my mind. Now if you don't mind Hiro, I am going to rest more and after that I will plan the next attack on the Grand Valley. Feel free to eat some of the dead maiasaura that we got. Be well," said Sakaki. And with that, Sakaki went to his resting ground to sleep.

Hiro went back to his resting area as well to sleep.

"Well Heart, I must say Sakaki is quite the big jaw. He only attacks the Grand Valley because of this drought that has lasted for about two months. If it wasn't for it, things would be the way they should be. But until the drought is over for good, he will keep attacking the valley and will put you, your family and the maiasauras in danger. All I'll say is unless something changes here, then we will just keep these attacks will just keep attacking. I do hope that the rain returns and that the two valleys can be in peace like they were before. And hopefully Heart, you will be the one who can save these valleys from an all-out war if it comes to it. I will still try to do my best," said Hiro as he laid down ready to sleep.

_A/N: DAMN! That was the longest chapter so far! More than six thousand words! It's crazy I tell you and I'm pretty sure the rest will be if not as long, close to as long. It won't be ready for a few days (especially since I'm taking another small break) but in the next chapter Sakaki declares war with the Grand Valley and prepares to attack the Grand Valley again. But Ryoga has become so mad at his madness, he'd decided to challenge Sakaki to become the leader of the herd and to get rid of him. But is Ryoga strong enough to defeat him? Find on in Chapter 9: The War Begins: Ryoga vs Sakaki. Stay updated for it. Until then review favorite read and all that jazz. Peace out!_


	9. The War Begins: Ryoga vs Sakaki

And Now

Here's Chapter 9

Of The Dinosaur Revolution

The War Begins: Ryoga vs. Sakaki

A day has passed since Sakaki and his followers attacked the Grand Valley for hunting for food. Hiro was glad that he was slowly starting to gain Sakaki's trust and that he was able to find out why he runs the Valley the way he does. But at the same time, he knows that he's still against him and wants to take him down as well. After hearing from Sakaki the way he runs the Valley and that there has been a drought for just about two whole months, Hiro knew that he had to tell Heart as soon as possible, because he knew that the information couldn't just wait until Sakaki attacks the Grand Valley again. So even though it may be very risky, Hiro decides to go to the Grand Valley today, even though it isn't a hunting day. So without telling anyone, Hiro left the Valley of the Meat Eaters to find Heart in the Grand Valley to tell him the important information he found out about. Right when he left, it started to rain again, but it was just a rainfall. There was no sign of a thunderstorm like the last time.

After entering the Grand Valley, Hiro knew his way around a little bit, but he did know a few important things, like how he couldn't get too close to the resting grounds so he would risk being spotted by the maiasauras. He did know though that Heart's family wasn't living in the resting grounds, because after he was done talking to Heart during the last attack, he looked in the resting grounds for signs that his family could be there, but he could find none. After looking for an hour for Heart's home but having no luck, Hiro was about to head back to the Valley of the Meat Eaters and just tell Heart later, but before he left Heart noticed him.

"What? Hiro your back already?" asked Heart.

"Heart is it you? I've been looking for you and your family for the longest time. I have very important information that you have to know," said Hiro.

"Oh, well I was sleeping for a while and I just woke up to go on a small walk, but if you want to talk then we can talk," said Heart.

"I'm sorry Heart, but is it ok if I tell your family as well? What I just found out will be important to everyone, especially you and Light," said Hiro.

"Well, if it's very important, even for my family then I will show you where me and my family live and you can tell us all what important information you have found out," said Heart.

"Thank you Heart," said Hiro.

So Heart lead Hiro on a short walk until Heart finally stopped at his family's home.

"Well here we are. Hey mom, Umasou, everyone I'm back," said Heart.

Soon all of Heart's family appeared from a cave.

"Heart it's good to see you back safe, but who's this big jaw with you Heart? Is he a friend of yours?" asked his mom.

"Don't worry mom, this big jaw is a friend. Hiro traveled with us while we were on our way here to the Valleys," said Hanabi.

"Yeah, Hiro will never eat us. He promised my dad that he wouldn't," said Umasou.

"So Heart, why exactly did you bring this big jaw here anyway?" asked Light.

"Actually, he came looking for me from the Valley of the Meat Eaters. He said that he has very important information from the Valley of the Meat Eaters," said Heart.

"Yes I do. I actually have information on Sakaki. I was able to find out why he rules the valley the way he does and the reason why it and this valley is in a bad state," said Hiro.

"Well if it's important information, then do please tell us what you know," said Light.

"Of course. First off, I found out the reason why Sakaki's been attacking here instead of outside of the Valley. He's been attacking here because of a drought that has lasted just about two months," said Hiro.

"A drought?! Your telling me that he's been attacking this Valley because of a drought?!" asked Heart rather surprised.

"Yes Heart. Apparently because of this drought that has lasted such a long time, almost all of the plants outside of the valleys have died. Without plants growing close outside of the valleys, the plant eaters have no food here whatsoever, so just about all of the plant eaters have left the area. The only plant eaters outside of our valley are all very far away. Just like Sakaki said, we'd have to travel thirty miles or even more to find any plant eaters," said Hiro.

"Well what exactly are we supposed to do about it? It's not like we can just make the rain come and make the plants grow back instantly. Even if we keep getting the rain we've been getting now, at the least it could take a month or even more for the plants to regrow to the point where plant eaters could live again," said Light.

"I don't know exactly what we can do. But what Sakaki did tell me though is that until the plants start growing back outside of our valleys, he will keep attacking our valley for hunting. Because of the drought he has declared that the Valley of the Meat Eaters is on emergency rations. He said that he would not want to do it, but one of the only ways I can see to make things right again is if Sakaki and all the big jaws in his valley move out of the valley, but only until the plants and the plant eaters finally return to outside of our valleys," said Hiro.

"That would probably be the only way it could work for us, because in one month or longer? By the time the plants do grow back by that time, he could kill every one of us here within our valley. Then he'd be forced to move either way," said Umasou.

"Even though I may be banished from the Valley of the Meat Eaters, I should really go there and try to convince him to leave his valley until the plants and plant eaters finally return. If I don't at least try to convince him, we could be in for just more troubles," said Heart.

"Well you should be able to talk to him. It's just a talk after all, it's not like you're trying to move back or anything. Sakaki did also say that he would move out of the valley, but he'd only do it if the plants and plant eaters didn't return. He doesn't really want to leave the Valley of the Meat Eaters. If you do go though, then I'll wait here and keep your family safe," said Hiro.

"Ok I will go and try to convince Sakaki. I should be back somewhat soon. Bye family," said Heart.

* * *

So Heart decided to go to the Valley of the Meat Eaters to try to convince Sakaki and the big jaws to move out of their valley until the plants returned. He wasn't sure if he would be able to convince them, but he knew that trying was better than just doing nothing about it at all. After traveling for a while, he finally reached the Valley of the Meat Eaters once again, and eventually he found Sakaki who was not pleased to see him.

"What are you doing here Heart? You are banished from my valley. I told you never to return here!" said Sakaki mad at Heart.

"I don't want any trouble, brother. I just came here because I wanted to talk to you, that's it. After I'm done, I'll leave here and I will no trouble whatsoever," said Heart.

"All right then. If you just came here to talk, then let's talk. But after that, you go back to the Grand Valley. Understood?" asked Sakaki.

"Completely," replied Heart.

"Ok then. So what exactly did you come here to talk about with me?" asked Sakaki.

"Sakaki, I know of the problems that you have been having to deal with over the last two months. I know about how the drought has killed almost all of the plants outside of our valleys and that nearly all of the plant eaters have left. That's why you've been hunting in the Grand Valley am I right?" asked Heart.

"You are right. And what point are you trying to make from all of this?" asked Sakaki.

"Hiro has informed me that you also said that until the plants and the plant eaters finally return to outside of our Valleys, that you will keep hunting within the Grand Valley. Sakaki, by the time the plants do grow back enough to the point where the plant eaters can live outside of the valley again, it could take at least a month, even possibly longer. By that time, you could have possibly killed all of the plant eaters within the Grand Valley by then. I do not wish to cause any trouble brother, but I'm begging you, you really should move you and the other big jaws that live here out of your valley, but only until the plants and the plant eater's return. I did hear that you would also move out of the plant and the plant eaters didn't come back, but it would only be a temporarily move, not a permanent move. If you don't than both the plant eaters and the meat eaters will all die. Do you really want that to happen?" asked Heart.

"No Heart. I do not want both species to completely die. So I shall move out of the Valley of the Meat Eaters," said Sakaki.

"That's wonderful brother. Thank you so much. Now the two valleys can finally live in peace," Heart began.

"However, I will move myself and the other big jaws outside of our valley in one month," said Sakaki.

Soon Heart was very angry and surprised at Sakaki.

"What?! You're going to move out of the valley in one month?! That's madness! Didn't you listen to a word I said? Even if the rain continues to fall normally like it should, the plants won't grow back to the point where plant eaters can eat them for at least longer than a month. By that time with your hunting, you could have killed every plant eater in the Grand Valley. Are you mad?" asked Heart.

"Who says my idea is mad Heart? If I do stay here for another month, then I'll be able to kill all the plant eaters within the Grand Valley, and when they are all eaten by me, then me and my big jaws shall move on to a new home and do the exact same thing," said Sakaki proudly. Heart was trying his best to stay calm in front of his brother.

"All right then. But just answer me this brother. When did Sakaki the son of One-Eyed Baku abandon reason for insanity?" asked Heart.

Sakaki was go angry at Heart for that remark that he suddenly tried to kick Heart. Heart took the kick head on.

"The last time I checked, dear brother, I AM the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. NOT YOU! I make the decisions here and you never will! If you don't like the way that I rule this Valley, then you are more than welcome to challenge me to attempt to become the leader of this herd," said Sakaki.

"I could really do that if I wanted to?" asked Heart.

"Indeed you could. If you were to challenge me to become the leader of the herd and managed to defeat me, then you would become the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eater big jaws. If I were to win, however, I'd stay the leader and you would never be able to live in EITHER valleys ever again. So what do you say Heart? If you want to be the leader of this herd then prove it and defeat me!" said Sakaki.

"I came here to talk to you brother, not to cause trouble or to fight whatsoever. I will return back to my home in the Grand Valley now. But know this Sakaki: As long as I am a herd guardian, I will use all the powers I have to stop you from killing the innocent maiasauras. So help me Sakaki, one day I shall see you dead!" said Heart.

"Well then, if you're so confident, then prove it to me then. Do you really have the heart to kill a member of your own family? Your REAL FAMILY?! You weren't even able to kill your adopted son of yours even if he is a plant eater. So I highly doubt you will be able to kill me," Sakaki retorted back to Heart. Heart was at a loss of words. He didn't know how to respond to him.

"I have nothing more to say to you brother. Farewell and you'd better watch your back because the next time I will hold nothing back against you and your big jaws," said Heart.

"Oh by the way Heart, since you're heading back to the Grand Valley can you give Hiro a message from me?" asked Sakaki.

"That's fine with me. What's the message?" asked Heart.

"Tell Hiro that unless he wants to die upon arriving, he is not to step foot within the Valley of the Meat Eaters ever again. He is banished from here for double-crossing me. If he comes back, then I'll kill him myself," said Sakaki.

"I will tell him that," said Heart. With that Heart left the Valley of the Meat Eaters, not saying a word to any of the big jaws. Not even his traveling companions. Soon he left the Valley and none of the big jaws saw him again that day.

"Heart, until you become the leader of this Valley, I will be the one who makes the decisions here and not you. I'm keeping my word. Soon Heart you and your entire family will be killed by me. I will slowly kill from the inside and the first target will be taking out your precious herd leader of yours," said Sakaki. Soon he went to the pile of the dead maiasauras to eat some of them.

In another part of the Valley of the Meat Eaters, Ryoga was talking to the two big jaws Akisame and Hanataro.

"I knew things were bad in the valleys, but Sakaki has gone insane! He'll have us leave our valley only when all the plant eaters in the Grand Valley are dead?! That's completely going against the peace treaty made long ago! No I'm starting to understand why there are big jaws here that are against him," said Ryoga.

"Yes, things in this valley have turned chaotic. Heart has to defeat Sakaki and take his place as the leader so Sakaki will finally be taken down for good. It's the only way for peace to return to our valleys ever again. I only wish there was a way we could help him without us risking our lives," said Hanataro.

"All we can really do now is just keep supporting Heart and keep having faith that he will change these valleys for the greater good. We may be on Sakaki's side now but we will always believe in Heart!" said Ryoga. After hearing what he said, Akisame and Hanataro had more hope in Heart than they did before and they rested knowing than Heart will cause a revolution for the valleys.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heart has returned to his family and was telling them what Sakaki had told him.

"So Sakaki will leave the valleys but only once all the plant eaters are dead?! That's madness! It's bad enough dealing with this drought, but with Sakaki doing that? He's just about declared war on the Grand Valley!" said Hiro.

"Yes, but also we must warn the herd leader. He needs to know what Sakaki plans on doing to us and our valley," said Light.

"Also Hiro, Sakaki discovered that you were helping me and betraying him, so he has banished you from the Valley of the Meat Eaters. You try to enter there, and you'll be killed," said Heart.

"Well I never did like Sakaki much, nor was I ever with him. I'm sticking to your side Heart and if I'm living here, I want to make a difference here as well. Heart, I want to join the herd just like you did so I can defend the herd from Sakaki," said Hiro.

"Well, I'm sure we might be able to arrange that. Especially after you tell him what you know," said Light.

"Your right then. Well lead the way to the leader so the herd can be informed," said Hiro.

"Dad," said a voice. Heart looked around for a second and he saw Umasou.

"Umasou. What are you doing here?" asked Heart.

"Dad, I heard you guys talking about Sakaki wanting to kill all us plant eaters in our valley. So I have made up my mind. I will take up the herd leader's offer and become a herd guardian," said Umasou. Heart was rather surprised when he said that, but at the same time he was also proud.

"Well son, your more than welcome to become a herd guardian. I may be your dad, but I can't make all the decisions for you. If you want to be a herd guardian, then you will become one," said Heart. So the four dinosaurs all went to the resting grounds to tell the herd leader of the horrible news that they had just discovered.

"So Sakaki wants to kill all of us plant eaters living within our valley does he?" asked the herd leader.

"Yes. He said that once he's killed all the plant eaters here, he and the big jaws will move out to another home and just to the same thing to them," said Heart.

"He has completely gone against the treaty and wants us all dead? He has declared war with our valley then. We must be ready at all times for he could attack us at any time on any day, not just the days where he hunts," said the herd leader.

"We will always be ready to protect our herd from that tyrant of a leader. Also leader, Hiro here wants to join our herd as a guardian just like me. He is the one who gave me the information on Sakaki and why he has been ruling the valley the way he has. He has been banished from the Valley of the Meat Eaters and if he were ever to return, he'd be killed so he has to live here now. Also Umasou has decided that he will take up your offer and become a herd guardian as well," said Heart.

"Both decisions are fine with me. They will both become herd guardians. With a war within our valley we will need all the help we can get to defend our home," said the herd leader.

"Thank you very much," said Light.

"Any time. Now you may go back to your family or whatever you were doing but try to stay close to the resting grounds and keep both eyes open. If Sakaki has declared war, then he could attack us at any time without us knowing," said the herd leader.

"Understood," said Heart.

* * *

Back in the Valley of the Meat Eaters, Sakaki was planning his next attack on the Grand Valley. He was very serious when he said he wanted the plant eaters dead and he wouldn't let anything get in his way. Not even his brother.

"The plant eaters in the Grand Valley must all die. I know that this drought has been affecting all of us big jaws with hunting outside of our valley like before, but rest assured. Once all of the plant eaters are dead, then we shall move out of the Valley of the Meat Eaters to find a new home, where there will be plenty of plant eaters there like there are here. Our next attack will be tomorrow. We will kill the maiasaura herd leader. With the maiasauras herd leader dead, they will have no one to guide them anymore and the herd will fall apart. When that happens the herd will be much weaker and killing them will be easy. The plant eaters of the Grand Valley will soon know the true strength of the big jaws!" said Sakaki.

"This has gone far enough Sakaki! How can you just completely go against the peace treaty like this?! The plant eater are supposed to live in their valley without fear from being eaten from us! But you have gone completely against it and declared war on them. And what's worse is that once they are all dead, you'll just move to a new valley and repeat the same thing! Heart was right. You HAVE gone insane and I will never serve a leader who thinks killing the innocent is the right way to go!" said Ryoga in rage.

"Oh yeah?! So what exactly are you going to do about it than if you don't want to serve me? Remember I am the leader so I make all the decisions within this valley! I am the best leader the Valley of the Meat Eaters ever had!" said Sakaki.

"If you were half the leader Baku was, at least our valleys would still have a chance and not be at each other's hearts!" said Ryoga.

"I'm ten times the leader my father ever was! That fool Baku just wanted to keep peace with our own meals! He's a fool for ever thinking that even with our treaty. Food is food either way you look at it and since we are living right next to it, we should eat our meat, just like what big jaws are supposed to do!" said Sakaki.

"Are you hearing yourself Sakaki? You don't care for peace or the well-being of the plant eaters?! They were promised to live without fear because of the treaty, and because of you, they now have to live with the fear of being eaten. At least Baku cared for peace and ruled this valley the way it's supposed to be run!" said Ryoga.

"If you don't like the way I run this valley Ryoga, then why don't you challenge me to try to become the leader then? At least with you as the leader, you won't have to worry about me and my way of ruling ever again," said Sakaki.

"All right then, I will challenge you to become the leader of this valley and I will take you down Sakaki! I will not allow your tyranny to continue on any more! Sakaki, I challenge you to a duel for domination of the herd! If I defeat you, then you will step down as the leader and you and your evil will never return here ever again and I shall become the leader!" said Ryoga. A lot of the big jaws were very shocked when they heard this.

"If you really think that you can defeat me, then that's fine with me. However if I win, then you and your family will be banished from the Valley of the Meat Eaters forever. That is, if I don't kill you in the duel. So are you really willing to risk moving you and your family out of here? It will be rather hard to support them by just hunting outside of the valley and hoping to find food you know?" asked Sakaki.

"I don't care. As long as I can defeat you and end this insanity, I will be happy and peace will finally return to the valleys," said Ryoga.

"If you insist then. Since you seem so eager to fight me, how about we have the challenge right now if it's ok with you?" asked Sakaki.

"That is just fine with me," said Ryoga.

"All right then. Just give me about fifteen minutes to prepare the area for the battle. Until then feel free to talk to your friends one last time," said Sakaki.

"Ryoga! How can you do such a rash thing? Your taking on Sakaki!" said Akisame.

"Don't you think I know that?! Sakaki has gone too far this time! He wants to cause war with the Grand Valley and spread his madness to other valleys and just kill all of the plant eaters! He has to be taken down and if everyone here is too scared to fight him then I will," said Ryoga.

"Yes we understand that Ryoga and we know all of the horrible things he's done. But Ryoga, remember that no big jaw has ever defeated Sakaki ever. He is a very powerful big jaw and even some very strong big jaws were no match for him. How do you truly expect to defeat Sakaki?! There is a very good chance that not only will you lose, but he may very well kill you. Are you really willing to risk that?" asked Hanataro.

"I don't have a choice. If Sakaki manages to kill all of the plant eaters in the Grand Valley, he will move to another valley and just do the exact same thing. He will just keep killing innocent plant eaters. I cannot just sit back and watch his reign of madness continue!" said Ryoga.

"But Ryoga, what about what's truly important to you, risking being banished or even killed because of this fight or your family? We moved here so we could live here together peacefully and if you fight Sakaki and lose we will have to leave and survive on our own! Do you really want to do that?" asked Ino.

"If it will bring peace back to the valleys and end the reign of this mad big jaw, then I must. He wants war with the Grand Valley when they were promised peace. I'll make sure that they plant eaters get that promised peace even if it means risking leaving the valleys for good or even death. Sakaki must be taken down!" said Ryoga.

"Well Ryoga, are you ready to challenge me now? I have the area completely ready for our fight. That is, if you still want to go on with it," said Sakaki.

" I meant what I said and I will challenge you. I'm not going to just give up now. I will challenge you and you will be defeated. Your tyranny will end Sakaki," said Sakaki.

"Well if your finally done talking on, let's get this duel started then," said Sakaki.

"Yes lets," said Ryoga. Both Sakaki and Ryoga walked to a big open area which the big jaws cleared for them which would be where they would have their fight. The big jaws watching the fight were all against the valley walls, trying to stay out of the way from the fight so they wouldn't get hurt.0

"Referee, do start the battle for us will you?" asked Sakaki to a big jaw.

"Of course Sakaki. This duel will be between the big jaw Ryoga and Sakaki, the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. If Ryoga defeats Sakaki, then Sakaki will step down as the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters and Ryoga shall become the new leader. If Sakaki defeats Ryoga, if he is not killed, Ryoga and his family will be banished from both of the valleys and never allowed to return again. This match will be an all-out duel. Both big jaws may use any moves they wish to use. Do the two of you understand the rules?" asked the referee.

"Yes, we do," said Sakaki and Ryoga at the same time then.

"Fine then. The duel shall start...NOW!" said the referee.

Ryoga was prepared for any attack that Sakaki would try to start out with. Yet for some reason, he wasn't attacking first. It was as if Sakaki wanted Ryoga to attack first.

"Well, are we going to duel or not Ryoga? Do attack me why don't you. I don't have all day to waste with the likes of you," said Sakaki.

Ryoga knew that Sakaki was just trying to get him mad by taunting him like this. He had to keep his anger under control, because he knew if he just attacked Sakaki with anger, that he would lose. So Ryoga did try to attack Sakaki first. He tried to hit Sakaki with an aerial kick and the way he saw things, it looked like he was able to land it on him. But Sakaki was able to dodge the kick very easily by moving out of the way right before it would have hit him. Ryoga was quite surprised on how easily he was able to dodge his kick.

_Sakaki is much quicker than I first thought. He may be tougher to defeat than I thought. I just have to keep my calm and as long as I don't let Sakaki get to me I should be fine _Ryoga thought to himself.

Ryoga then tried to head-butt Sakaki and very surprisingly, he wasn't moving whatsoever. It was as if Sakaki wanted to be hit by Ryoga's head-butt. Ryoga did manage to successfully land his head-butt directly on Sakaki and he felt the full impact of it. But something wasn't right. After Ryoga saw Sakaki after he head butted him, it was as if his head-butt did nothing to him whatsoever. It was as if Sakaki didn't even feel his head-butt.

"But how is it possible?! You should have felt something from that head-butt I just used on you, but it's as if it did nothing whatsoever!" said Ryoga very shocked.

"I'm quite surprised Ryoga. Haven't you though that I have much more experience in fighting other dinosaurs other than yourself? Remember I have been hunting outside of the valley for the longest of time and I have challenged plenty of other big jaws who tried to take my place as the leader of this valley. But no one has even gotten close to defeating me. The truth Ryoga is quite simple: I have much more fighting experience than you have ever had, therefore I am much stronger than you are. And after experiencing that head-butt you tried on me, I can already tell that you have not hunted very much in your life at all. That head-butt of yours was so weak than I barely felt anything from it. Also I let you attack me first so that I can observe the way you fight and after seeing that weak kick, I already knew that you were no real challenge to me. If your smart, then you'd surrender to me now. That way I'll spare your life and you and your family can just find a new home outside of the valleys. Or you could just die, I personally don't care either way," said Sakaki.

Ryoga was at the same time very angry and very shocked at Sakaki and the way he battled.

_Sakaki is right. I haven't fought anywhere near the same number of plant eaters that he has, so I do just have the strength of a normal big jaw. I never did hunt very much, I was just a follower, but I never did work a lot on my kicks and my head-butts. But I can't just let Sakaki just humiliate me like this and expect me to just surrender to him. He has to be taken down and even if I'm not strong enough I still have to try _Ryoga thought to himself.

"I said that I was going to defeat you Sakaki and I meant it! I'm not going to give up on fighting you. Just like Heart, I will keep fighting this until the end and your suggestions will not change that!" said Ryoga.

"If you truly wish to lose, then so be it. Now let me show you the true strength of a big jaw," said Sakaki. Sakaki was getting ready to hit Ryoga with an aerial kick, just like how Ryoga did the same thing to him. After launching his kick, Ryoga tried to get out of the way, but Sakaki's kick was so fast that he wasn't able to dodge it. He felt the entire impact of the kick and he was in great pain.

_What on earth is Sakaki?! It was only one aerial kick, but it was so powerful. Not even Heart was this strong when he was protecting his son_ though Ryoga to himself.

"As you can well tell Ryoga, I am much stronger than you and that you are a fool to even think that you had a chance at defeating me," said Sakaki.

"Th-this isn't over yet Sakaki. I'm still conscious. I will keep on fighting until I fall for good," said Ryoga determined to keep fighting until he was knocked out.

"If that's the way you want it, then suit yourself. Prepare for the end!" said Sakaki. He was backing up preparing to head-butt him from quite a distance. After he had backed up far enough, Sakaki began to run towards Ryoga faster and faster. After he was close enough he prepared to head-butt him with his full strength. Not having enough time to recover from his kick, Ryoga didn't see Sakaki using his head-butt until it was too late. The head-butt completely impacted Ryoga with full force. It was so powerful, it knocked Ryoga unconscious.

"Ryoga, you have lost consciousness. That means you are unable to battle. It means you've lost," said Sakaki.

Akisame, Hanataro and Ino quickly rushed to Ryoga's side.

"How can you be so heartless?! You killed my husband you bastard!" said Ino enraged at Sakaki.

"Cease this at one big jaw! For your information, even though I used all of my strength with my head-butt, it wasn't enough to have killed him. If I had used another one or two, then he may be dead. But he is not dead now. He is merely unconscious. Be lucky he's still alive. He wasn't even worth killing anyway. He was barely a challenge for me whatsoever, so I'm letting him live. I'll even be nice and won't banish you right away. You, your husband and you child are banished, but you will only be banished once Ryoga has regained consciousness again and recovered. Until then, you are still able to stay here," said Sakaki calmly.

"How can you be so cruel to your own kind like this?! You didn't even give him a chance!" said Hanataro mad at Sakaki.

"You fools! Remember that he is the one that challenged me to attempt to become the leader of this valley. It isn't as if I forced him to fight with me. It was all his decision and his fault. He thought that I was just a normal strength big jaw that could be defeated easily. He greatly underestimated my strengths and that is why he lost. I had nothing to do with him deciding to challenge me. Remember that! Now that he's taken care of, it's time to get back to the business at hand. Tomorrow, we shall attack the Grand Valley and kill the maiasaura herd leader and weaken their herd forever. And anyone who even thinks of trying to betray me like that fool Hiro, then just look at Ryoga and ask yourself 'Do I really want to end up like him?' This is now over. Everyone may return to what you were doing, " said Sakaki.

Akisame, Hanataro and Ino were still right next to Ryoga still completely shocked at how he was defeated so easily by Sakaki's power. They weren't sure what they were to do now.

_This has gotten much worse than I ever thought. Not only is Sakaki clearly insane, but he is very powerful at the same time_ thought Akisame to himself.

_Will the two valleys really have a chance at preventing this war now?! Heart you're going to really have your work cut out for you if you hope to defeat Sakaki and bring peace back to the valleys again _thought Hanataro.

_Heart, I tried my best to take down Sakaki, but he is much stronger than I anticipated and because I took him for granted, I lost to him and have to leave for good. I may not be able to fight for you anymore, but at least you and Hiro are still in this to fight Sakaki. If only Baku was here to put these big jaws in their place and end this. Good luck, Heart and Hiro, because you're going to need a lot of it to defeat Sakaki._

_A/N: Woo boy we got ourselves another super long chapter folks. Unfortunately for Ryoga, he was unable to defeat Sakaki and make him step down as the leader, but Heart and Hiro are still going to keep fighting until he is taken down. And after such a long journey, Baku finally returns to the two valleys and will be a big help for Heart and his friends. Stay tuned for chapter 10: The Second Attack: A Great Loss and A Great Gain. Until then, review favorite and all that jazz and I won't start on the next chapter for a while still but this story will be finished. PEACE OUT!_


	10. A Great Loss and A Great Gain

And Now

Here's Chapter 10

Of The Dinosaur Revolution

The Second Attack: A Great Loss and A Great Gain

The rest of that day, Sakaki was preparing the big jaws to get ready to attack the Grand Valley tomorrow and to kill the maiasauras herd leader. In the Grand Valley, the maiasaura herd leaders were also preparing as well to fight any big jaw that came close to the resting grounds where the maiasaura resting grounds are and where a lot of the families live. They knew though that now there had to be guards there almost all of the time because since Sakaki declared war on their valley, they have no idea whatsoever when they could attack them at any time during the day or night. So no matter what, they need most guards to be ready for an attack during the day and at least one guardian to stay awake during the night.

That day while most of the guardians were standing by watching for any signs that the big jaws may attack, some of the guardians such as Heart and Hiro were helping out some of the other guardians and maiasauras by showing them how to defend themselves well against the big jaws if they do try a full-scale attack. Actually, it was the herd leader that suggested that some of the maiasauras that weren't guardians should learn how to fight and defend themselves against anything happened so the herd would be truly prepared. So he asked Heart and Hiro to help train some of the maiasauras to fight better and for the first day, the training was a very good thing. Already just about all of the maiasauras they trained, they were getting the hang of it and even practiced fought against Heart and Hiro and both of them were very impressed on how well they all did. They felt ready for any surprise attack Sakaki would try to launch. And before they knew it, they had to be prepared for Sakaki's next surprise attack.

The next day Sakaki and most of the big jaws were up very early, because they wanted to kill the maiasaura herd leader at a time that not all of the guardians were all awake, that way the herd would be more vulnerable to an attack.

"Listen up, my fellow big jaws. I know that many of you are tired because I wanted you awake earlier than the time you would normally wake up at. But if we are to kill the maiasaura herd leader, then we must attack the Grand Valley very soon and very swiftly. Since it is still so early, many of the maiasauras and the herd guardians are still fast asleep. They wouldn't expect us to attack them this early in the day. This will be our advantage. With the herd guardians sleeping, the herd is much weaker now than any other point. So we must seize this opportunity and use it to kill their herd leader. I want you all to be ready in fifteen minutes, for that will be the time where we start the war!" said Sakaki.

"Leader Sakaki," said Akisame who had appeared from the crowd of the big jaws.

"Yes, what do you want Akisame?" asked Sakaki.

"It's just that even though me and my brother are still young, we would like to help you with your war on the Grand Valley. We figured that if we are with you, that we should prove ourselves more and help you and the older big jaws out," said Akisame.

"Ah, so you and your brother want to act more like adult big jaws like me and the others, do you? Well I see no harm in letting the two of you join me and the others. Just be ready to head out for the attack in about ten minutes," said Sakaki.

"We will," said Akisame.

"Akisame, do you really think that this is such a good idea? If Sakaki finds out that we're really just joining him so we can tell Heart that Ryoga is going to be banished once he's regained consciousness, then we'll just end up banished ourselves or worse killed," whispered Hanataro to Akisame worried.

"Of course this will be risky brother. But as long as we tell Heart real quick then attack some of the maiasauras, then Sakaki will just believe that we're still his allies. Remember the only reason we said we were on Sakaki's side in the first place is because if we didn't, we'd just end up on his enemy list like Heart and Hiro. As long as we can keep this up until Heart finds a way to stop Sakaki, we shouldn't have to worry," reassured Akisame.

"All right then, I hope everyone is ready, for now we shall kill the maiasaura herd leader!. Everyone move out to the Grand Valley and follow my orders," said Sakaki.

"Understood leader Sakaki," said many of the big jaws.

Right before Sakaki and the big jaws started for the Grand Valley, it started to rain again. _Even if the plant do come back, I have to keep my herd of big jaws alive at all costs _though Sakaki to himself.

After Sakaki had finished many of the big jaws were making their way for the Grand Valley including Akisame and Hanataro.

_So it begins _Hanataro thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, still a ways from the valleys, Baku was still traveling to the two valleys and after traveling a long journey, he was finally able to see them in his sight even if he still had a ways to travel.

_Well, at least it's good to know that after traveling on such a long journey, I'm almost home. If my thoughts are right, then it should just take me about an hour to reach the valleys now. Even less if I keep up this fast pace _Thought Baku to himself as he continued for the valleys.

* * *

In the resting grounds of the maiasauras in the Grand Valley, Heart and Umasou were both awake through the night making sure that the big jaws wouldn't try to raid the Grand Valley when everyone was still asleep. Both Heart and Umasou were very sleepy, being up all night and not getting a lot of sleep during the day. Thankfully for them, their shift of standing guard was almost over and soon they would be able to sleep. Light is to take Heart's and Umasou's place of standing guard was over, when their shift was up.

However, right before Heart and Umasou's shift was over and the two of them would sleep, Umasou heard the sound of a lot of something heading their way.

"Dad, something is coming for the resting grounds and they sound like they will be here at any moment," said Umasou.

"Yes I can hear it too, son. I want you to warn the herd leader and to wake up the herd guardians. I think we're about to be attacked by Sakaki," said Heart angry.

"Understood dad," said Umasou as he hurried to the herd leader to warn him. Heart himself would have warned the herd leader, but he knew that Umasou wouldn't be able to take on so many big jaws at once if they were to come. Heart would be able to stand up to that sort of attack.

"Herd leader! Guardians! Everyone! You must all wake up now! We're being attacked by the big jaws from the Valley of the Meat Eaters!" shouted Umasou with everything he had. Fortunately for him Hiro was up already and he heard Umasou, so he helped him wake up the maiasauras of the attack. With his help, soon all of the maiasauras were awake, including the herd leader and the guardians.

Before Heart knew it, the big jaws came charging through the maiasaura resting grounds. Heart managed to catch sight of Sakaki and Heart kicked him to the ground in anger. He was able to get back on his feet quickly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here already Sakaki?! It's too soon for you guys to start hunting here again since it was only two days ago that you came to hunt," said Heart.

"Well your right about that Heart. I'm not here to hunt. I'm here to kill your herd, including your all-powerful herd leader as well. Today he dies!" said Sakaki.

"Not if I have anything to do about it," said Heart as he tried to kick Sakaki again. This time, Sakaki was able to dodge Heart's kick and he head butted Heart.

"Sorry brother dear, but I'm not after you today. It's your leader I'm after and I'm going to kill," Sakaki said as he made his way towards the herd leader. It took Heart a few moments to get up, but he did.

_Man that Sakaki is pretty tough. I hope the herd guardians are helping the herd leader. If what Sakaki said was true and he does plan on killing the herd leader, things have just gotten very difficult for us _though Heart to himself. Heart saw the maiasauras being attacked by the big jaws, so instead of helping out the herd leader, Heart decided to help out those who really need it. _The herd leader should be ok. After all Umasou and Hiro are close to him, so unless more gang up on them, it'll take a lot more than Sakaki to kill our leader_ Heart thought to himself.

* * *

Heart was right in what he thought, for Umasou and Hiro were both attacking the big jaws that were attacking the maiasauras around them. Some of the big jaws were trying to attack the herd leader, but with the help of the two, they were not able to do a lot.

"I don't understand why the big jaws keep trying to attack you? If they are here to hunt, then they should just be after the other maiasauras and not just you," said Umasou to the leader.

"But what if they're not here to hunt? I think Sakaki and the big jaws want me dead," said the herd leader.

"But why would they come all this way just to kill you, the leader?" asked Hiro.

"It's pretty simple: With me dead, the big jaws think the herd would fall apart without a leader to take my place and with my death in general. However a while ago, I promised Light that if I were to die from anything, that he would take my place as the leader of this herd. So even if I do die today, there will still be a leader," said the herd leader.

Suddenly from the herd of the big jaws, Sakaki appeared in front of the herd leader, Hiro and Umasou.

"It's taken me a long time, but I have finally found you, maiasaura herd leader! Prepare to die!" said Sakaki.

"We will not let you hurt him!" said Hiro.

"And how do you expect to keep him alive? You'll just betray him like you did me," said Sakaki.

"I only betrayed you because you and your ideas are insane. And wanting to kill all of the plant eaters in this valley is going too far Sakaki. You will not kill the herd leader as long as I am protecting him," said Hiro.

"Well then, let's see if you can stand up to my followers as well," said Sakaki as four more big jaws appeared with him.

_Darn it, this isn't good at all. Me and Umasou can't protect our leader against five big jaws. Not for very long anyway. I do hope that Heart or one of the big jaws can help us out here _though Hiro.

"We don't care how many big jaws there are. We will protect our leader no matter what!" said Hiro.

"That's right! If you want to kill our leader, then you're going to have to kill us first!" said Umasou.

"That can easily be arranged. Kill them all," said Sakaki. So all of the five big jaws rushed toward the herd leader, Hiro and Umasou. But the two of them would stand their ground no matter what, to protect their leader.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the resting grounds, Heart was also busy protecting the maiasauras from being killed by the big jaws. But while he was fighting them, Heart realized something that seemed a bit strange; He knew that the big jaws were attacking the Grand Valley, but it seemed that there weren't a lot of big jaws attacking the main resting area. It seemed to Heart that there were a lot less than what there would usually be.

_This doesn't make any sense. Yes, there are big jaws that are attacking the main resting area, but there are so few of them this time. If they are trying to kill the maiasauras for food, they there should be a lot more of them if there are this few. What if they aren't here to hunt but to really kill someone in particular _Heart thought to himself.

"Heart! We have very important things that you have to know," said from the voices of two big jaws.

"Who said that?" asked Heart. Before he knew it he saw Akisame and Hanataro in front of him.

"Heart, there are very important things that you have to know this instant!" said Hanataro.

"Akisame, Hanataro. What are you two doing here? I thought you weren't going to hunt because the two of you are still young," said Heart.

"We had to lie to Sakaki, in a manner of speaking. We told him that we would fight some of the maiasauras and we did. But don't worry we didn't kill any. So we could tell you some big things from the Valley of the Meat Eaters," said Akisame.

"What sort of big things?" asked Heart.

"Well first off, after hearing Sakaki talk more about attacking the valley today and pretty much declared war on it, Ryoga got so mad at Sakaki he challenged him to a duel where if he won, he'd become the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. However Ryoga greatly underestimated Sakaki's strength and Sakaki was able to defeat him with just two attacks and he stayed the leader," said Hanataro.

"Because he lost, Ryoga and his family have to move out of the two valleys for good. But Sakaki knocked Ryoga out unconscious and he still hasn't woken up yet. So Sakaki won't make him and his family move out until he has awakened from his unconsciousness and when he has recovered," said Akisame.

"Darn it, this is the last thing we need now. First Hiro's banished from the Valley of the Meat Eaters for betraying Sakaki, now Ryoga and his family will be leaving the two valleys in a matter of time. If things keep falling apart like this, defeating Sakaki and his followers will just keep getting tougher for us," said Heart.

"Well things might start turning bad really soon. You see the real reason Sakaki is attacking the maiasauras today is not because it's a hunting day for food. Sakaki is really here so he can weaken the herd of maiasauras, so to him the best way of weakening the herd is by killing the herd leader. That's why they're aren't a lot of big jaws in the resting grounds themselves. Most of the big jaws are with Sakaki trying to help him kill the maiasaura herd leader at this very moment," said Hanataro.

"Sakaki's going to kill the herd leader?! Tell me where his is now! I must go save him," said a familiar voice.

"Who said...?" Heart was about to ask, but before he knew it his brother Light was in front of the three.

"You have to tell me where the herd leader is now so I can save him! Tell me or I'll kill you both!" threatened Light.

"Light, calm down. First off, if anyone should go and help out our herd leader it should be me. I'm stronger and since there aren't a lot of big jaws here anymore, someone like you can protect the maiasauras easier. And what's with you threatening Akisame and Hanataro? They are my friends," said Heart.

"I'm sorry Heart, but this is something I have to do on my own. I have to be the one to make sure our herd leader lives," said Light.

"And what's the big deal if you go instead of me. For your information, right now Umasou and Hiro are risking their necks to protect the leader. They're like a family to me, and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to them," said Heart.

"I have to be the one to save him. The herd leader is like a father to me Heart. I must protect what's truly important to me as well," said Light.

"What makes the herd leader so special to you? Other than make you a guardian what has he ever done for you?!" asked Heart.

"He's done a lot for me, Heart. More than you can ever imagine," said Light.

"What do you mean?" asked Heart.

"You see, when the herd leader accepted me into the herd, he made a special exception for me to join. Because our mom wasn't part of the herd, well, because of you, we were pretty much growing up independently. When he accepted me into the herd, I promised him that I would be the best guardian I could ever be for the herd and he saw it in me as well. He complimented and praised me for the work I did in the herd just like the time when you helped out the herd from the big jaws. He was so impressed in the job I did as a guardian, that a few months before you came back to me and mom, the herd leader promised me something: He promised me that if he were to ever die, be it by old age or because of meat eaters, that I would be the new herd leader. I was so surprised how much he trusted and believed in me, that I gladly accepted his offer. Other than mom, I don't think anyone has ever believed in me as much than him," said Light.

"Light, I never knew you had such a great bond with the herd leader, but I'm sorry. If anyone is to take down Sakaki, then it has to be me. He's my real brother and he's the reason we've been having all of his problems. He's the reason I came all this way here and the reason I joined this herd: to protect it from his evil! I must be the one to take him down," said Heart.

"You don't even know if he IS your real brother! I heard you and Umasou talking to that old big jaw when I was on my way to drop off Hanabi. You don't even know for certain that Baku is really your father, so how can you be sure that Sakaki is really your brother? How can you be sure that your biological family is still alive and that they aren't all dead? At least I have a father figure still," said Light angrily.

"He knows he has a real family because he has and will always have me," said a familiar voice.

"I can't believe it. You're really here," said Heart in awe. Before Heart knew it, he was face to face with Baku.

"I can't believe this at all. It's really One-Eyed Baku. The former leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters! The greatest big jaw of his time!" Akisame and Hanataro both said at the same time with great surprise.

"On my way here, I heard about how my son Sakaki was ruling the Valley of the Meat Eaters so cruel. But to want to start a war with the Grand Valley, it is unacceptable. I want the two of you to go help out the maiasaura herd leader. I will keep the maisauras here safe. Make me proud son," said Baku.

"So then, it's all true then huh?" asked Heart.

"The facts do not lie Heart. You never knew your biological family and I never whatever happened to my lost egg. So it all means one thing: You are my son and I truly am your real father," said Baku.

"Somehow I knew. Even after Beckon told me about your lost egg, I had a feeling deep down that you were my father. I just knew that I was really your son and now I know for sure. Now I finally know I have a real biological family. Thank you so much dad," said Heart.

"Don't think much of it son. Somehow I thought before that you might really be my son, but I just kept running away from that thought and didn't believe it. Now you and your brother better help out your leader before something bad happens. Like I said, I'll stay here and make sure the big jaws don't kill any of the maiasauras," said Baku.

"Ok then. We'll be back soon," said Heart. So both Heart and his brother Light hurried to their herd leader to help protect him against the big jaws and to stop them from killing him.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the resting grounds, Hiro and Umasou were trying their hardest to protect their herd leader, but things we getting harder for them. A big jaw, a hard shell and a grown maiasaura can stand up to a big jaw, but not five big jaws for a long time. Hiro and Umasou we both exhausted.

_Darn it, at this rate we won't last much longer. Me and Umasou can take on two big jaws at once with ease, but fighting against five and trying to keep our leader alive is very hard to do. If we don't get any help soon, then Sakaki and the others will end up killing three today _thought Hiro.

"The three of you are very exhausted. Why don't you just make things easy for me and just let me kill the herd leader? Once he's dead, I'll have no more business here and I'll see myself out," said Sakaki.

"As long as we are still alive, we won't let you do things your way in our valley. We will never surrender our leader to the likes of you," said Umasou.

But with the two of them just about out of strength, how could they possibly keep their leader alive much longer?

"Guardians, Dad, anyone! We need help badly! Please assist us!" shouted Umasou.

"No one will come and save you now, hard shell. Don't you get it? You and Hiro have failed at protecting your leader. For now he dies!" said Sakaki, who was just about to kill the herd leader with a bite.

But just then, Heart kicked Sakaki, causing his attempt at killing the leader a fail.

"You know, you're starting to become a real pain Heart. Big jaws, take care of Heart for me. I'll kill the herd leader," said Sakaki.

"Yay! Dad you came to help us out!" said Umasou

"If you going to kill him, then you're going to have to get through me first," said Heart.

"Together we will end your evil and this war!" said Light who appeared shortly after Heart.

"Light, I want you to help out Hiro and protect the herd leader from Sakaki. I'll take care of the other big jaws along with Umasou and we'll help you out soon," Heart instructed to his brother.

"Got it," said Light.

"You can try, but you will only die just like your leader will. I want two of you big jaws to come and help me take care of these two. You other two, just kill Heart and his son for me," said Sakaki

"Understood leader," said the big jaws that were loyal to him.

"Now kill them all!" shouted Sakaki as he head butted Light. He was able to recover quickly.

"It seems I'll be killing two this day instead of one. What a deal," said Sakaki.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Hiro and he tried to kick Sakaki. But he was able to dodge it before it hit him.

Since Heart and Umasou had plenty of experience fighting, taking on the big jaws wasn't very hard for him but he knew he had to hurry up with it.

_Darn it we have to finish off these big jaws soon. Light and Hiro can't protect our leader forever and Hiro has already worn out from fighting for a while already _though Heart.

Heart tried a strong head butt on one of the big jaws and it managed to strike him. Umasou was also doing his best against the other big jaw. It kept on trying to tackle and bite him, but Umasou just kept on easily dodging it's attacks and tried to hit him with his tail (which was a strong weapon for him) and it was effective against the big jaw.

Light and Hiro were doing their best to protect their leader, but with Hiro already exhausted from fighting the big jaws earlier didn't have the strength he had before and was a bit weaker. Light managed to keep up fighting strong against Sakaki. He may not have had jagged fangs like a big jaw, but he did have very powerful arms and claws, something that big jaws don't have.

He was able to use them to his advantage as well, because he managed to slash the other big jaws with them, and the damage was very effective. Alongside with Hiro who was still had enough strength to fight, the two of them managed to knock out and defeat the two big jaws that were with Sakaki. But Sakaki still wasn't willing to give up the fight. In desperation, he did the one thing that nobody saw coming and everyone feared.

When he knew he was now outnumbered two to one, he decided he'd take out the big jaw right here and now. So he backed up pretty far with Light and Hiro not knowing if he was going to attack them or who he was going to attack. When he had gone back far enough, Sakaki started a rushing head butt. But Light and Hiro we right; he wasn't targeting them. He was targeting their leader.

"Heart! Get to the leader now! Sakaki is about to kill him right now with a rushing head butt!" Light shouted to his brother Heart. But though he tried to hurry toward his leader Heart wasn't able to make it in time. Sakaki was able to successfully hit the herd leader with his powerful head butt. Because of the herd leader already tired and injured from fighting a bit before, the impact of his attacked knocked out the herd leader unconscious.

"Now ends the leadership of this pathetic excuse of a leader," said Sakaki as he finished off the herd leader by biting him with his fangs. His bite was the last attack Sakaki used on him, for that bite ended the life of the maiasaura herd leader.

"Y-y-you killed my herd leader you bastard! As the new leader of the maiasauras, I will kill you!" shouted Light as he tried to slash Sakaki with his claws. But Sakaki simply dodged his attack easily.

"So you're the lucky one who's the new leader because of the now-passing of the old leader? Then today will truly be a day to remember. This day two leaders of the maiasauras die!" said Sakaki.

"Sakaki, cease this at once! This insanity must end now!" said a familiar voice.

"There's only one big jaw I know that has that voice and calls me by my name like that. I'm surprised you've actually come back after all of this time father," said Sakaki as he turned around and saw his father, One-Eyed Baku.

"I came back home because I wanted to see both of my sons again. But I never expected you to ever turn out his way Sakaki. All because of not knowing how to rule the Valley of the Meat Eaters under a disaster like this drought, you lost sight of what's truly important and that is ruling your people fairly and NOT taking advantages of the power that you have. You have started a war with the Grand Valley because of it and you want to spread it to other places? It's madness!" said Baku who was obviously disappointed at Sakaki.

"Well, unfortunately for you, even though you are my dad AND the former leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters, you can't do much about it. Remember you were already a leader of the valley long ago and you can't become the leader again. Only a big jaw that hasn't been the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters can become the leader, so big jaws like Hiro and Heart can become the leader if the defeated me in a duel, but you can never be the leader ever again! You may have abandoned me long ago and you gave me the leadership of the Valley of the Meat Eaters when I never wanted to be the leader, but now I'm using my powers against the Grand Valley" said Sakaki.

Heart was very shocked when he heard Sakaki say this. "Dad, is Sakaki telling the truth? Can you really not become the leader again? And did you really abandon him?!" asked Heart.

"It's true son. A former leader such as myself cannot become the leader again. However a big jaw who hasn't been the leader can challenge the current leader, in this case your brother Sakaki and if a big jaw defeats him, they will become the new leader. Sakaki is also somewhat speaking the truth. It's true I gave him leadership of the Valley of the Meat Eaters when he was still young and when he didn't want to be the leader, but I didn't deliberately abandon him. After me and your mother left the Two Valleys, we were planning on coming back every now and then to make sure he was doing a good job. However when the gluttonous long-necks from the south attacked the big jaws of the plains, I lost your mother. They attacked her and her injuries were too great. And this was not long after she had your egg. After I saved the big jaws of the plains from the gluttonous long-necks from the south, they were in debt to me and made me the ruler of the plains. I had to stay to make sure they would never have to deal with that ever again. I did want to come back to the Two Valleys, but they needed me. My father, Beckon was also one of the big jaws that almost lost his life during the fight but lived because of me. Family may be more important than duty, but I had to protect both," said Baku.

"I know. Beckon told me as well what happened during the attack. But I didn't know that I lost my real mom after that," said Heart.

"Well, now you know. I tried hard to protect all of the big jaws, but I was unable too. Because of the hardships of losing your mother, suddenly becoming a leader again and trying to protect you, I never got the chance to return to the Two Valleys. I wanted to really, but the big jaws and my father needed my protection," said Baku.

"And because of that, you never came back to the Two Valleys after all that time. It was so many years ago and you never came back here. Until now. Well, I did what I came here for so I'm going back to the Valley of the Meat Eaters. Heart, this doesn't change anything. Even if our dad is on your side, the war is far from over! I won't stop until all the plant eaters are dead. I will be back and sooner than you think. Farewell everyone. Big jaws! We've done what we came here for. Go back to the Valley of the Meat Eaters!" said Sakaki. So Sakaki and the big jaws left for their home.

"By the way dad. Why did you leave the resting grounds? The maiasauras could have been killed without someone guarding them," said Heart.

"Because while I was guarding the maiasauras, the other herd guardians showed up. At first they thought I was one of Sakaki's big jaws. But I told them that I was an ally of them and that the two of you went to save the leader from Sakaki. They said that I should help them out and that they would protect the maiasauras. So I came here to help out," said Baku.

"With Light as the new herd leader of the maiasauras, he probably shouldn't fight a lot anymore. If Sakaki somehow manages to kill him too, then the herd will truly be without a leader. He must be protected," said Hiro.

"That is a smart idea. But right now I think we could all use a good rest. Remember me and my son were up all night making sure the big jaws wouldn't try a sneak attack like they did today and I'm really tired," said Heart.

"I'll make sure that the maiasauras are protected from the other big jaws if they try anything again. You guys can take my place once you rested enough if you wish to," said Baku.

"Thank you very much Baku. You are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you wish for helping us out greatly. Now we will go rest up after that hard fight," said Light.

"Anything for helping out and being there for my son leader," said Baku.

So everyone who helped out in the big fight went back to their home so they could rest after such a hard and tiring battle.

_A/N: What a chapter. So many big things happening. Baku finally reaches the Grand Valley and is now a new and big ally for Heart and maiasauras and Light is now the new herd leader after Sakaki kills the last herd leader. In the next chapter Sakaki still wants to kill all of the plant eaters in the Grand Valley, but there is a big problem. With Baku returning to the two valleys once again, many of the big jaws don't want to fight him because Baku is the former leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. To the big jaws, attacking Baku is like attacking their own leader Sakaki. But even though a lot of the big jaws are rebelling against Sakaki, there are still a handful of big jaws that will still follow and attack for him. And during another attack, things don't go the way the plan for Sakaki, and Hiro even challenges him to become the leader and to get rid of him. Will Sakaki finally be defeated and will peace ever return to the valleys ever again. Stay updated for the next chapter: War Ending?! Hiro vs Sakaki. Until then review favorite and all that. Peace out!_


	11. War Over? Hiro vs Sakaki

And Now

Here's Chapter 11

Of The Dinosaur Revolution

War Over? Hiro vs. Sakaki

In the Valley of the Meat Eaters, there were a lot of big jaws talking about what's been happening in the two valleys recently and a lot of it is affecting Sakaki as well.

"Hey have you guys heard? Apparently our former leader One-Eyed Baku is back within the two valleys and he is allying himself with Heart to stop Sakaki's madness" said a big jaw to a group of other big jaws.

"Yeah I heard about it. With Baku back here, it wouldn't be a surprise to me if Sakaki called off the war with the Grand Valley. If he thinks he can win with Baku here, he's greatly mistaken," said a big jaw from the group.

"What do you mean?" asked a big jaw.

"Well consider it. Does Sakaki actually expect us to attack Baku of all creatures? He's our former leader! Attacking him would be like us attacking our own leader. It's like betraying our own leader. I don't know who will still side with Sakaki, but I think I'm going to take Heart's suggestion and leave Sakaki and his followers. I'd never attack our own former leader," said a big jaw.

"I won't stay with Sakaki either Sakaki seriously wants to attack his own father! It's madness! But it still asks a bigger question. With big jaws like us now turning on Sakaki and his leadership, will he still go on with this whole war? If I were him, I would stop all of this as soon as I could," said another big jaw.

"True, but you know Sakaki. He hates hearing it, but Heart is indeed right. Sakaki has truly gone insane with attacking the Grand Valley and killing the plant eaters. All he wants to do is prove to us that he's a good leader, but he's lost sight of it. Now he just wants to kill the plant eaters and once the plant eaters in the Grand Valley are dead, he wants us to move out and just do the same thing to another valley or home. If that isn't madness then nothing is," said a big jaw.

"I know it may sound like a stupid idea, but I really think we should tell Sakaki how we really feel about the way he rules our home and this pointless war. We're supposed to have peace with the Grand Valley and Sakaki is totally ignoring it all because he thinks this drought we've been having given him the right to hunt in the Grand Valley as much as he does. We should tell Sakaki what we really think of him!" said a big jaw.

"Yeah we should tell him what we feel. I mean the worst thing that can happen to us is just him yelling at us. We will just be on the side of the big jaws that are against him and want him taken down just like Heart and the others in the Grand Valley. Let's do it," said a big jaw.

So the group of the big jaws decided to confront Sakaki and they told him about how they really felt about him and the way he was ruling things.

"Well if that's how you really feel then why don't you do this valley a favor and leave here forever! Do you think I enjoy hearing the same thing over and over again?" asked Sakaki who seemed mad at the group of big jaws.

"What do you mean 'hearing the same thing over and over again'?" asked one of the big jaws.

"You idiots! Do you honestly think you're the only big jaws here that have told me that they want to do things on their own and not fight for me anymore?! Ever since my father returned back to the valleys again, nearly all of the big jaws here don't want me as a leader anymore. They don't want me to attack the Grand Valley anymore with this war because they don't want to face their own former leader. I've been hearing it from just about all the big jaws and now I barely have any more big jaws that are still loyal to me," said Sakaki.

"Well Sakaki, it does make sense if you think about it. I mean attacking Baku would be like attacking you. The big jaws couldn't possibly go up against their own leader because to them its betraying him. That's why the big jaws aren't following you anymore," said another big jaw.

"Do you think I care what the big jaws think?! I'm going to kill all of the plant eaters in the Grand Valley with any big jaws that are still with me and nothing will change my mind! The big jaws that are against me can move out of here for all I care. They have no real purpose for helping me with achieving my goal!" said Sakaki.

"But that's just it Sakaki. Now that a lot of the big jaws aren't serving you anymore, how do you honestly expect to win this war you've started with the Grand Valley? You don't have enough big jaws left that serve you to take on the valley now. You have to face the reality that you can't win this war and that if you continue on with this, you'll end up getting possibly killed," said a big jaw.

"I will not give up on this war while I am still alive! I'm not sure if you've noticed or not, but Heart barely has any allies in the Grand Valley anymore. The former herd leader of the maiasauras died when I took his life, Ryoga is banished from the Valley of the Meat Eaters for losing to me in a duel to try to become the leader. The only ones I have to deal with in the Grand Valley are Heart, Hiro, Baku and the maiasauras. Once they are taken out, the rest of the plant eaters will soon fall. Then I shall move to other valleys and do the exact same process as before!" said Sakaki.

"Well you can keep on thinking that, but it will never happen. Your insane and you need to be taken down for good. I hope Heart or Hiro does manage to defeat you. At least that way, they can end your tyranny and bring peace back to these valleys you've destroyed," said a big jaw.

Sakaki was so angry at the remark that big jaw made, that he rushed towards him and bit his neck, killing him instantly. The other big jaws were in complete shock when they saw him kill a fellow big jaw.

"Now, if your smart I suggest you'd better leave here before I decide to kill you as well," said Sakaki.

"If that's the way you want it then fine. We have to leave the valleys anyway so we can hunt to survive so it makes sense if we lived somewhere else anyway. C'mon, let's leave this valley and let the crazy leader lose everything," said one of the big jaws. So the small group of big jaws left the Valley of the Meat Eaters to find a better home or one with a better leader.

_I've come too far to just give up on getting rid of all the plant eaters. I have to keep this herd of big jaws alive at all costs. Even if it means completely going against the treaty and fighting my own father. The big jaws of this valley will not fall. I'll admit I've been ruling the valley harshly, but in the long run the big jaws will live and I'll have proven that I can be a great leader even when disaster like this drought strikes us. I will not give up! _Sakaki thought to himself after the group of big jaws left. Sakaki then went to the main part of the Valley of the Meat Eaters so he could give the big jaws an announcement.

"Listen up big jaws! Since in our last attack we only killed the herd leader and no other maiasauras, our valley is very short on food. So tomorrow, me and big jaws that are still on my side will attack the Grand Valley for food. Since many of you big jaws have decided to turn against mall of thee and will not hunt because of Baku, I want all of the big jaws that are still on my side to please step forward," said Sakaki to all of the big jaws.

So all of the big jaws that were still on Sakaki's side and the number greatly shocked him. Only twelve big jaws, including Akisame and Hanataro, stepped forward, and Sakaki was very surprised on how few big jaws that were still on his side.

_How is this possible?! How is it that out of this entire valley, there are only twelve big jaws that are still on my side? There used to be a lot more big jaws than this, but now it's as if nobody wants me as a leader anymore. How did I ever go from a leader of this valley, to a leader of a group of big jaws?_ Sakaki thought to himself as he saw the small number of big jaws.

"Well this might be a smaller group of big jaws than I thought, but it doesn't matter. This means we should only need about three maiasauras to hold us over. Since the rest of you big jaws are now against me instead of with me, you will be hunting for your own food outside of the valleys and will not be getting any of the maiasaura meat. We will be attacking the Grand Valley early tomorrow, just like the last attack. Is this understood?" asked Sakaki.

"Understood leader Sakaki," said the big jaws that were on his side.

"All right then. You are dismissed and may return back to what you were doing. And make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight to wake up early for our attack," said Sakaki. So all of the big jaws returned back to what they were previously doing.

_Darn it, with only twelve big jaws still on my side the next attack might not go the way I planned. How will I be able to take out the Grand Valley with just 12 big jaws and me? It's just about impossible. But I will still try anyway _Sakaki thought to himself while he was laying down. He was trying to make a good strategy to attack the Grand Valley, but with so few big jaws on his side it will be very hard.

* * *

In the Grand Valley, Heart Umasou and the others in the herd were greatly increasing their security against Sakaki. They made more maiasauras that weren't guardians into guardians so they could place more than just one dinosaur at a guard post. If any big jaws tried to attack the herd, then they would be ready, even if it they would be attacked early in the day like the last attack. Baku was guarding the main part of the resting area, Heart and Umasou were guarding the front entrance of the resting area while the other maiasauras were guarding the other parts of the resting area where big jaws could enter. Since Light had become the new leader of the herd, he too was in the main part of the resting grounds so he could make sure the maiasauras living there are safe, but also so he can be safe as well if any big jaws try to kill him. They were ready for any attacks the big jaws would make.

"Wow, with Light and your dad working together to increase security, I don't think Sakaki can ever win now. With guardians just about everywhere, there's no way he can attack us again," said Umasou.

"I hope so. But I do also wish that he would just stop these attacks. Sakaki doesn't have a chance of killing any of the plant eaters here, yet he still won't stop his attacks no matter what. My dad is right, someone needs to take him down, but the only big jaws here that can challenge him to take his place are Hiro and me. If the two of us lose to him, then unless some other big jaw appears he will stay the leader and keep doing what he's doing. Simply put, the two of us are the only ones left that have a chance of bringing peace back and ending this chaos," said Heart.

"Yeah, a lot is on the line, but I know that you can do anyone is stronger than Sakaki, then it's you dad. You're stronger than all of the big jaws I know and together with everyone he will be taken down," said Umasou.

"Well maybe, but remember I'm not strong enough to even defeat my own dad yet, so defeating Sakaki will be a great challenge. But thanks for having faith in me either way son," said Heart.

"I'll always keep believing in you dad. I know that we'll be able to bring peace back here as long as we just keep believing that we can. We can never lose sight of what's truly important and that is ending Sakaki's reign of madness!" said Umasou.

"Thank you Umasou, but I'm still finding it hard to believe that my father really gave Sakaki leadership when he didn't want it and even abandoned him. I just can't bring myself to believe it," said Heart.

"I'm sorry Heart, but what I said before is true," said Baku who had heard Heart talking. He thought he should try to help him understand what happened better.

"I did give Sakaki leadership of the Valley of the Meat Eaters while he was still a young big jaw and growing, but it's not as if I wanted to give it to him. Believe me, I wanted to find another big jaw to take my place, but I had to abide by the rules and wait for a big jaw to challenge me and defeat me. Unfortunately, at the time no big jaws would challenge me and I could not force a big jaw to challenge me. So I gave him leadership and me and your mother left one month after he became the leader," said Baku.

"But what I don't understand is why? Why did you decide to leave the Two Valleys and give your son leadership in the first place then?" asked Heart.

"I left the Two Valleys because I didn't want to end up like Beckon. It's true that I love my father, but I didn't want to rule the Valley of the Meat Eaters for as long as he did. He ruled until he was close to becoming an old big jaw. I didn't want to end up like that. Truth be told, I wanted live my life just like any other normal big jaw, not just stuck in the Two Valleys for my whole life. I wanted to see the world more and care more for my family than an entire herd. I wanted to travel with my wife to see as much as the world as we could. So after just five years, I decided that I would step down as the leader so me and my wife could leave the Two Valleys and see the world, just like I wanted to. But it was a big mistake on my part for forcing Sakaki to take the leadership of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. I did want him to come with us and see the world, but without another big jaw to take my place I had no choice but to give him leadership. I just never thought that doing such a thing would turn him into what he is now," said Baku.

"But you can't help it. You were young and you didn't want to follow in Beckon's footsteps and be the leader forever. You didn't know that you wouldn't be able to find somebody else to replace you and you didn't know that Sakaki didn't want to take up the position as the leader at such an early age. True it might have looked like you abandoned him, but you knew that you also have to protect what's important and that was keeping the big jaws of the plains safe from the gluttonous long-necks. They looked up to you and respected you for saving them. You even saved your own dad when they attacked. Being the ruler of the plains, you knew you have to stay their ruler to make sure such a thing never happened again and because of it, you weren't able to return to the Two Valleys to see him again. No one saw it coming, not you or him. It's just how life is," said Heart.

"Thank you for the comfort, my son. I only wish that he didn't turn into this all because of me," said Baku who appeared to feel guilty.

"But truth be told, he wasn't always such a bad leader," said Hiro who had overheard Heart and Baku talking.

"I might have left the Valley of the Meat Eaters at a somewhat young age with my parents, but from what I recall, Sakaki wasn't a bad leader to begin with at all. I'll admit, at times I remember him feeling mad possibly at you for abandoning him, but he was a good leader for the time that I can remember. In fact, he was kind of like you Baku. He treated all of the big jaws fairly and they stayed at peace with plant eaters and only hunted outside of the Two Valleys," said Hiro.

"Maybe he seems to be corrupting the Valley of the Meat Eaters now is because he's ruling under the pressure of this drought which has killed all the plants outside of the Two Valleys. Because of it, the big jaws would have to travel far to find any food whatsoever. Sakaki was probably under pressure with that going on, so he started attacking the Grand Valley so he could lower the pressure and think it would make things better for everyone," said Umasou.

"That could very well be. Even when I was raising him, Sakaki didn't ever seem to be very interested in ruling the Valley of the Meat Eaters at all. He was like me; he wanted to see the world and not deal with the pressures of ruling a valley," said Baku.

"You know, now that you mention it, I'm starting to remember a little more about why my parents wanted to leave the Valley of the Meat Eaters," said Hiro.

"What does that have to do with what we're talking about?" asked Heart.

"Well you see, other than the fact that they didn't completely agree with the ways he was using some of his powers as the leader, they also told me that they didn't think that he was cut out to be the leader. That he didn't have the skills. I think that he knew that and even though he didn't want to be the leader, he wanted to prove to the big jaws that he was just as good as a leader and Baku and Beckon. My parents told me that Sakaki would train very hard so that he would be a match for any big jaw that challenged him for domination of the herd. Even though he was starting to become a young adult big jaw, he was able to defeat any big jaws that challenged him. If I remember right from my parents, he even occasionally challenged other big jaws from the Valley of the Meat Eaters, just so they could help him improve his skills. I don't think he wanted to be the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters at first, but he knew that since he was the leader that he had to do his best and show the big jaws that he was worthy of being called a leader. I don't think that it's just the drought that's turning Sakaki into what he is now. I think he's also has greater pressure to deal with by finding out he has a brother he never knew about and hates him for criticizing the way he's ruled the valley because of the drought, but also because of Baku for returning as well. Sakaki still believes that his parents abandoned him and he's not just mad at that, but also the fact that he's siding with his other son and the plant eaters. It must be hard for anyone to have to go through such a thing. Sometimes all that pressure can just be too much for one person to handle," said Hiro.

"I just wish there was a way we could change Sakaki and just bring peace back to the Two Valleys like before," said Umasou.

"I wish we could too, but don't say things like trying to change him. It's impossible for anyone to change another person. If someone were to change, then they would have to do it on their own. They can't have other people do it for them. If Sakaki were to change his ways, then he would have to discover how on his own," said Hiro.

"Well, all we can do is hope then. We should also try to get some sleep as well while we can. We have to be ready if Sakaki won't change and still tries to attack us more. But who knows; I'm sure miracles can still happen in this world. Well, I'll see you all tomorrow. Sleep well and good," said Heart.

"I'll try to. Goodnight Heart," said Hiro as he went to his resting spot to sleep.

"Who knows; even in these times, miracles can still happen," said Baku as he too went to his resting spot to sleep.

"I hope that you're right," said Heart to himself as he and Umasou began to sleep where they were.

* * *

The following day, Sakaki was up early again so he could attack the Grand Valley before a lot of the maiasauras were up, just like the previous attack. He woke up the twelve big jaws that were still on his side so they could get ready to attack soon.

"I know that once again us big jaws are up so early in the day. But if we are to kill any maiasauras, then we must attack early so that no one will expect us. With the maiasauras sleeping, we will have the advantage over them and should be able to kill at least three of them. Be ready to attack in thirty minutes. Is this understood?" asked Sakaki.

"I understand leader. But after our last attack we should really take some precautions. I mean we killed the herd leader the last time, so surely there are a lot more guards than there were the last time, so we will have to be careful especially with such a small group of big jaws," said one of the big jaws.

"True, but it is still very early in the day so if they are guarding the main resting area, which I'm sure they are, there should only be one guard at a post like there was the last time. If no one else has anything to say, then meet back here in thirty minutes for then we shall start our attack," said Sakaki.

"Understood leader," said all of the big jaws that were still with him.

Soon the thirty minutes came and went and the big jaws were ready to hunt in the Grand Valley. They were just waiting for Sakaki to lead the attack.

"All right then, if everybody is ready and prepared, then let's move out. Since there is such a small number of us, any maiasaura will do, young or old. Just kill what you can. Do I make myself clear?" asked Sakaki.

"Yes leader. We understand and we are ready to kill the maiasauras," said the big jaws.

"Good. Then if everyone is ready, let's move out. The maiasauras will fall!" said Sakaki. So Sakaki and his followers began on their way to the Grand Valley.

* * *

Little does Sakaki know however, is that the maiasaura resting grounds are now even more protected, even early in the day. For at this very moment, the resting grounds are still completely protected with at least one, at some posts two, dinosaurs at every post. This time, Sakaki will not be as lucky as they were before and they were able to notice him much quicker.

"Hey dad, I can hear dinosaurs coming our way. I think Sakaki is trying to attack the maiasauras again," said Umasou.

"Your right son, I can hear them as well. Umasou, you'd better go to the resting grounds and warn uncle Light and the others. After that, try to tell the other guardians as well," said Heart.

"Understood dad. I'll make sure everyone knows of this. You just stay here and keep the maiasauras out of the resting grounds," said Umasou.

"I'll do my best. You just do your best and when you're done warning everyone, try to come back to me to help me out," said Heart.

"Got it. I'll be back soon," said Umasou as he went to the resting grounds to warn the maiasauras.

Heart could tell that the big jaws were getting closer because he was able to hear them running. It would be just a matter of moments before Heart could see them. But Heart wasn't going to back down at all. He was ready to stand his ground and defeat any big jaws that came close to him. Before he knew it, Heart was able to see Sakaki and his followers coming his way, but Heart was surprised when he saw how many big jaws were with him.

_Is Sakaki serious about this attack or is this all a joke? There are only twelve other big jaws with him. There's no way that they can successfully expect to take out a lot of maiasauras with that small a number. With all the security here now, he'll be lucky if he manages to kill even one maiasaura _Heart thought to himself.

Soon Heart was face with Sakaki and the small number of big jaws he had with him.

"So tell me brother. Is this just a small part of your big jaws and the rest are at other places or is this really all that's left of your followers? If it is, then I'd just give up right now. Sakaki, there's no way you can kill an entire herd of maiasauras with just you and your twelve followers. Even if they are plant eaters, you are greatly outnumbered," said Heart.

"It doesn't matter if I have just twelve followers left or even just myself. I won't stop until you are all dead!" said Sakaki.

"If your seriously going to go through with this attack with so few big jaws, then you very well may end up dead. But if you really think that you can kill me, then why don't your big jaws just try it then?" mocked Heart.

"So be it then brother. Big jaws, kill Heart and get inside the resting grounds," Sakaki ordered.

Four of the big jaws rushed at Heart to kill him, while the others tried to enter the resting grounds. But Heart's job was to not allow any big jaws inside the resting grounds, and he would make sure they would never enter.

Heart kicked one of the big jaws that was trying to enter the resting grounds and he was able to stun him for a little bit. But after Heart got him the other big jaws were surrounding Heart, trying to corner him so they could kill him.

_Damn it! There's no way I can defeat so many big jaws at once. I may be able to take on four at once, but twelve big jaws are too many. If I don't get any help soon, they will end up killing me _thought Heart as he kept defending himself and protected the herd.

"Well I'll admit Heart. You're pretty skilled to take on so many big jaws at once. But you cannot keep this up forever. Soon you will fall from using all of your strength fighting and my followers will kill you. Soon this war will be won by me and the plant eaters along with my brother will all die!" said Sakaki.

"As long as he has friends who will never stop believing in him, Heart will never be defeated especially by you," said a familiar voice.

Suddenly a big jaw kicked one of the big jaws that was attacking Heart and knocked him out.

"So, Heart is really that close to you Hiro?" Sakaki asked when he saw the big jaw.

"Of course he is. If it wasn't for Heart I would have died long ago. Because of what he has done for me, I will always do what I can to help him in any way possible. I will also stop you in any way possible for turning my home into a wasteland. But right now, it looks like you've already lost the war if you have such a small number of big jaws left that still follow you," Hiro said as he continued to get the big jaws off of Heart.

"Thanks a lot Hiro. If you didn't come and help me, they would have killed me. I owe you one," said Heart.

"Think nothing of it Heart. You saved my life now I'm saving yours so now we're even. Now let's take these big jaws down!" said Hiro.

"Don't forget about me dad. Even two big jaws can't take on twelve," said a voice. Heart turned around and he saw his son.

"So you told everyone about the attack then?" asked Heart.

"Yes, everyone knows and they are ready to protect the herd. Now I'm here to help you out, just like I promised. So let's keep our herd safe!" said Umasou.

"Good. Now let's take down these invaders!" said Heart

So together Heart Umasou and Hiro worked together to defeat the big jaws. With now three versus twelve, the three of them had a much better advantage against the big jaws. And even though they were getting tired after a little bit, soon they were able to defeat all of the big jaws except for two of them for they knew then.

"Akisame and Hanataro?! You two are still on his side?! asked Heart in surprise.

"We are only on his side because we don't want to end up dead, but Heart we are still on and will always be on your side. But we even have to agree now that there's no way that Sakaki can win this war, even though he's so crazy he still thinks he has a change," said Hanataro.

"I still have a chance and I will kill every single plant eater and all of your friends, Heart! I will prove to the big jaws that I am a great leader by killing all of the plant eaters. My evil will spread to the other lands and all plant eaters will fall!" said Sakaki.

"Then if you're really as powerful as you say you are and you really want to take the plant eaters down then prove it to me Sakaki! I challenge you to a duel for domination of the big jaws in the Valley of the Meat Eaters. If I win, then you will step down as the leader of valley and I will become the next leader and your insanity will finally end!" said Hiro.

"I wouldn't mind a good challenge with a big jaw. Hopefully you'll be more of a challenge than Ryoga. But you cannot challenge me I'm afraid. You're already banished from the Valley of the Meat Eaters. You don't have anything more to bet on," said Sakaki.

"If I lose to you Sakaki, then I will leave both valleys and never return. I will leave the herd of maiasauras and they will be weaker. It will make things easier for you if I lose to you," said Hiro.

"Fine then. And what about Heart and Umasou?" asked Sakaki.

"They will not interrupt your match at all. They will simply be out of the way, just watching the duel. Like I will," said Baku as he appeared from the resting grounds.

"Dad what are you doing here?' asked Heart.

"I wanted to see the attacks for myself. But like you, I too am surprised how few big jaws joined him. I would have thought there would've been more," said Baku.

"Nearly all of my followers have left me because they don't want to face you since you are the former leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. But I still won't give up no matter what. Hiro I accept your challenge and I will duel you for leadership. However I just have one condition for this match if it's all right with you," said Sakaki.

"Ok, well what is the condition?" asked Sakaki.

"It is nothing big, but I would like to have our duel in the Valley of the Meat Eaters if it's all right with you," said Sakaki.

"Why do you want to fight there? What's wrong with us fighting here?" asked Hiro.

"It's quite simple. Since we are in the Grand Valley which is mostly forests, there a lot of trees which are in our way to fight. If we were to fight, we would surely have to deal with them being in the way. In The Valley of the Meat Eaters, the area is much more open and we won't have to deal with anything getting in our way," said Sakaki.

"Well you are very right. The trees would get in our way and there's no real problem with fighting in the Meat Eater Valley. All right then, I shall fight in the Valley of the Meat Eaters. But in return, I want Heart Umasou, and Baku to join as well, so they can watch the fight," said Hiro.

"I see no reason why they wouldn't want to watch you. All right then, the fight will be in the Valley of the Meat Eaters then. Let's start making our way now. Fellow big jaws, you may watch the match if you want, but either way I want you to come back to the Valley of the Meat Eaters," said Sakaki.

"Understood," said the big jaws and they started slowly on their way back to their valley. It didn't take long for them to reach the Valley of the Meat Eaters and they had reached it quickly.

"I can't believe it! So the rumors are indeed true. Our former leader Baku has finally returned to the Valley of the Meat Eaters again after such a long time. But I just can't believe that Sakaki still expects us to support him with attacking the Grand Valley and killing all of the plant eaters as well. The whole idea is just insanity," said a big jaw.

"Yeah, Sakaki is really losing his mind. Does he really expect us to not only attack the Grand Valley but to also attack Baku? He's our former leader! Attacking him would be the same as betraying our own valley and our names as big jaws. Attacking our own former leader is something we will not do no matter what Sakaki says and the fact that he will keep at this war is just going too far. I'm surprised that he hasn't just given up by now considering how much he has lost already," said another big jaw.

"Well it looks like Sakaki is about to challenge a big jaw for domination of the herd. If we're lucky, the challenger can defeat him and we can finally have things back to the way before Sakaki went mad. We can end this war and finally have peace once again," said the first big jaw.

"We can only hope he can, but it will still be hard. Sakaki isn't a big jaw that can be defeated easily at all," said the second big jaw.

"Fellow big jaws. I am going to be challenging Hiro here for domination of this herd. I would like all of you to please move so the two of us will have plenty of room to fight," said Sakaki to the big jaws. All of the big jaws moved close to valley walls, so there was plenty of room for Sakaki and Hiro to fight.

"Brother Heart, if it's ok I want you to referee this match and start it please," said Sakaki.

"All right then. This duel will be between Sakaki, the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters versus Hiro, a big jaw originally from that valley. If Hiro wins this duel, Sakaki will step down as the new leader and Hiro will become the next leader. If Sakaki wins, then he shall stay the herd leader and Hiro will be banished from the Grand Valley as well as the Valley of the Meat Eaters, not able to return again. Are the two of you ready?" asked Heart.

"We are," said Sakaki and Hiro at the same time.

"Then the battle begins...NOW!" said Heart.

For the first few moments, Sakaki and Hiro weren't attacking each other. They were just staring at each other, as if one was waiting for the other to attack first so they could read his opponents attack.

_Darn it. Sakaki isn't attacking me because he wants me to attack first so he can read my attacks and the way I attack. But if I keep doing nothing, then this fight could last all day. I have to attack Sakaki even if it will be risky _Hiro thought to himself.

Hiro tried to land a kick on Sakaki from a distance, and he was able to land it on him. But it looked as though Sakaki meant to be attacked. After he finished his attack Hiro looked at Sakaki for a moment and it looked like Sakaki was in some pain from it.

"Well Hiro, I'm quite impressed. Your much stronger than I thought you would me. A lot stronger than that weakling Ryoga. But now let's see if you're as good a defender as you are a fighter," said Sakaki.

He then tried to strike Hiro with a powerful head butt, but Hiro was able to dodge the attack and then he countered it by biting Sakaki. He was now in greater pain than before.

"You are indeed a very powerful big jaw Hiro. I've never had to fight against a big jaw as skilled and as strong as you before. I'm just curious, but how are you so powerful anyway? Was it just simple training or how is it are you so skilled?" asked Sakaki.

"Well if you really want to know then I suppose I can tell you. After me and my family left the Valley of the Meat Eaters, we pretty much had to survive on our own. Since I was still quite young at the time, my mom and dad hunted for food so we could stay alive. Sometimes it was hard for us to find food but we managed. A few years later when I was older I was able to hunt with my family instead of just acting like a kid. It wasn't easy hunting plant eaters, especially when they are sometimes bigger than you and I did have a few near-death experiences fighting them, but in the end I made it through. It was hard but soon I was a real big jaw and was able to kill plant eaters to survive with my family watching. Years later, I had gotten strong enough to a point where I can take out plant eaters that were even bigger than me all on my own. I had worked my body to become a very strong big jaw for my age. Eventually I decided that I didn't want to stay with my parents my entire life, so I decided that I'd go back to my old home to settle down. I told my folks and they thought it was a good idea and that's how I'm here now and that's why I am a strong big jaw," said Hiro.

"Well that explains why you a very powerful. But I was simply testing your skills earlier. Now we will be fighting seriously. I will now test the limits of my strengths and I will defeat you!" said Sakaki.

"Good, it's not much of a fight if you don't give it all you have. Now show me just how skilled you really are Sakaki!" said Hiro.

Right after he said that, Sakaki then tried to strike Hiro with a very powerful aerial kick. Hiro was unprepared for the sudden attack and Sakaki was able to successfully land his attack on Hiro with full force. The attack was so powerful, that Hiro was stunned for a few moments. But soon Hiro was able to move again and even though he was in some pain, he wasn't anywhere near ready to give up.

"Wow Hiro is much tougher than I first thought if he can keep fighting after an attack like that," said Akisame.

"What do you mean?" asked Heart.

"Right then, Sakaki used all of his strength he had into that attack. Normally most big jaws are knocked out after an attack like that and Sakaki defeats them. Remember Ryoga's fight with Sakaki? He wasn't using all of his strength against him because Ryoga was very weak compared to him and he defeated him with just two simple blows. Sakaki almost never uses all of his strength in a fight because his opponents are much weaker than him and if he does, he usually ends up killing his opponent," said Akisame.

"You mean Hiro could possibly be putting his life on the line in this fight?!" asked Heart surprised.

"He might, but Hiro is one of the first big jaws to fight Sakaki and actually seem to have a chance against him. He was able to put Sakaki in pain, something that no big jaw has ever been able to do, but this duel can now go either way. Personally with Hiro fighting Sakaki, I have no idea who could win this match," said Hanataro.

"Hiro will need all of his strength if he has hopes on defeating Sakaki," said a familiar voice.

"So you've finally recovered have you? You fought Sakaki and you know how strong he is. Right Ryoga?" asked Heart.

"Yes. Sakaki is very powerful and unless there is one big jaw that is stronger and skilled than him I don't think he can defeated," said Ryoga.

"Well I believe that Hiro is stronger than Sakaki. Because it's up to him and me to defeat him, because if we don't Sakaki will stay the ruler and just continue his reign of madness," said Heart.

Hiro and Sakaki kept on dealing blows to each other and every time one dealt a blow to another, they were able to recover quickly even if they were in some pain. It was as if Heart was right about Hiro and Sakaki were both equally powerful for they didn't seem to want to give up at all. Very surprisingly to everybody an hour had passed and they were still fighting. But from fighting so much, both Sakaki and Hiro were very tired from the attack and they knew that soon one of them would fall from using so much power.

Suddenly something happened that shocked everyone who was watching the duel. When Hiro and Sakaki were both looking at each other while trying to regain their strength back, Hiro suddenly collapsed onto the ground due to a great lack of his strength. When this happened everybody was completely silenced. Even Sakaki was silent for a few moments.

"Well, you put up a good fight Hiro, but in the end I ended up as the victor. However, I have no real reason to brag about it. Hiro you're the first big jaw to ever come this close to defeating me and your one of the strongest big jaws I've ever known. Because of that, I thank you for truly giving me a wonderful duel," said Sakaki. Shortly after Sakaki finished, Heart went to Hiro to check is he was ok.

"Will he be all right brother? Will he live?" asked Heart.

"I am not completely sure. He collapsed due to lack of energy and because he was in great pain for fighting for so long. But my guess is he should live. Because it wouldn't be fair at all, I will only have him banished once he has recovered from the fight. Ryoga, I see you are much better as well, but all the same once Hiro has recovered, you are to leave the valleys like you are," said Sakaki.

"How can you just think like that?! Look at what they have done to change the valley and your still going to banish them?!" asked Heart who seemed mad.

"Cease this madness brother! If you remembered, it was Hiro and Ryoga who challenged me. I didn't force them to fight at all. Plus, they knew that if they were to lose that they would be banished. They knew what the consequences would be if they lost and they have. Be grateful I'm letting them leave later instead of now while Hiro is still weak and wouldn't last long outside of the valleys," said Sakaki. Heart was silent for a moment, because he knew that what Sakaki said was true. Both Hiro and Ryoga challenged Sakaki for domination of the herd, knowing that they would risk being banished from the valleys and since both of them had lost they will be banished.

"If you really want to do something about it, then you will have to challenge me. Hell, you're the only one left who can challenge me and stop me now. If you cannot defeat me, then I shall continue my attacks on your valley," said Sakaki.

"That may be true, but you don't have any followers left. None of them agree with the way you rule this valley and none of them will go up against their former leader and our dad Baku. That would be like going against the valley and all big jaws. You won't admit it, but even though your still the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters, you're really only the ruler of one big jaw now: Yourself. Your no leader anymore just a wreck," said Hiro.

"I allowed you and Baku to come here to watch the duel. Now that it is over, leave now and don't ever come back unless I say you can," said Sakaki.

"Fine then. Farewell brother and have fun being the ruler of just yourself. Come on Umasou. Let's go home," said Heart. So Heart Umasou and Baku started on their way back to the Grand Valley. After they had left, Sakaki was thinking greatly about what Heart had said.

_I really hate to admit it, but Heart is right. I'm not really the leader anymore, I'm just a wreck of a leader who's lost everything all because of thinking attacking the Grand Valley is a good idea and because I declared war with them. Now I have nobody left who believes I am a leader anymore. How am I able to lead a valley with no one who will follow me anymore _Sakaki thought to himself deeply.

_A/N: Wow once again we have another really long chapter. Sakaki's finally realizing that he's not really a leader anymore. The story is starting to wrap up pretty quickly. It won't be ready for a while again, but in the next chapter after being so depressed from realizing the truth, Sakaki enters the Grand Valley by himself in search of any food in desperation. He finds Heart's soon Umasou and out of desperation, he challenges him and if he loses he will make Heart the next leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. Will Umasou be able to take on a big jaw by himself completely or will Sakaki manage to defeat and kill Heart's son? Stay tuned for the next chapter: Realizing and Accepting The Truth. Until then review favorite and all that jazz. Peace out!_


	12. Realizing and Accepting The Truth

And Now

Here's Chapter 12

Of The Dinosaur Revolution

Realizing and Accepting the Truth

**Last Chapter Recap: **Sakaki tried to attack the Grand Valley again, this time for food for the big jaws to eat. But to his great surprise, he found out that there were only twelve big jaws that still followed big jaw. The other big jaws wouldn't follow him anymore because they couldn't dare risk going up against their own former leader Baku. So Sakaki's attack was a fail and they weren't able to kill any plant eaters. After witnessing Sakaki trying this attack and seeing that he still won't give up with his war on the Grand Valley, Hiro decided to challenge Sakaki for domination of the big jaws. Even though the duel was very close, Hiro ended up losing to Sakaki because he lost all of his energy fighting him for so long. But even though he lost the duel, Sakaki still praised Hiro for being the first big jaw to ever become so close to defeating him. After the fight, Sakaki still wanted to continue his attacks on the Grand Valley, but Heart told him that basically it was over for Sakaki. For he had no more followers left anymore. No big jaw agreed with the way he was doing things in the valley and none of them would attack the Grand Valley again. Sakaki is now simply just the ruler of himself in the Valley of the Meat Eaters.

A day has passed since Sakaki's failed attack on the Grand Valley and Hiro's loss to Sakaki as well and ever since that day, Sakaki was finding it very hard to accept that what Heart said was true. He may still be the leader, but no big jaw will do what he says anymore because of the ways he has been ruling. He was just the leader of himself. None of the other big jaws would listen to him anymore or do what he asked of them. Instead they just did things on their own such as hunting outside of the valleys for their food. And speaking of which, at that moment, many of the big jaws from the Valley of the Meat Eaters had gone outside of the valleys so they could hunt food to survive. There were not a lot of big jaws in the Valley of the Meat Eaters at this time.

Sakaki hadn't eaten in a few days as well (He would had eaten the previous day, but the hunt on the Grand Valley failed) and he knew that if he didn't eat soon, that he could possibly starve to death. So out of desperation, he decided to go the Grand Valley one more time to find any plant eaters, maiasauras or not, that he could eat. He knew that it would be hard because he'd be going by himself with no other big jaws, but he didn't care. All he cared about was eating any meat he could find before he starved.

While Sakaki was looking in the Grand Valley for food he could eat, Heart was also looking for meat he could find as well. Not long before Sakaki entered the Grand Valley, Heart had left the two valleys so he too could find meat to eat.

It took Sakaki a while to find a plant eater to eat, but after searching he was able to find a plant eater. But when he found the plant eater, he was very surprised to find out that he knew him. The plant eater that Sakaki had found was none other than Umasou, Heart's son. Umasou was just trying to find some red berries that he and Heart could eat, once he returned. When Umasou saw Sakaki in the Grand Valley, he was feeling both surprised and angry.

"What do you think you're doing here Sakaki? Haven't you caused enough trouble in our valleys already? Nobody wants this war to continue and nobody wants you as a leader!" said Umasou.

"Yeah I know. I'm a horrible excuse for a leader and I've made terrible decisions. Heart was right about everything. Now I'm just the leader of myself. I have no followers left. Hell, in fact I'm the only one here now. All of the other big jaws have left to hunt outside of the valley," said Sakaki.

"Well with the way you were ruling your valley and declared war with your peaceful neighbors, you can't really blame anyone but yourself," said Umasou.

"Yeah, and that's why I've made up my mind. I am calling off all attacks on the Grand Valley. The war I have started is now over, because I'm the only fighter left against so many," said Sakaki.

"If that's true, then why are you here now then?" asked Umasou who was confused.

"Because I'm not here to attack the maiasauras. I have to eat meat soon. I haven't eaten in a while so if I don't eat I could die. I'm just looking for any plant eaters I can find that I can eat, but I'm surprised that I ran into you of all plant eaters. I don't deserve to be called the leader anymore. I wish I could just give the leadership to Heart so he can change things for the better good," said Sakaki.

"I don't understand. If you want to make Heart as the leader, then why don't you? You're the leader of the big jaws after all," said Umasou.

"It doesn't work that easily. In order for someone to become the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters, they have to challenge the current leader to a duel and win. That's the only way he can become the leader. I guess the other way he could become the leader was if someone else challenged me in his place and if they win they could declare Heart as the winner and leader since they were advocating for them. You know that actually gives me an idea. That is, if you're up to it," said Sakaki.

"What's that?" asked Umasou.

"A while ago, I heard that a hard shell was able to take on a big jaw by himself. I want to see for myself if the rumors are really true. Umasou, I want to challenge you and if you are able to defeat me, then I will make Heart the new leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters," said Sakaki.

"But what if I lose?" asked Umasou.

"Simple. If you lose then you'll be my next meal," said Sakaki. Umasou was quite surprised when he heard him say that.

"So what do you say? If you're really as strong as I've heard you are, you can end this war and everything will be peaceful once again," said Sakaki.

"If it's one of the only ways to bring peace back, then I accept your challenge and I will fight," said Umasou.

"Good, but since we are already here and away from a lot of others, we should just have our match here. I'm sure that's all right with you," said Sakaki.

"It is fine with me," said Umasou.

"All right. Now show me how powerful you really are!" said Sakaki.

* * *

At that moment, Heart had finished eating enough meat to make him full and he was ready to return back to the Grand Valley. Luckily for Heart, he was only ten miles away from the Grand Valley because he was able to find plant eaters that were closer to the valley than normally. So it wouldn't take him long to reach it.

"Boy that meal was delicious. I hope everything back in the Grand Valley is going fine. I should start making my way back now," said Heart to himself. So he began making his way to the Grand Valley.

_I wonder if Sakaki really listened to what I said about him the other day. He really has fallen as a leader and he can't continue with this war. He has no one left who will follow him. Will he ever truly learn? _Heart thought to himself as he continued to make his way to the Grand Valley.

* * *

Back in the Grand Valley, Sakaki and Umasou were starting their fight. Sakaki tried to charge and bite Umasou, but he was able to move out of the way every time Sakaki tried. Umasou was able to hit Sakaki with his tail a few times and he was in some pain from the powerful attack.

_Those big jaws weren't lying. This hard shell is pretty skilled after all. But now should I really give it my all or just fake it and let Umasou win? No I shouldn't think like that. A fight would be a fight if we both didn't give it our all _Sakaki thought to himself.

"Well Umasou, I must say that I am impressed at your skills. Not many hard shells especially at your age can stand up to a grown big jaw like myself," said Sakaki.

"Thank you. I have my dad to thank for teaching me how to defend myself from big jaws. He taught me well," said Umasou who seemed to be enjoying their match.

"Yes he did. But don't think that means I'll start going easy on you. Let's fight for real and give it our all. Fight as if your life is on the line and I'm trying to eat you," said Sakaki who too was enjoying their fight.

"Even though you are, I will keep giving it my all," said Umasou.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the Grand Valley, Heart has finally returned from hunting. Now he was trying to find his son Umasou, but he looked in the resting grounds and with his mom and younger siblings, but he wasn't able to find him. So Heart asked his brother if he might know where he is.

"Hey Light, have you seen Umasou anywhere? I checked the resting grounds and with mom and the other but he wasn't there," said Heart.

"I haven't seen him recently, but I know that not long after you left for hunting that Umasou decided to go on a walk. I'm actually a bit worried as well. That was a while ago and he should have come back by now. You should go looking for him. He's probably just in the woods somewhere and might have lost his way. I'd help you find him if I could, but being the leader I have to keep an eye on the herd in case the big jaws try to attack," said Light.

"I understand. Thanks Light. I'll just try to find him. I'll be back," said Heart. So Heart began looking for his son Umasou.

* * *

While Heart was busy looking for Umasou, he was still fighting Sakaki by himself and was still managing to endure Sakaki's attacks. Umasou was starting to get exhausted and beat up for fighting for a while, but surprisingly Sakaki seemed to be tired out as well. He even seemed to be more exhausted than Umasou.

_I knew this hard shell was tough, but does he manage to keep on fighting even after all my attacks on him. No hard shell should be able to last this long against me. I might actually end up losing this fight after all. To think, a big jaw losing to a hard shell like Umasou. Well at least I've tried to be the best ruler I could be _Sakaki thought to himself.

But Sakaki wasn't going to just give up to Umasou. He wanted to keep fighting until he was defeated, not by giving up the fight. He then used a head butt on Umasou and even if it wasn't his strongest, Umasou felt it and was in quite a bit of pain.

Meanwhile Heart was in the forest, frantically searching for Umasou. After what Light said, Heart was worried about his son being in trouble. After searching for a while, he was finally able to see his son, but he was in total shock when he saw what he was doing. He saw Umasou fighting Sakaki, not knowing that Umasou actually agreed to challenge him and not that Sakaki was trying to kill him.

In rage, Heart kicked Sakaki with all of his strength he had. Both Umasou and Sakaki were surprised when they saw Heart.

"So brother, you're really this evil? You dare scoop so low to get to me that you try to kill my own son?! I'll kill you!" said Heart.

"Dad please don't! Sakaki wasn't trying to kill me! He came here at first to hunt for plant eaters by himself, but when he found me and after we talked for a while, he offered to challenge me to make you the leader. He isn't as evil as everyone says he is!" said Umasou who was now angry and sad.

"Is this true Sakaki?" asked Heart.

"Your son speaks the truth Heart. I'm only here because I need to eat meat soon or else I'll starve to death. I just ran into Umasou and we were on good terms. In fact, I've been meaning to tell you also that I'm calling off my attacks on the Grand Valley. I was a fool to ever make such a stupid decision. I also challenged Umasou because I truly have listened to what you have said to me. I'm not fit to rule the Valley of the Meat Eaters anymore. I'm just a ruler of myself, no one else. If Umasou would have defeated me, then you would be the new leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters," said Sakaki. Heart was now feeling guilty for being too rash to his brother.

"I understand. Well I'm sorry for being so rash and kicking you like that. It's just that I could never live with myself if I lost Umasou. He's the most important thing to me, well him and my family. But if you don't want to be the leader anymore, then why don't you just make me the leader so the two valleys can live in peace once again?" asked Heart.

"Like I told Umasou, it doesn't work that way. In order for a new big jaw to take my place they HAVE to defeat me in a duel. That's just the way the rules are. I can't just change them! Do you think I wanted to be the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters?! I never even wanted to rule the valley when our father told me I was going to be the leader!" said Sakaki.

"Wait a minute. You mean you never wanted to be the leader in the first place?" asked Heart.

"Right. Our father Baku didn't want to stay cooped up in the Valley of the Meat Eaters either. He wanted to explore the world. So he tells me, while I am still young that I will be the ruler of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. I tried to get him to change his mind and to find someone else, but he wouldn't hear of it. He said that because no other big jaws had challenged him for leadership, that he couldn't give it to just any other big jaw. So Baku retired, I became the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters and one month after I became the leader, he left not returning until just recently. Don't you get it?! Our father abandoned both of us. He gave me the leadership of the Valley of the Meat Eaters against my will and he never even raised you up!" said Sakaki.

"That may be true, but our father is NOT a bad man. He didn't abandon me, he tried really hard to find me after my egg was lost during the storm and he wasn't able to. If he did abandon me, then he never would have tried to find me. And the reason he never came back to the Valley of the Meat Eaters is because he's the ruler of the plains. He's still a leader, just in a different place. He even saved the big jaws from a herd of gluttonous long-necks from the south. He cares greatly for the safety of the big jaws of the plains. That's why the big jaws of the Valley of the Meat Eaters don't trust you or want you as their leader. Unlike our father, you don't care for their safety either. All you've thought about was just the safety of the big jaws. You never once thought of the safety of the plant eaters who were PROMISED they would never live in fear of being eaten. And it's all because of a drought," said Heart.

It didn't take long for Sakaki to realize that what Heart said was right. "You have a good point. All this time I've only cared for the safety of the big jaws, not once thinking of the safety of the plant eaters and our promise of peace. I never wanted to be the leader and this here is proof of it," said Sakaki.

"Well if that's the case, then let us finally have our duel you've been waiting for. You may have challenged my son to a duel and he agreed, but I can't let you get away for it either way. Sakaki, I Heart challenge you to a duel for domination of the herd. If I win, then I will become the new leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters and Hiro and Ryoga and his family can stay as well," said Heart.

"All right then. And if I do end up winning then you and your friends will be banished from the two valleys. But that's only if you lose. Because I'm still a bit beat up, we shall have our match in three days if that's all right with you that is," said Sakaki.

"I accept your terms and the match then. In three days we will have our duel in the Valley of the Meat Eaters. Also I'll try to get you some meat as well since you need some," said Heart. Sakaki was surprised when he heard Heart say he would get him food.

"Well thanks Heart. Also when we have our match, I will allow your family to watch it as well," said Sakaki.

"Thank you brother. Well then I'll see you soon with meat that you can eat and I can't wait for our match," said Heart.

"The same to you Heart. And let's make our match truly a fight to remember. Let us both give it our very best," said Sakaki. So he began to make his way back to the Valley of the Meat Eaters. Heart and Umasou made their way to the resting grounds as well.

"Dad will you be okay?" asked Umasou.

"Of course I'll be ok. I may be going up against my own brother, but at least he really has changed greatly. I'm proud of him. I'm also proud of you as well Umasou. You agreed to challenge Sakaki to make me the leader, even if it meant risking your own life. You cared so much about protecting the valleys and returning peace, that you almost gave your life for it. I am very proud of you," said Heart.

"Thank you dad. Now I want to go home and just rest up from my attack," said Umasou.

"I can understand. You got beat up pretty bad, so you deserve a good rest. And while your resting, I'll be looking for food again to give to Sakaki," said Heart.

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's go home dad," said Umasou.

It didn't take them long before the two of them reached the resting grounds. When they got there, Umasou quickly found a good place to sleep, while Heart told Light where Umasou was and his match with Sakaki.

"I see. So you're really going to through with this fight?" asked Light.

"Of course I am. Sakaki really has changed a lot and now he even wants me to become the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. I think he's finally accepting the truth that his time as the leader is finally over and he wants to give it to a new big jaw. He even wants you and mom and the others to join me and watch the match in the Valley of the Meat Eaters," said Heart.

"Well it's good to know that he's changing and peace will finally return. I'm sure that I can make to the duel as well," said Light.

"That's good. Well I'll be back again. I promised Sakaki that I'd get him some meat so he doesn't starve. See you soon," said Heart.

"Take care brother," said Light. So once again Heart left the Grand Valley to find food for his brother Sakaki.

_A/N: Wow this chapter was much shorter than the other chapters but thing are all good. It won't be for a while, but I hope everyone is ready. The story will soon come to a end. Sakaki is finally starting to accept that is time as a leader is just about over and he's actually proving to be a nice guy when he's not really the ruler. In the next chapter, it's what everyone has been waiting for. Heart will be challenging his own brother to become the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. In this match, it's all or nothing. Will Heart be able to defeat is brother and if he does lose, will Sakaki really change? Find out in the next exiting chapter and fight: Brother vs Brother: Heart vs. Sakaki. Until then, review favorite and all that jazz and keep staying tuned in._


	13. Brother vs Brother: Heart vs Sakaki

And Now

Here's Chapter 13

Of The Dinosaur Revolution

Brother vs. Brother: Heart vs. Sakaki

**Last Chapter Recap:** Sakaki finally realized that what Heart said was true. That he has indeed failed as a leader and he has no more big jaws who will follow him anymore. He was simply just the ruler of himself, no valley anymore. Out of desperation and because he knew he would die if he didn't, Sakaki entered the Grand Valley to find any plant eaters that he could eat since he hasn't eaten in a while and he knew he could die if he didn't. He did find a plant eater, but to his surprise he finds Umasou, Heart's son. At first Umasou was mad at Sakaki for thinking that he hadn't changed his ways and still wanted war on the Grand Valley. But Sakaki admitted that it was a horrible mistake for him to ever declare war on the valley. He even admitted he didn't deserve to be the leader anymore. He announced that he was ending all attacks on the Grand Valley and the war on it as well. To try to make Heart the leader and as a chance to get food, he challenged Umasou to a duel and if Umasou won, he would make Heart the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters and he would step down. However before there was a winner, Heart stopped the fight and at first was just about to kill Sakaki for trying to kill his son. But Umasou explained to his dad everything that was happening such as Sakaki challenging Umasou to make Heart the leader. After hearing what the two of them had to say, Heart finally challenged his brother to a duel for domination of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. Sakaki accepted.

Now after three days, the day of Heart's biggest challenge finally arrived.

Now after three days, the day of Heart's biggest challenge finally arrived. It was the day Heart would go off against his own brother to become the leader of the big jaws in the Valley of the Meat Eaters. Heart woke up a little earlier than usual so he could prepare himself early for his big fight. While waiting for the fight, Heart was practicing his skills so he could be ready for it so he wouldn't end up passing out or losing right away during his fight. But after a quick workout, Heart felt ready to take on Sakaki.

After two hours, the rest of Heart's family started waking up as well. Shortly after they woke up, they were just about ready to head to the Valley of the Meat Eaters to watch Heart's fight. They were all ready to leave very soon.

"So Heart, are you ready for your big fight against your brother? Today's the big day for your fight," said Light.

"I feel ready, but I'm going to have to be ready either way. I have to be the one to defeat my brother so peace can finally return to the valleys once again," said Heart.

"I know it might be hard fighting your own brother, but I know that you'll be just fine dad. I'll always believe that you can defeat him and bring the valleys back to the way before. As long as you don't give up and remember how many people believe in you, you'll always come out the winner," said Umasou.

"Thank you son. Well we should start making our way to the Valley of the Meat Eaters now. I'm sure Sakaki will want us to start our match soon," said Heart.

"That is a good idea. Let's start making our way right now," said Baku. So Heart and his family began to make their way to the Valley of the Meat Eaters.

After traveling for about fifteen minutes, Heart and his family made it to the Valley of the Meat Eaters. At first many of the big jaws were very surprised when they saw Heart with his family of plant eaters doing in the Valley of the Meat Eaters. But Sakaki had told them that they would be allowed in to watch Heart's challenge against him, so they did not try to attack them or scare them. Even though they were still a bit nervous being surrounded by the big jaws.

"Ah Heart. I'm glad to see that you and your family were able to make it without much trouble. I already have things ready for the fight if you wish to start soon," said Sakaki.

"Sure I'm ready to fight when you are. Just let me talk to my family real quick," said Heart.

"That's perfectly fine with me. While you're doing that, I'll have the big jaws move out of the way so we have plenty of room to fight," said Sakaki. So he started to get the big jaws moving out of the way, while Heart talked with his family quick before the fight.

"Well, this is it. My biggest challenge of my life is about to begin. I'm feeling a bit nervous, but at the same time I'm also feeling eager about the fight as well. I feel ready," said Heart.

"That is good to know, son. Just remember to just do your best when you're fighting. Even if you do somehow lose the fight, the important thing will be that you did it with your best skills you have. If you don't have to, then don't try to push your limits. You don't want to be in a lot of pain while fighting," said Baku.

"I know you'll be able to win. My dad can defeat anybody, no matter how strong they are," said Umasou.

"Try to be careful during the fight as well. Remember that during your fight with your dad you almost lost your life. So please be careful," said Heart's mom.

"Don't worry mom. I'll do my best and try not to die," said Heart.

"So are you ready for our match now Heart? I have things all ready now and we can start our fight," said Sakaki.

"Yes brother. I am ready for our fight," said Heart. So he began to make his way to the area where the fight will take place.

_Don't worry family. I will try to be as safe as I can. I won't let my own brother kill me_ Heart thought to himself as he continued to make his way to the fighting area.

"Referee, can you please start the match for us?" asked Sakaki.

"Of course. This duel will be between Sakaki, the current ruler of the Valley of the Meat Eaters and Heart, a big jaw from Egg Mountain and Sakaki's younger brother. If Heart wins the duel, then he shall become the new leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters and Sakaki will no longer be the ruler anymore. And Heart's friends Hiro and Ryoga, who both lost to Sakaki trying to challenge him in the past, will be able to stay as well. If Sakaki wins, the he shall stay the ruler of the Valley of the Meat Eaters and Heart and his friends will be banished from the two valleys. Do the two of you understand what is at stake and do you accept what will happen after the match?" asked the referee.

"We both understand the risks and will accept whatever happens at the end of the match. Isn't that right brother?" asked Sakaki.

"Yes we do," said Heart.

"All right then. The duel shall begin...NOW!" said the referee.

Heart knew that Sakaki probably wouldn't attack first so he could observe his attacks. So Heart tried a powerful kick on him. Sakaki tried to dodge it, but it still struck him. But he quickly recovered from it and shook the pain off and was ready to fight again.

_Heart is a lot tougher than I thought he'd be. This will indeed be a very good match _Sakaki thought to himself.

Sakaki rushed toward Heart and at first Heart thought it was just going to be a head butt. But Heart soon realized that Sakaki was actually trying to use a very strong bite attack on him by rushing to make it more powerful than what it would normally be. But Heart didn't realize it quick enough. Sakaki's attack was successful, but Heart was able to dodge most of the attack, so it didn't do too much to him. Heart countered his attack by biting back when Sakaki's attack didn't affect him much.

_I don't believe this. Heart's skills are very similar to Hiro's skills, yet Heart's are much stronger than Hiro's own attacks. A very good combination. If this is true, then I might not have a chance at defeating Heart. But I won't just give this match up. This will end when one big jaw is still standing! _Sakaki thought to himself.

Sakaki tried to kick Heart this time and he was even able to hit him directly. Unlike his bite attacks, his kick was very powerful and Heart was even stunned for a little bit because of it. But Heart recovered from it and continued to fight.

"I can't believe it. Heart and Sakaki look like they both have the same strength. This fight could be just like Hiro's fight against Sakaki. This could very well be anyone's win," said Ryoga.

"I can already tell that Heart will be able to defeat Sakaki. Even if there strength seems the same, Hear is stronger than Sakaki," said Baku.

"How do you know that?" asked Hanabi.

"It's pretty simple. After Heart found out that he was a big jaw, he ran away from his family in fear that he would eat them. So he grew up on his own," said Baku.

"But how does that prove that he's stronger than Sakaki?" asked Hanabi.

"Because, since Heart grew up into an adult without other big jaws to help him hunt for food. He was basically hunting his food on his own without any help, so he had to take on plant eaters on his own and risk his life just to stay alive. And remember Heart had to learn this all on his own when he was still a child. For many years, he has had to fight many plant eaters, so even though Sakaki may be quite skilled in fighting, since Heart knows what it is like to risk his own life, even when he was young, Heart will always be stronger than Sakaki. He cannot defeat Heart," said Baku.

Baku was right. While Heart and Sakaki continued to fight, Heart seemed to keep having the advantage over Sakaki, even when he tried his best attacks on Heart. After thirty minutes of fighting, both Heart and Sakaki were getting exhausted. But Heart seemed to have a lot more energy than Sakaki had, even after fighting for such a long time. Then, completely out of nowhere, Sakaki said something that completely shocked everyone in the Valley of the Meat Eaters.

"Well Heart, you really are indeed a truly strong big jaw. I hate to admit it, but you are even stronger than I am. My time as a leader is way overdue and we've been fighting long enough now. So I surrender," said Sakaki.

Everybody in the Valley of the Meat Eaters was completely shocked when they heard Sakaki finish.

"Sakaki is surrendering the match? But why would he do such a thing?! I thought he wanted to give it his all against Heart," said Light who was confused and shocked like many were.

"Because Sakaki has already given it all he has. He's realized that Heart is stronger than he is and even if they were to continue the fight, Heart would still end up the victor. That is why he is surrendering," said Baku.

"So does this mean that my dad is now the new leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters?" asked Umasou.

"Yes, once Sakaki has told Heart himself, then he will be the new leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters," said Baku.

"Are you really serious about surrendering to me brother? I thought you wanted to give it your all against me in our fight?" asked Heart.

"I have Heart. But you are stronger than I am so even if we were to continue, you'd still win. I've been the leader here long enough. Heart, you are now the new leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. That is my decision," said Sakaki.

"Sakaki has surrendered the match. So the winner of the duel and the new leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters is Heart!" said the referee.

At that moment, everyone in the Valley of the Meat Eaters was cheering for Heart and they were all happy that he was the new leader of the valley. But out of all of the dinosaurs in the valleys, none of them were happier than Heart's family. Even Sakaki was happy that he had given up.

"Heart, I have just one more thing to ask of you now that you are the new leader," said Sakaki.

"What is that brother? I'll do anything you need me to do," said Heart.

"Well, the truth is I have caused the two valleys great pain and I have killed many innocent maiasauras in the Grand Valley, when they were promised peace and protection. I had completely gone against it and just cared about the safety of the big jaws and myself, I didn't care about their valley in any way. I had lost sight of what was truly important and that is to do what's best for everybody. Because I have failed at that, I believe that my time has truly come and I have no more to go on for. Brother I want you to kill me," said Sakaki.

Heart was at a complete loss of words when Sakaki finished what he said. Many of the big jaws were very shocked as well, but a few didn't seem very surprised.

_He wants me to kill him? But how can I possibly do such a thing? He may have done some very bad things, but not one of them is worth him having to die because of it. There's no way I can ever kill my own family, even after all he has done _Heart thought to himself.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you brother, but I will not kill you. There is no reason that your life should end now. You should be able to live the rest of your life like everybody else should," said Heart. Quite a few big jaws were surprised when they heard Heart say that.

"But what do I have to live for now?! All I have done is caused the two valleys nothing but pain and suffering. I completely went against all thoughts of having peace with the plant eaters and I wanted them all dead! How is that not a crime in your eyes brother?!" asked Sakaki.

"Well to tell you the truth, what you have done was horrible and probably unforgivable to many of the dinosaurs here. But I won't kill you because I'm not a murderer. I don't kill dinosaurs like that," said Heart.

"How can you say you aren't a murderer Heart?! We are all big jaws. Each of us has to eat meat in order for us to survive. We have to kill plant eaters or else we will die ourselves! How can you not call all big jaws murderers?!" asked Sakaki.

"Because you just explained it right there, brother. We big jaws only eat meat so we can survive in the world. If we didn't eat we would all die and indeed we do kill plant eaters. But we only kill plant eaters because we have no choice. It's the way life is. Murderers are those who kill another because they want to kill another, not because they need their meat to survive. In a manner of speaking, you yourself brother, you are a murderer. But I kill only to survive, never for the joy of killing another. That is why I will not kill you. Even though it was a real shock when I found that that I was really a big jaw and even though I had to leave my family, I still kept on facing the challenges and lived my life strong. Because I discovered something growing up on your own with no one to show you how to do things and discovering your skills on your own. It doesn't matter how bad your life can become, even when you have to face major problems and constantly risk your life. There is no such thing as throwing your life away and wanting to give up on living. Everybody deserves to see a future, even if they have done horrible things in their lives. You still have a future to live as well brother and that's why today isn't the day you should die," said Heart.

"Be that as it may, I have still committed many crimes Heart and they are all unacceptable. I have to be punished somehow. You have to be the one to punish me in any way!" said Sakaki.

"You will be punished for what you have done, but not by me. I think it would be more suited if our father decides what will happen to you. After all, I may be the leader, but I am still your younger brother. So Baku will decide what shall happen to you now," said Heart.

"All right then, I shall accept whatever punishment I am given. Thank you Heart for sparing my life," said Sakaki.

"Hey, that's what a family is. Even if someone does something bad, there punishment should never be anything very severe. Even if we do crazy thing, we will always look out and love one another. That's what it means to be a family. And even though you turned on the peace for the valleys, you were doing it so you could do what was best for the herd. You didn't want everything to fall apart, you just wanted to keep those you cared for safe. Just like me," said Heart.

"You know, I never thought I'd ever hear that from a big jaw. You truly aren't like other big jaws Heart. Heh, and that's why I love you and am proud to have you as a brother, said Sakaki.

"Heart truly is a one-of-a kind big jaw. He has the biggest heart of any big jaw I've ever known. That's probably why I've been so inspired by him and helped him out so much," said Hiro.

"Yes, Heart truly does have a great heart for everyone," said his mom.

"All right then. I am ready to accept my punishments for my crimes," said Sakaki

_A/N: Well, the story is just about over. There is just one chapter left and it will tell all of you the future for Heart and everybody else as well. It will be ready very soon. (Also I'm sorry the fight between Heart and Sakaki was pretty short but it's not exactly easy to explain a fight in a story. I mean it's just kicks and bites and stuff). Anywho stay tuned for the final chapter: We Will Always Be A Family. Stay tuned review favorite and all that. The story is finally reaching it's end._


	14. We Will Always Be A Family

And Now

The Last Chapter

Of The Dinosaur Revolution

We Will Always Be A Family

**Very Quick Recap: **Heart and Sakaki had their big duel to see who would be or stay the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. However, shocking everybody, after about thirty minutes into the duel, Sakaki surrendered the match, saying that he knew that Heart was stronger than him and even if they continued that he would still lose. Because of his choice, Heart became the new leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. Feeling that his life had no meaning anymore and because he felt horrible for the things he had done, Sakaki wanted Heart to kill him. But Heart refused, saying that he isn't a murderer and that even Sakaki still deserves to have a future. He said that instead Baku will decide what punishments Sakaki will take.

Baku decided that it would be best if they decided on Sakaki's punishments outside of the valleys. So Heart and his family left the two valleys, where Sakaki would have to face his punishments for what he had done. Hiro, Ryoga and his family joined Heart as well.

"Sakaki my son, I am very disappointed in you. You believed that this drought gave you the power to attack the Grand Valley and the plant eaters whenever you wanted to, even when the two valleys have had their peace treaty for the longest of time. You felt that the drought was a great emergency and you attacked the Grand Valley more times than you should have. Even worse, you even wanted to cause a war with the Grand Valley, which resulted in the death of the maiasaura herd leader. You didn't listen to what I told you son. You lost sight of what is truly important and that is to do the right thing for everyone, not just yourself and the big jaws but the plant eaters as well. Because you lost sight, you have lost the leadership of the Valley of the Meat Eaters, " said Baku.

"Yes father. I have done very horrible things that I never should have done and I regret them greatly," said Sakaki.

"I'm sure that you do. Now normally for all of the horrible things you have done, the punishment would be you would be banished from the two valleys forever, never to return again. Or even death. However, I can tell that you have realized the mistakes you have made and that you knew that you didn't deserve to be called a leader anymore. You have realized the mistakes you have made and because of that, your punishment will be reduced," said Baku.

"It will?" asked Sakaki.

"Yes it will. Sakaki, your punishment will be that you are not to return to the two valleys for ten years," said Baku.

"Ten years?! But isn't that a bit too long a time dad?" asked Heart.

"No Heart, it is a good amount of time. Sakaki, you are only banished from the two valleys for ten years. Until the ten years have passed you are still able to go wherever you wish to travel to," said Baku.

"Thank you, father and I'm sorry. I never should have been so mad at you about abandoning me," said Sakaki.

"I accept your apology, but I should also be the one apologizing as well. I thought more about myself and just gave you the leadership when you didn't want it. I didn't even try to find any big jaws to duel me so they could take my place so they could be the leader instead of you. It was very selfish of me. I just hope one day you'll finally find it in your heart to forgive me," said Baku.

"Thanks dad," said Sakaki.

By the way. If you wish to you can travel with me if you want to," said Baku.

"Travel with you? What are you saying dad?" asked Heart who seemed surprised.

"I am saying that I have been here long enough Heart. Soon I shall go back to the plains where I belong," said Baku.

"But I don't understand. I thought you were going to stay here forever with me and my family!" said Heart who seemed sad now.

"No Heart, I cannot. Even though I would like to stay here, I still have my duty as the ruler of the plains. Just like you have your duty now as the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. I will probably be leaving for the plains as soon as tomorrow. But Heart, this isn't truly goodbye forever. You will always be my son, no matter how far apart we are and nothing will ever change that," said Baku.

"Your right dad. We will always be a family no matter where we are," said Heart.

"Yes we will be. I will try to visit you a few times to see how you are doing. But also are you still planning on leaving the Valley of the Meat Eaters now that you are the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters? Will you take your own advice and leave the Valley until the plants and the plant eaters come back again?" asked Baku.

"Well, I have to be honest with you. You all should really know the truth," said Heart.

"What do you mean dad? What truth do you have to tell us?" asked Umasou.

"The truth is, I'm glad that I became the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters and now the valleys can now start going in a different direction. But I don't deserve it. I'm sorry but I cannot accept the role as the ruler of the Valley of the Meat Eaters," said Heart. Everybody was shocked when they heard Heart say that. Sakaki was probably the most shocked.

"But I don't understand, brother. Why don't you want to be the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters?! I surrendered the fight, so you should accept the leadership you have been given," said Sakaki.

"Yeah, but the truth is I never wanted to become the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. The only reason I came here with my son my sister and my friends is because I wanted to live somewhere where I knew my family would be safe from any predators that tried to eat them. When I found out that you were attacking the Grand Valley before, I joined the plant eater so I could keep them safe because I didn't want my family to die. Now that my family will always be safe now, I don't have to worry about them living in danger. But I never wanted to become the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. All I want is to live, knowing my family will always be safe and have me close by," said Heart.

"But what will you do now then Heart? Who will take your place if you don't want to be the leader anymore?" asked Baku.

"Well as far as I know, since I am still the leader now, I can choose who will become the new leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. And I've decided long ago who I'd want as the leader and now he shall become the leader. Hiro, congratulations. You are now the new leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters," said Heart.

Hiro was at a complete loss of words for a moment when he heard Heart declare him the new leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters.

"Heart, you really want me as the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters. But what makes me so important? Why don't you make somebody else the leader like Ryoga?" asked Hiro.

"I'm making you the leader Hiro, because you are the best big jaw to lead the Valley of the Meat Eaters. Hiro, I'm choosing you because you remind me of myself in a lot of ways. You are a kind big jaw and people can rely on you. You'll fight for what you believe in, even if it means having to face consequences. Plus you are a true friend that everyone can believe in. That is why I believe you deserve to be the leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters and not me," said Heart.

"I don't really know what to say Heart, but thank you so much for believing so much in me. But Heart, you have still done so much for everyone in both of the valleys as well and it deserves to be recognized. As the new leader of the Valley of the Meat Eaters, Heart I am making you my second in command. you won't be the ruler of the valley, but you will still make decisions like I do as well. And Heart if your still going to be a part of the Valley of the Meat Eaters, then I will gladly take your advice," said Hiro.

"What do you mean Hiro? What advice did I give you?" asked Heart.

"I'm surprised that you've forgotten already Heart. The big jaws of the Valley of the Meat Eaters will leave the Two Valleys until the plants and plant eaters have returned once again. Someday, we will finally be able to come back home, but until then we will find a new place where there will be enough food where we can live," said Hiro.

"Heart, when you return will you continue to live with us in the Grand Valley like before?" asked Heart's mom.

"I'm sorry mom, but it would be best if I stayed with more of my own kind. Don't forget mom, you will always be my family, but we both live in two different worlds. But Like Baku said, it won't truly be goodbye. Even if I'll be living in the Valley of the Meat Eaters, I will still try to visit you and everyone at least once a month, maybe twice. We will always be a family, even if we are very far away and nothing will ever change that ever," said Heart. His mom than hugged him.

"Even if we are far apart, I will always keep you and our memories inside my heart. And I will never forget all of our moments," said Heart's mom.

"So Hiro, when will we probably leave the Valley of the Meat Eaters?" asked Heart.

"It would probably be the best if we left soon, so the big jaws will be ready for it as well. We should try to leave tomorrow," said Hiro.

"That is a good plan," said Heart.

"Hey dad, what will happen to me now? Will I be joining you when you leave the Valley of the Meat Eaters and will I live with you when you come back?" asked Heart.

"Umasou, you will always be my son no matter what and I am so proud to have raised you up to be so strong and independent. But I think that it has been enough now," said Heart.

"What do you mean dad?" asked Umasou who seemed confused.

"Umasou, I think it would be best for all of us if you stayed in the Grand Valley with my family," said Heart. Umasou now looked very sad.

"But why dad? I thought we were a family?! I thought we would always stay together!" said Umasou.

"I know Umasou. But the truth is, I can't guarantee your safety, not if you joined me when the Valley of the Meat Eaters moved out or even if you were to live in the Valley of the Meat Eaters. Other big jaws may just try to eat you and I could never forgive myself if that ever happened. If you stay in the Grand Valley with my family, then you will be much safer. Besides, it's best if you were with more plant eaters like yourself or even more hard shells. But Umasou, it will be better for the two of us if you stayed in the Grand Valley. And I will try to visit you whenever I can and if you really want to see me, you can come and visit me in the Valley of the Meat Eaters as well. Remember Umasou, you will always be my son and I am proud to be your dad," said Heart.

"I understand then. It will probably be better if we did this then," said Umasou.

"Well me and Heart should probably head back to the Valley of the Meat Eaters now and prepare the big jaws to move out of the valley. Baku, since you're not leaving until tomorrow, your more than welcome to rest in the Valley of the Meat Eaters as well," said Hiro.

"I shall. I have a long journey back to the plains and I will need all the rest I can get. Sakaki, since you should rest up for a long journey as well, you can stay in the Valley of the Meat Eaters for one last night to rest up," said Baku.

"Thank you dad. I will," said Sakaki.

"We should head back to the Grand Valley as well where we belong. Well Heart, I wish you and Hiro the best of luck on finding a new place to stay until the plants return. And I can't wait to see you again," said Light.

"I can't wait to see you all again as well. No matter what, I will never forget any of you. I will always keep you in my heart," said Heart.

"Farewell Heart!" said Heart's mom.

With that, the big jaws returned to the Valley of the Meat Eaters, including Heart and the plant eaters returned to the Grand Valley including Umasou. The big day finally came. Baku returned to the plains to take his place back as the ruler of the plains. Heart, Hiro and the other big jaws left the Valley of the Meat Eaters to find a place where they could live where there were plenty of plants and plant eaters until the plants around the two valleys finally returned, along with the plant eaters. As for Sakaki, he left the Grand Valley for good to find a new place where he could live. However, no one knows exactly where he went or what happened to him.

**Epilogue**: After unknown amount of time, Heart Hiro and the other big jaws from the Valley of the Meat Eaters finally returned to the two valleys and the plants had returned as well. The plant eaters even returned as well. Heart's family was very happy to see Heart once again and to see that he was still very safe. Heart continued to live in the Valley of the Meat Eaters as the second in command to Hiro. Heart has also kept his promise to his family and he has tried to see them at the most twice a month.

After traveling for more than a month, Baku finally returned to the plains and took back his position as the ruler of the plains. Beckon was also very glad to see that his son was safe and that Baku was finally able to meet and know his lost son. Baku continued to help out his dad, by giving him any tender meat he was able to get a hold of.

After two years, Sakaki finally showed himself once again to others. He decided to surprise his dad and his grandpa by going back to the plains. Both Beckon and Baku were resting on Red Berry Hill when Sakaki showed himself.

"Huh? Well I never thought I'd ever get the chance to see you. Baku didn't tell me much about you after he decided to live in the plains. It's good to finally meet you," said Beckon.

"It is good to see you to grandpa. I have always wanted to meet you someday," said Sakaki.

"So Sakaki, are you really a parent? I just noticed that you have five hard shells with you," said Baku.

"Well yes, I have become a parent. These hard shells are my children and I will do anything to keep them safe. They need me just like I need all of them," said Sakaki.

"Well, it's good to know that you're starting regain sight of what's important once again. You still have about eight years until you can go back to the Two Valleys. Where will you go now?" asked Baku.

"Honestly, I think that I'm going to just stay here in the plains with the two of you. This is a good place to raise my family and to keep them safe," said Sakaki.

"Well you are more than welcome to stay here then for as long as you want to Sakaki. And if you need any help, you can always come to us if you need it," said Beckon.

"If I need it then I will. Thank you very much," said Sakaki. So Sakaki and his children decided to live on Red Berry Hill.

Now whether or not he decides to stay there for the rest of his life or if he decided to return back to the Two Valleys after his exile was over, that story is one for another day.

But in the end everyone ended up living happily with their lives facing whatever challenges the future has in store for them.

But in the end, everybody lived happily ever after. And now the two strongest words in every single story:

The End.

_A/N: Wow, after almost two whole months of working on this story it is finally finished. I hope you all have enjoyed my story a lot. Soon I shall have my story beta'd by somebody to have it inspected and make sure all of the grammar is right. Also if you all are curious, I was successful in being able to contact Tatsuya Miyanishi, the creator of You Are Umasou. However, even though I was able to send it to him, he hasn't read the story and instead he sent it to Poplar Publishing Co. Ltd (the guys who publish the You Are Umasou books) and according to them, they say that both they and Tatsuya Miyanishi will not look at my story or consider turning it into the sequel to the You Are Umasou movie.. But I am not willing to give up so easily.__If you want to support me_, then add watch?v=azZFCDe8JOs to youtube for a video that leads to a link to my petition and sign the petition to get Tatsuya Miyanishi and Poplar to read my manuscript and hopefully turn this story into a movie. Other than that, try to help get this story known, favorite and review my story and hopefully it will be enough to make him see that this story really should be the actual movie sequel to the You Are Umasou movie. All that's left is thank you so much for viewing my story and I hope you have enjoyed it. Yay, it's finally done!


End file.
